¿Qué hubiese pasado si Black Goku?
by gokublack12
Summary: En esta historia Goku Black después de perseguri a Trunks por el portal que dejo este al ir al pasado, este último visitará varias dimensiones para eliminar a los humanos, primero irá al mundo de high school dxd, después irá al de bleach, luego al de naruto, luego al de noragami y por último al universo de date a live
1. Chapter 1

¿Qué hubiese pasado si Black Goku iba al universo de high school dxd? Parte 1

Universo 7 futuro de Trunks

Había pasado ya cierto tiempo de que reinara la paz desde que Trunks regresó a su línea del tiempo y logró derrotar a los androides 17 y 18 y detener la resurrección del temible majin buu, pero todo cambió después de un año ya que había aparecido un enemigo más temible que ellos un ser maligno con la apariencia de Son Goku que fue a destruir a la humanidad en nombre de la justicia.

Este último logró dejar la tierra casi sin humanos, Trunks intentó hacerle frente pero este siempre era derrotado y solo terminaba aumentado más el poder de Goku Black, cuando Trunks estaba en la corporación cápsula para ir al pasado apareció Black atacando a este y matando aparentemente a Mai haciendo que Trunks tuviera un arranque de ira y poco después logrando escapar de Black al pasado pero muy herido y triste ya que había muerto Bulma y aparentemente Mai.

Black al ver que Trunks había escapado este se frustró por no haberlo podido eliminar

Black: Maldito sayayin a donde fuiste

Este empezó a concentrase intentando buscar el ki de Trunks, pero al ver que no estaba este se sorprendio

Black: ¿Ah desaparecido?, ha desaparecido completamente, ¿Dónde estás Trunks? Comenzando a tirar ráfagas de ki hacia la tierra destruyendo más la ciudad

En esos momentos un anillo que portaba Black empezó a brillar haciendo que este levante el brazo y un haz de luz es proyectado justo donde vio por última vez a Trunks, después de unos cuantos segundos un portal aparece enfrente de Black

Black: Vaya esto sí que no me lo esperaba al parecer Trunks viajo a través del tiempo, esto será realmente interesante dijo este con una diabólica sonrisa típica de Black

Black decidió entrar al portal para ver hacia donde fue Trunks, durante el viaje en el portal él logró apreciar varias dimensiones que estaban alrededor de él, donde en esas dimensiones unas cuantas hicieron que Black les llamara la atención estas dimensiones las cuales eran que en una dimensión logro ver a un joven de cabello rubio y a otro joven de pelo negro enfrentándose a una mujer de piel blanca con un extraño ojo que salía de su frente, logró ver otra dimensión donde se encontraban varias personas luchando contra una mujer y varios clones de ella misma, en otra dimensión logró apreciar a varias personas que tenían cubierta la cara luchando contra una mujer que portaba una armadura antigua montada sobre un león, en otra dimensión logro apreciar el momento justo donde encerraban a 3 sujetos en una llama gigante y por último la dimensión que más le llamo la atención fue una donde se encontraban varios jóvenes enfrentándose a un sujeto con alas negras

Black decidió entrar a este último para lograr eliminar a los humanos

Dimensión high school dxd

Kokabiel se estaba enfrentando al grupo de Rias Gremory cuando de repente se empezó a abrir un extraño portal color morado se abre en el cielo dejando sorprendidos a todos y haciendo que todos incluso Kokabiel volteara a dirección de donde apareció este portal y de este portal empezó a salir una figura negra la cual empieza a ver como todos se le quedan mirando

Todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver que del agujero apareció una figura con una vestimenta rara para ellos además de poseer una energía maligna con un gran poder

Kokabiel: ¿Quién eres tú?

Black: No tiene caso que te lo diga, después de todo todos ustedes serán eliminados dijo Black con su típica sonrisa mientras en su mano creaba una espada de ki dejando perplejos a todos

Kokabiel: No me hagas reír enserio crees que tú vas a poder derrotarme dijo el ángel caído riéndose y avanzando a gran velocidad para enfrentarse a Black

Este intentó golpearlo con varias lanzas de luz a Black, mientras que este con su espada de ki destruiría muy fácilmente dejando sorprendidos al clan Gremory y a Kokabiel

Koneko: Presidenta, este sujeto que apareció ¿vino a ayudarnos? Dijo Koneko poniéndose algo nerviosa

Kiba: No creo que sea así ese sujeto tiene una presencia maligna y lo más probable es que venga a por nosotros ya que su energía es totalmente superior a la nuestra dijo este último serio

Akeno: Pero si es así lo más probable es que se canse y tengamos un chance de derrotarlo, pero esta estaba totalmente asustada

Rias: No lo creo Akeno, ese sujeto solo está jugando con Kokabiel dijo la pelirroja sudando de nervios

Así todos continuando viendo la batalla entre el sayayin y el demonio, mientras en otro lado Vali estaba a punto de interferir cuando apareció Black y este último quedo perplejo al notar la gran diferencia de poderes que existía entre él y el sujeto extraño que acababa de parecer

Black: Es hora de acabar con tu vida

Black decidió darle una fuerte patada en el estómago a Kokabiel haciendo que escupiera sangre y alejándolo unos cuantos metros de este

Kokabiel: E-esto no puede estar pasando, ¿cómo puede ser que un estúpido humano como tú me esté derrotando? Dijo el ángel caído algo desesperado

Black al escuchar las palabras del ángel caído se enfureció y despareció y apareció enfrente de este dejando sorprendidos a todos

Rias: ¿En qué momento?

Black con su mano izquierda tomo del cuello a Kokabiel

Black: ¿Cómo te atreves a decirle a un gran dios como yo que es un simple humano? No te lo perdonare

Issei: ¿Qué quiso decir con dios presidenta?

Rias: N-no tengo idea Issei

Black con su mano derecha donde tenía su espada de ki le atravesó el pecho al ángel caído haciendo que este escupiera sangre, Black después de atravesarle el pecho decidió deshacer su espada de ki para crear una gran bola de energía con la cual decidió vaporizar al ángel caído dejando aún más sorprendidos a todos y que ellos apenas estaban pudiendo hacerle frente y ese sujeto solo jugó con él y lo eliminó fácilmente

Black después de desintegrar a su enemigo voltio a ver al clan Gremory con una sonrisa macabra

Black: Ya es hora hoy es el último día que van a vivir humanos

CONTINUARÁ

Espero que les haya gustado la historia, si tienen alguna idea por favor no duden en comentarla


	2. Chapter 2

¿Qué hubiese pasado si Black Goku iba al universo de high school dxd? Parte 2

La batalla entre Black Goku contra en ángel caído Kokabiel había terminado con la victoria del sayayin oscuro

Black después de observar al grupo Gremory decidió descender al suelo solo para mostrar una sonrisa malvada al grupo Gremory que estaban más que aterrados ante la presencia de un nuevo enemigo

Black: Ahora ustedes serán los siguientes

Rias: ¿Q-quién eres tú? Y ¿qué quisiste decir con que eras un dios?-dijo la líder del grupo retrocediendo poco a poco

Black: Tal y como escuchaste yo soy un dios un gran dios que va a acabar con ustedes los humanos que infectan este bello mundo

Rias: No te dejaremos que acabes con este mundo

Todos los del grupo Gremory se pusieron en pose de pelea mientras que en otro lugar, para ser más precisos en el inframundo

Sirzech: Sentiste eso Grayfia

Grayfia: SI, Sirzech-sama, su hermana se encuentra a donde esta ese tipo y sinceramente no creo que puedan derrotarlos

Sirzech: ¿Cómo estas tan segura Grayfia?

Grayfia: Porque la energía que desprende ese sujeto es totalmente superior a nosotros, incluso me atrevería a decir que es más fuerte que Ophis y great red juntos

Sirzech: Así que te has dado cuenta eh, bien, envíale un mensaje a Azazel y a Miguel para que estén preparados para hacerle una emboscada a ese tipo

Grayfia: Si Sirzech-sama

Mientras tanto en el campo de batalla donde se encontraba Black peleando contra el grupo Gremory donde estos últimos por más que lo atacaran este solo se dedicaba a esquivar fácilmente sus ataques

Black: Es ahora mi turno-dijo black con una sonrisa y creando una bola de ki que fue lanzada directa hacia Rias pero la bola de ki estrello contra Issei dejándolo mal herido

Rias: ¿Qué has hecho Issei? ¿Por qué te pusiste en mi camino?-dijo la Gremory sosteniendo a Issei para que no cayera al suelo

Issei: No voy a permitir que le pase algo presidenta

Este escupió algo de sangre para voltear a ver a Black

Issei: ¿Por qué nos atacas, qué hemos hecho?

Black al escuchar las palabras de Issei decidió contarle

Black: Los humanos son innecesarios. Es preciso exterminarlos

Issei: Deja de decir tonterías-dijo este algo enfadado por sus palabras del sayayin

Black: Yo he visto desde una altura mucho mayor a la de ustedes. Este mundo, este universo, el orden de todas las cosas y su verdad y el resultado fue darme cuenta que los humanos debían ser exterminados. El único fracaso en la creación perfecta de Dios, esos son los humanos. El universo debe ser un lugar mucho más hermoso por eso eliminaré a los humanos para volverme en el dios que no reconoce su error-este última frase la dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad

Issei: No me jodas, eso no es algo que tú debas decidir-este decidió atacar a Black por su cuenta

Pero Black esquivaba sus ataques y en uno de esos ataques Black le mete un rodillazo haciendo que perdiera su balance breaker dejando sorprendida a Rias y a los demás, Black decidió tomar del cuello a Issei y…

Black: Que inmaduro, esto no es más que un ataque de rabia ¿crees que puedes derrotarme?-este al terminar de decir la frase creo otra bola de ki dando de lleno en Issei y mandándolo a volar contra Rias y los demás

Rias atrapó a Issei y al verlo empezaron a salirle lágrimas

Rias: Issei no te mueras por favor Issei-esta estaba sosteniendo en su regazo la cabeza de Issei y con lágrimas en los ojos

Issei con sus últimas fuerzas dijo

Issei: Presidenta, perdone si alguna vez hice algo que no le gustara, perdone si no deje de ser pervertido como usted quería que hubiera sido

Este dirigió sus miradas a los demás y dijo

Issei: Akeno, perdón si alguna vez me propase contigo, sabes que eres muy importante para mí , Koneko perdón por ser un pervertido, me hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo con mi pequeña y adorable Koneko, Kiba perdona si alguna vez te llegué a odiar solo por ser el chico más lindo de la escuela, te has convertido en uno de mis mejores amigos, Assia fue muy agradable conocerte, Xenovia perdón por atacarte ese día, sé que no querías hacerlo sé que no querías lastimar a Asia, Presidenta por favor huya

Estas fueron las últimas palabras que pronunció Issei antes de cerrar los ojos y ya yacer muerto en las piernas de su presidenta

Todos quedaron muy tristes y con lágrimas en los ojos al presenciar las últimas palabras de su amigo

Rias y todos los demás voltearon furiosos para ver a Black

Black: ¿piensan pelear contra mí? ¿Van a resistirse aun sabiendo que será inútil? Ustedes los humanos son interesantes pero innecesarios. No se preocupen los mandaré a donde esta es chico ahora mismo, ya que lo mejor para los débiles humanos es la muerte

Rias empezó a elevar su poder tanto que logró sorprender a su clan

Rias: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH maldito te atreviste a matar a mi querido Iseei

La presidenta del clan Gremory salió dispara hacia Black lográndole dar un golpe en el estómago pero Black al recibir el golpe solo puso una sonrisa en su rostro, cuando la presidenta le dio una patada a Black este se cubrió con una de sus manos y lográndole acertar un golpe a Rias que la mando unos cuantos metros lejos de él, esta al intentar reponerse fue recibida por otra patada de Black en el estómago haciendo que escupiera sangre y saliera volando hacia su clan, Black se alzó a los cielos y pronunció

Black: ¿eso es todo? Es un final lamentable para un humano que quiere vengar a otro humano

Rias y su clan aceptaron su destinó, y esperaron a que la bola de energía de Black los matara, pero cuando esta iba a impactar fue destruida por varios ataques en conjunto

Black: ¿cómo?

En esos momentos delante de Rias apareció su hermano Sirzech junto a los demás demonios

Rias: ¿Hermano? ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo está sorprendida ya que la habían salvado y no se lo esperaba

Sirzech: Hemos venido a ayudarte y no solo nosotros los demonios

Rias: ¿Quieres decir qué?

Sirzech: Así es, los ángeles y ángeles caídos y nosotros los demonios hemos decidido unirnos para acabar con esta amenaza

En esos momentos del cielo empezaron a salir todos los ángeles y ángeles caídos junto a Miguel y Azazel líderes de los ángeles y ángeles caídos

Black se emocionó más al ver que habían llegado más humanos que merecían ser eliminados

Black: Muy bien es hora de mostrarles eso

CONTINUARÁ

Hasta aquí la parte 2, espero les haya gustado y espero recomiendes la historia


	3. Chapter 3

¿Qué hubiese pasado si Black Goku iba al universo de high school dxd? Parte 3

Todos los demonios, ángeles caídos y ángeles ya se habían reunido en donde estaba Black combatiendo, los líderes de las tres fracciones se habían reunido y se pusieron enfrente de Black

Azazel: Dime ¿quién eres tú y cómo llegaste aquí?

Black: ¿Y qué pasará si me resisto?

Sirzech: Entonces te eliminaremos aparte estas totalmente rodeado

Black: ¿Acaso creen que por ser más me podrán derrotar sucios humanos?

Miguel: SI, así es así que no subestimes a la humanidad-dijo el líder de los ángeles dando una orden para que los ángeles atacaran a Black

Sirzech y Azazel al ver que los ángeles iban a entrar en acción, ellos decidieron mandar a los demonios y ángeles caídos respectivamente, así de esta manera las tres fracciones empezaron a lanzar feroces se unieron el clan de Rias, Sona y Raiser al ataque contra el sayayin más los líderes de las tres fracciones pero el sayayin oscuro solo le limitaba momentáneamente a esquivar todos los ataques

Después de un rato de pelea Black se comenzaba a aburrir de que ellos no eran rivales para el

Raiser: Maldita sea, ¿cómo un gran demonio como yo no puede lograrlo?-dijo el hijo de los phenix

Rias: Raiser, hubo un tiempo donde te odie hasta más no poder cuando nuestros padres intentaron casarnos, pero ahora las circunstancias han cambiado tenemos que dejar atrás nuestras diferencias y pelear unidos-dijo Rias muy decidida a vengar a Issei

Raiser: Creo que tienes razón, aparte no puedo perdonar a ese sujeto por matar al emperador rojo

Rias: ¿Querías ser su amigo porque te dio una gran lección verdad?

Raiser: C-callate y continuemos el combate-dijo este algo sonrojado ya que sabía que era verdad

Black decidió dejar de jugar y empezar a atacar

Black: Es hora de acabar con esto

Black empezó a lanzar simultáneas ráfagas de ki dirigidas hacia donde estaban todos sus rivales, pero fue la sorpresa de las tres fracciones al ver que esas ráfagas de ki desintegraban completamente al enemigo, después de lanzar las ráfagas de ki todos se quedaron sorprendidos ya que no veían al sayayin, pero todos se alarmaron más al ver que miembros de las tres fracciones empezaban a caer muertos y estos no lograban ver nada pero suponían que era el enemigo

Black después de haber lanzado las ráfagas de ki, creó su espada de luz en su mano y a una velocidad imposible de detectar para los presentes este empezó a matar a todos con su espada de ki

No tardo mucho Black en eliminar a todos los ángeles, ángeles caídos y demonios débiles dejando a los que tenían una energía superior, ya que con sus ráfagas de ki lanzadas momentos atrás habían logrado derrotar a más de la mitad de las tres fracciones

En este ataque de Black, los únicos que quedaron vivos eran Rias y su grupo, Sona, Tsubaki ,Raiser, Serafall, Sirzech, Grayfia, Azazel, Miguel e Irina

Mientras tanto en un lugar alejado de la batalla Vali había regresado a la Brigada del caos a informar de lo sucedido

Vali: Kuroka has visto a Ophis-dijo este algo agotado por el viaje

Kuroka: No, ¿qué pasa?-dijo la nekomata algo soñolienta

Vali: Están atacando la tierra

Kuroka: ¿Qué quieres decir con esto?-dijo esta algo sorprendiava

Vali: Lo que pasa es que…

Este iba a decir que un nuevo enemigo apareció cuando de repente Ophis apareció cubierta de sangre terminando la frase de Vali

Ophis: Han eliminado a la mayoría de las tres fracciones

Ambos se quedaron con los ojos abiertos por las noticias que había dicho Ophis

Kuroka: ¿Qué quiere decir con eso Ophis?-esta se empezó a sentir aterrada ya que el poder del enemigo se sentía incluso hasta donde estaban ellos

Vali: E-espera ¿cómo? las tres fracciones han sido cas derrotadas-este empezó a sudar frio pere este hizo una nueva pregunta ¿por qué estas cubierta de sangre?

Ophis: Ah esto, la sangre es de los otros miembros de la Brigada de Caos, todos se habían reunido para eliminarme, pero cuando ese sujeto empezó a atacar ellos se distrajeron y aproveche para eliminarlos, aunque claro aun así no me hubieran podido derrotar

Vali: ¿Así que somos los únicos que quedan vivos?-dijo este aún más aterrorizado

Ophis: Así es

Kuroka: Vale y dime ahora, lo de ese sujeto que hasta acá se siente su enorme poder

Ophis les empezó a platicar que Kokabiel se estaba enfrentando al grupo de la hermana de Kuroka, cuando un extraño portal se abrió en el cielo, saliendo el hombre que está atacando actualmente a las tres fracciones, que el sujeto misterioso había eliminado ya a la mayoría de las tres fracciones y que había matado al portador del emperador rojo muy fácilmente

Albion/Vali: D-derrotaron al dragón rojo-dijeron ambos más aterrados ya que cuando Vali se había retirado Isseis seguía con vida

Kuroka: ¿Y shironee?-dijo está poniéndose más nerviosa

Ophis: Esta viva por el momento

Kuroka: Debemos ir a ayudarlos-dijo esta casi al borde de las lágrimas ya que le preocupaba que su hermana muriera

Ophis: Ambos están decididos a ir, aunque resulten asesinados en el proceso-dijo Ophis con un tono motivador

Kuroka/Vali: Si

Ophis: Entonces iremos, pero antes tendremos que ir por ayuda-dijo esta con una sonrisa

Ya de regreso en la batalla todos estaban sorprendidos al ver semejante masacre y de cómo la mayoría de ellos habían sido eliminados

Azazel: ¿Cómo es que eres tan poderoso?-dijo el único superviviente de los ángeles caídos

Blak: Porque soy un dios-dijo este poniendo su típica sonrisa malévola y alzándose hacia el cielo

Azazel: ¿Cómo alguien como tu puede ser un dios?-dijo este algo furioso

Black: No necesitas saberlo

Azazel: Te diré una cosa-dijo este elevando su poder muy rápidamente ya que estaba realmente furioso de que el fuera el único superviviente de su que está a punto de hacerte pedazos, soy yo, el gran líder de los ángeles caídos-dijo este elevando aún más su poder

Black solo decidió sonreír mientras los demás se quedaron sorprendidos al ver semejante despliegue de poder

Black empezó a aplaudir al ver eso

Black: Maravilloso, así qué así es cómo se ven los humanos cuando son segados por la ira

Este desapareció y apareció delante de Azazel dejando sorprendidos a todos, este con dos de sus dedos levantó su mandíbula haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos

Black: Es impresionante, pero aun así solo eres un humano-este puso una sonrisa malvada

Azazel decidió retroceder, este pensando dijo, ¿en qué momento?

Este decidió a lanzarse con toda su fuerza esperando matar a su enemigo, conectando una gran serie de golpes hacia Black, haciendo que estos se alejaran un poco del campo de batalla donde estaban. Black, solo dedicaba a cubrirse

Azazel le decidió dar una patada para después aparecer detrás de él y golpearlo para nuevamente aparecer delante de él y darle una patada haciendo que este quedara desprotegido, así Azazel empezó a darle golpe tras golpe a Black esperando que le afectara, pero mientras este daba sus golpes Black le lanzó una sonrisa a Azazel haciendo que este retrocediera

Azazel: ¿Qué fue la sensación de hace un momento?

Black empezó a caminar tranquilamente y sacudiéndose un poco la ropa para luego sorpresivamente darle una patada que lo mandaría hasta donde estaban los otros guerreros sobrevivientes

Sirzech: Azazel

Entonces en esos momentos apareció Black tranquilamente y se dedicó a mirar un rato al ex líder de los ángeles caídos

Black: Para ser un humano has logrado resistir bien, como recompensa te mostraré algo bueno

Azazel: ¿Cómo?

En ese momento Black comenzó a aumentar su poder a niveles inimaginables y su cuerpo era rodeado por un aura rosa dejando sorprendidos más de lo que ya estaban a todos

Black: Ahhhhhhhhhhhh Ahhhh

Este dejó escapar un grito solo para hacer que todos vieran un gran cambio tanto en apariencia como en poder

Azazel: ¿Qué es eso?-dijo este aterrado por la gran diferencia

Sirzech: Ese sujeto, su cabello

Todos se le quedaron mirando fijamente ya que era un poder que los superaba por mucho

Black poniendo sus brazos en tono de superioridad

Black: ¿Qué les parece? Hermoso ¿no?, si tuviese que nombrarlo sería rose, sí super sayayin rose-dijo este poniendo su mando derecha y sus dedos señalando su cabello

Sirzech: ¿Super sayayin rose?

Este empezó a reír y cerrar su puño y alzarse nuevamente a los cielos

Black: Al fin hice totalmente mío el poder de Son Goku

Todos quedaron perplejos ya que no conocían a ese sujeto llamado Son Goku

Azazel vio que ese sujeto estaba distraído riéndose así que decidió atacarlo nuevamente

Este le logró dar una patada haciendo que este se quedara o más bien fingiera estar sorprendido hasta que en una de esas donde la victoria de Azazel estaba cerca paso esto

Azazel: Este es tu fin-dijo poniendo una sonrisa pensando que iban a ganar

Pero cuando este iba a dar el golpe de gracia este sintió un gran dolor en su pecho justo donde estaba ubicado el corazon y al bajar la vista para ver que era vio que era una espada de energía que salía del brazo de Black, así quedando todos más asustados

Azazel: ¿Q-qué demonios?

Black: ¿Acaso estabas llamando al sufrimiento? Entonces recíbelo-este puso una sonrisa y dijo Esto es el sufrimiento humano, eso es lo que estás experimentando

Azazel: M-maldito-este escupió sangre y Black retiró la espada de su pecho haciendo que el último de los ángeles caídos cayera muerto

Sirzech: Azazel-este lo dijo con un tono de preocupación

Black: Gracias al sufrimiento yo pude hacerme más fuerte, bueno es hora de probar el sabor del plato principal, el cual está a la altura de los dioses

Miguel: Retrocedan todos

Sirzech: ¿Cómo crees que vamos a permitir eso?-dijo este algo enojado

Miguel: Tengo una técnica que pueda derrotarlo así que no interfieran-este aumentó su poder de golpe dejando ver una nueva apariencia donde este se le veía más frío y poderoso

Sirzech en sus pensamientos al ver eso dijo, esta es la trasformación de dios

Miguel: Sirzech, te encargo a todos-dijo esto para proceder a volar a donde esta Black

Sirzech: Si

Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente hasta que

Miguel; ¿Qué quieres decir que con el dolor te harás más fuerte?

Black: Ahora mismo estoy en un lugar al cuál un miserable humano jamás podrá llegar ¿tú también quieres un poco de dolor?-dijo el sayayin oscuro apuntando su espada hacia su nuevo enemigo

Miguel: Talvez

Migueo empezó a atacar a Black, pero este solo esquivó sus ataques y en una de esas con su espada le rompió un cacho de armadura dejándolo sorprendido para luego ser impactado con un golpe que lo mandaría al suelo

Miguel: Es demasiado fuerte-intentando levantarse

Black deshizo su espada de ki, para después juntar sus manos y cargar una gran bola de energía

Miguel: ¿Qué es esa gran concentración de energía?

Black cuando iba a lanzarlo fue detenido por una voz dejando con la duda a los demás de quién era esa voz, si era un enemigo o aliado, ellos pensaron que era un aliado que había venido a ayudarlos ya que cuando dijo cierta frase se emocionaron, ya que también vieron que el enemigo había cancelado su ataque

?: Detente, no te voy a perdonar si haces algo más

Pero todos cambiaron su mirada a una de terror al ver que otra figura sumergía del portal y se posicionaba al lado de Black, este nuevo sujeto tenía su piel verde y cabello blanco, más un traje que ellos no habían visto nunca, este sujeto era Zamasu

Zamasu: Lo prometiste-tocando el hombro de Black, yo sería quien acabe con los últimos humanos

Estos dos les dieron una mirada malévola a los demás dejando a estos sin esperanzas ya que había aparecido otro sujeto y aparte no sabían si era más fuerte o más débil que el que ya los había atacado ya que no podían detectar su energía

Continuará

Hasta aquí el capítulo, espero les haya gustado y no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios y recomendar esta historia, por cierto el aumento de poder de Azazel y Miguel fue para darle un poco más de tensión a la historia y Zamasu apareció en ese mundo ya que pasó a través del portal que dejó Black. Bueno ya saben no se olviden de recomendarla y nos vemos en la siguiente parte


	4. Chapter 4

¿Qué hubiese pasado si Black Goku iba al universo de high school dxd? Parte final

Miguel: ¿No puede ser, otro enemigo? ¿Enserio?-dijo este cansado por su pelea con el sayayin

Rias: ¿Ahora qué haremos hermano?, ¿Acaso ya no podemos ganar?-dijo está muy triste ya que sabía que no iba a poder vengar a su querido Issei

Sirzech: No lo sé-dijo este con impotencia

Miguel: Ahora que Azazel ha muerte nosotros somos los únicos que quedamos

Irina: Miguel-sama talvez podamos escapar

Akeno: No lo creo Irina, no creo que esos sujetos nos permitan darnos ese lujo

Koneko: Entonces, ¿nuestro destino esta sellado?-dijo esta con lágrimas en los ojos

Rias: Lo siento chicos he fallado como su presidenta

Mientras tanto con Black y Zamasu, Black había decidido regresar a su forma base

Black: ¿Qué haces aquí Zamasu?

Zamasu: Vine a ver a donde te habías metido y ya se cuáles son tus planes

Black: ¿A qué te refieres con eso?-este se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras de este

Zamasu: Supuse que habías ido tras Trunks, así que decidí acompañarte, cuanto entre al portal justo en una parte del camino vi varios portales dimensionales donde todavía estaban vivos los sucios humanos, entonces te vi a ti luchando, así que supuse que ibas a destruir todos esos lugares ¿o me equivoco?-dijo este mostrándole una sonrisa a Black

Black: No, no te equivocas Zamasu, ahora acabemos con ellos y vayámonos de aquí

Ambos descendieron a donde se encontraban los supervivientes que los miraban con una cara de terror

Zamasu: Hemos venido a eliminarlos-este puso una sonrisa que hizo estremecer a todos los presentes excepto a Black

Sirzech: Antes que nos eliminen-dijo este aceptando su destino, ¿podrían explicarnos quiénes son?

Black: ¿Para qué quieres saber eso humano?

Sirzech: Para saber que clases de sujetos nos eliminaron

Zamasu: No necesitas saberlo, así que Black ya sabes que hacer

Black: Si

Black puso sus manos para lanzar un poderoso Kame Hame Ha que sería capaz de eliminar a todos de un solo ataque

Black: kamee

Sirzech: Hermano perdón por no haberte protegido-dijo este cabizbajo

Black: Hamee

Rias: No te preocupes hermano, al menos si muero ahora podré ver a mi querido Issei

Black: Haa-este lanzó una gran concentración de energía de sus manos

Pero antes de que el kame hame ha de Black impactara, el ataque fue desviado por una gigantesca bola de fuego dejando sorprendidos a todos incluso a Black y Zamasu

Raiser: ¿Quién nos ha salvado?-dijo este algo confundido por lo que acababa de pasar

En eso se escuchó una voz decir

?: Hemos venido a hacer un último intento de salvar a la humanidad

Miguel. ¿Acaso, esa voz?, es de Ophis

Ophis: Así es y no he venido sola

Sirzech: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

En eso se escuchó varios rugidos de dragón volando en dirección hacia donde estaban ellos, al voltear su mirada Sirzech y los demás, excepto Black y Zamasu que no le dieron importancia todos absolutamente todos quedaron sorprendidos a lo que estaban viendo.

Eran los dragones más poderosos que existían actualmente, estos eran Tiamat, Tannin, Yu-Long y Midgadsormr pero más fue su sorpresa al ver que 2 dragones extremadamente gigantes, más grandes que los demás se acercaban hacia ellos e inmediatamente identificaron quienes eran por su gran poder, estos dragones eran

Great Red y Thriaxia un dragón que estaba a la par de Great Red

Sirzech: Ophis, no me digas que conseguiste que esos dragones nos ayudaran

Ophis: Si así es, ¿sorprendido?

Sirzech: Si, la verdad si

Koneko: Tenemos esperanza Rias-sa…

Esta no pudo terminar una frase ya que unos brazos la rodearon diciendo Shironee me alegro que estés bien

Koneko: Esta voz, ¿acaso?, hermana-esta solo giro levemente su cabeza para ver que ahí efectivamente se encontraba su hermana y atrás de ella estaba un sujeto con el pelo plateado

Vali: Vale vale, ya Kuroka deja esto para cuando hayamos ganado, aparte ay que contarles del plan

Koneko: ¿Cuál plan?

Kuroka: Lo sé-dijo está separándose de su hermana. Hemos venido a ayudarte Shirone

Koneko: ¿Encerio viniste a ayudarme hermana? Y ¿Cuál es ese plan?

Kuroka: Pues verás

Kuroka le empezó a decir que Ophis estaba dispuesta a derrotar al enemigo aunque esto le costara la vida y que su plan era que juntar a los dragones más poderos y venir a pelear

En estos momentos Ophis se encontraba con todos los dragones a excepción de Vali junto a ella mirando fijamente a Black y Zamasu

Ophis: ¿Quiénes son? Y ¿Qué hacen aquí?-dijo esta en un tono desafiante

Black: Somos dioses encargados de hacer justicia-dijo el sayayin tranquilamente

Ophis: ¿Cómo han llegado hasta aquí?

Black: Con el anillo del tiempo

Ophis: ¿Anillo del tiempo?, ¿qué es eso?

Zamasu: No necesitas saberlo mocosa

Ophis: Cuidado con lo que dices-esta se empezó a enojar por cómo le había respondido Zamasu

Zamasu: Quiero ver que me obligues niñita-dijo este con una sonrisa desafiante y de superioridad

Ophis: Como gustes

Black: Oye Zamasu, ¿quieres ser parte de esta pelea?

Zamasu: Si

Black: Entonces encárgate de los humanos que están por haya-dijo este apuntando a donde se encontraban Rias y el resto

Zaamasu: De acuerdo

Ophis: ¿Qué están planeando?

Black: Acaso no es obvio, pelear por separado, él se encargará de los humanos que están por haya, y yo bueno, me encargaré de ti y de esos dragones que están junto a ti

Ophis: Tan confiando estas de tu poder que crees poder derrotarnos a todos nosotros tu solo

Black: Efectivamente-dijo este ejecutando una sonrisa malévola

Ophis: Como gustes

Black: Cambiemos de sitio ¿qué dices?

Ophis: Esta bien, te dejaré elegir tu tumba

Así fue como Black salió volando junto a Ophis y los demás dragones a otro lugar para poder pelear más a gusto dejando solos a Zamasu y el resto de supervivientes de las tres fracciones

Vail dijo en sus pensamientos. Ya veo Ophis, tu plan es que eliminemos a este sujeto para ir a por el otro transformándose así en su estado de Balance Breaker

Sirzech: Así que tú eres nuestro oponente eh-dijo este poniéndose en pose de pelea junto a todos los demás

Zamasu solo se limitó a respirar y estar tranquilamente frente al enemigo

Todos decidieron atacar a Zamasu en conjunto, así este estaba recibiendo los ataques de Rias y su grupo, Raiser, Sirzech, Miguel, Irina, Serafall y Sona, Kuroka y Vali

Todos se estaban emocionando al ver que aparentemente sus ataques estaban funcionando y que al sujeto extraño para ellos no le daba tiempo ni de protegerse, así en uno de esos ataques Raiser creó una lanza de fuego que fue lanzada directamente hacia Zamasu clavándosela en el estómago haciendo que cayera al suelo, todos al ver semejante hazaña se quedaron sorprendidos que el enemigo haya sido derrotado muy fácilmente

Raiser: Jem, esa basura no sirvió ni de calentamiento, ahora solo queda ese sujeto-dijo este con una sonrisa victoriosa

Sirzech: Increíble Raiser-san, te felicito por eso

Rias: No es tiempo de celebrar victorias, todavía queda ese sujeto que eliminó a la mayoría de nosotros

Sirzech: Tienes razón hermana vayamos hacia donde se encuentran los dragones más poderosos

Todos: Si

Cuando estaban a punto de salir volando hacia donde se encontraba Ophis peleando se escuchó una voz que hizo que todos descendieran al suelo nuevamente y se quedaran atónitos ante lo que estaban viendo sus ojos.

Lo que estaban presenciando era que al enemigo que supuestamente ya habían derrotado empezaba a reincorporarse

Zamasu: A donde creen que van humanos-este se empezó a reincorporar hasta que estuvo reincorporado totalmente y su herida se empezó a cerrar

Sirzech: I-imposible, Raiser-san te atravesó con su lanza, ¿cómo es que sigues vivo?

Zamasu: Es imposible que unos simples humanos como ustedes derroten a un dios inmortal como yo-dijo este con una sonrisa macabra

Sirzech: ¿Qué quieres decir con inmortal?-dijo este algo nervioso ya que si era verdad no iba a ver manera de derrotarlo

Zamasu: Lo que escucharon humanos, yo soy un dios inmortal-dijo creando su espada de ki

Acto seguido este desapareció y apareció delante de Sirzech solamente para córtale la cabeza con su espada de ki a Sirzech dejando a todos en especial a Rias sorprendidos por lo acontecido

Mientras tanto en la batalla de Black, los dragones más poderosos se enfrentaban al sayayin oscuro

Black: Vamos siento en ustedes un poder mayor, demuéstrenme ese poder-dijo este con su típica sonrisa

Black de repente desapareció de la vista de todos así que todos empezaban a buscarlo, se dieron cuenta de el cuándo del cielo se escuchó una voz que decía

Black: Kaamee haamee haa

Al alzar la vista todos vieron como una gran concentración de energía negra consumía al dragón Midgadsormr, todos los dragones incluidos great red y thriaxia

Black: Jajajajajajaja ustedes nunca podrán derrotarme

Ophis: No subestimes a los dioses dragones-dijo esta lanzándose al ataque contra Black

De regreso en la pelea con Zamasu, este después de haber eliminado a Sirzech también había logrado derribar a Raiser y todo el clan de Rias a excepción de ella

Rias: ¿Cómo te, cómo te atreves?-dijo la pelirroja que había perdido a todo su clan entero y a su hermano

Zamasu: Porque ustedes los humanos contaminan este bello mundo con su existencia

Rias: Porque tuviste que venir, estábamos bien hasta que tú y tu amigo llegaron-dijo esta soltando sus lágrimas

Zamasu: Porque necesito acabar con la gran plaga llamada humanos

Irina: Deja de decir tonterías-esta se lanzó a toda velocidad y con su espada estaba a punto de cortarle la cabeza

Pero este con su mano donde no tenía su espada de ki la sostuvo con solo dos dedos dejando impactada a Irina y este procedió a decirle

Zamasu: Con que intentabas cortarme la cabeza niña, bueno te mostraré como se hace-este estaba preparando su espada de ki

Irina: Noooooooooo-grito esta con todas sus fuerzas para luego su cabeza ya no estuviera pegada a su cuerpo

Zamasu le había cortado la cabeza a Irina haciendo que Miguel tuviera un arranque de ira haciendo que se lanzara hacia Zamasu

Zamasu: Es hora de acabarlos-este extendió su mano hacia donde veía Miguel para después crear una onda de energía desintegrando completamente al último ángel

Serafall :M-maldito, espero caigas algún dia

Zamasu: Eso nunca pasará

Zamasu se elevó a los cielos solamente para alzar uno de sus brazos y crear una gran bola de energía para después lanzarla contra los que quedaban, así cuando la bola de energía toco a los supervivientes todos fueron desintegrados completamente

Zamasu: Al fin acabé con mi parte, así que deja de jugar Zamasu-este puso una sonrisa malévola, para después dirigirse al lugar donnde estaba Black a toda velocidad

Mientras tanto en la batalla de Black, este ya había logrado derrotar a otro dragón con una simple bola de energía de sus manos, los 2 dragones más poderosos se mantenían a distancia lanzando bolas de fuego mientras los otros intentaban hacerle frente a golpes

Tiamat: Maldición Tannin ¿Por qué no podemos derrotarlo?-dijo esta frustarada

Tannin: No lo sé, incluso con la ayuda de los 2 dragones más fuertes no logramos ni siquiera tocarlo

Black se encontraba girando con la cola de Great Red para lanzarlo al cielo y esquivar un ataque de los demás dragones para después tele transportarse sobre la cabeza de Great Red y clavando su espada de Ki en su cabeza para después hacerle un gran corte con su espada que iba desde el centro de su nuca hasta la boca del dragón haciendo que este perdiera la vida cuando Black quitó su espada

Ophis: No puede ser, han matado a Great Red así de fácil-esta estaba más que aterrada

Black: Se los dije, ustedes nunca me derrotaran

Ophis: Maldita sea

Tiamat: Tannin tenemos que ahhh-esta no terminó de decir la frase porque algo le había degollado su garganta

Tannin: ¿Qué pasa?-este al ver lo que pasaba rápidamente lanzó una bola de fuego hacia el enemigo

Pero Zamasu solo se limitó a lanzar una ráfaga de ki para desintegrar la cabeza de Tiamat y recibir el ataque de Tannin

Después que el humo causado por la bola de fuego de Tanninn se dispersara este comenzó a sentir miedo ya que vio que su rival lo estaba viendo con una mirada de superioridad

Tannin: ¿Por qué alguien como tú nos tubo que derrotar?

Zamasu: Porque yo soy un dios-este desapareció y apareció delante de los ojos de Tannin para después con su espada de ki lanzar varios ataques de mini bolas de ki hacia Tannin haciendo que se destrozara su cara completamente

En otro lado con Black

Black: Porque no se rinden ahora y les daré una muerte rápida

Ophis: Claro que no maldito

Thriaxia: Yo soy el dragón más poderoso y no seré derrotado por una sabandija como tú-este con sus alas lanzó ráfagas de aire para después lanzar de su boca potentes esferas de fuego

Pero su sorpresa ver que el que recibió el ataque fue otra persona y ver como una esfera de energía negra se dirigía hacia él desintegrándolo completamente, este era Black que después de que Zamasu recibiera el ataque, este lanzó un kame hame ha instantáneo

Ophis: ¿Cuándo llegaste?-dijo esta muy sorprendida

Zamasu: Hace unos segundos

Black: Te tardaste

Zamasu: Tú también

Black: Acabemos con esto

Zamasu: Muy bien

Ophis: No puede ser, los dragones más poderosos incluso más que yo fueron derrotados por ustedes-dijo esta agachando la mirada

Black: Te lo dije muchas veces, ustedes nunca me iban a poder ganar

Ophis: Ya rápido acaba con esto-dijo la frase con gritos desesperados

Zamasu: Así que te rindes niñita

Ophis: Si, no tiene caso enfrentarme a ustedes si no puedo ni siquiera tocarlos, ya mátenme-dijo la última guerrera que quedaba para combatir a los enemigos Black y Zamasu

Black: De acuerdo, cumpliremos tu deseo, Zamasu-dijo este mirando a Zamasu

Zamasu: Si

Ambos alzaron sus manos para crear 2 bolas energía que luego se volverían una lanzándosela para después lanzarla directamente hacia Ophis haciendo que muriera al instante y que todo el planeta tierra se empezara a destruir

Zamasu: Bien ya acabamos aquí

Black: Si, ahora vayamos a otra dimensión

Zamasu: De acuerdo

Así ambos regresaron al portal, dejando atrás todo un planeta que estaba a punto de explotar

Ya en el portal

Zamasu: Bien, ahora a cual vamos

Black: A ese-dijo este apuntando al portal donde se veía a los tres sujetos que antes habían sido encerrados en una llama habían logrado salir

Zamasu: Entonces, continuemos con el plan 0 humanos

Así ambos enemigos Black y Zamasu, después de haber eliminado a todos los humanos del universo high school dxd, ahora iban a ir al universo donde shinigamis se enfrentaban a los espada

Continuará

Hasta aquí el capítulo del día de hoy, espero les haya gustado la historia y no se olviden de recomendar la historia o dar alguna idea sobre una teoría si es que quieren claro,espero que les haya gustado y hasta la próxima.


	5. Chapter 5

¿Qué hubiese pasado si Black Goku iba al mundo de Bleach? Parte 1

Black y Zamasu estaban a punto de entrar al portal hasta que Zamasu le decidió hacer una pregunta a Black.

Zamasu: Oye antes de entrar

Black: ¿Sí?

Zamasu: ¿Cómo nos enfrentaremos a ellos?

Black: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Zamasu: A que si los eliminaremos en conjunto o cada quién se agarra a ciertos enemigos

Black: Será más interesante eliminarlos por separados-dijo este poniendo una sonrisa macabra

Zamasu: De acuerdo, entonces no perdamos más el tiempo y acabemos con los humanos de esta línea del tiempo

Black: Si

Mundo de Bleach

Los tres espadas más fuertes ya habían liberado su máximo poder, Stark, Harribel y Barragan estaban luchando contra los Shinigamis más poderosos del Gotei 13 y los Vizard comandados por Shinji ya se habían unido a la batalla

En eso un portal morado se abrió en la falsa Karakura dejando a todos sorprendidos incluso a Aizen

Gin: Aizen-taicho, ¿será que el shinigami sustituto haya logrado causar esto?-dijo este poniendo su sonrisa de siempre

Aizen: No lo creo Gin, Kurosaki Ichigo no tiene tal poder

Tousen: Entonces, ¿Qué será Aizen-sama?

Aizen: Ni idea, pero será interesante

En esos momentos del portal surgían dos figuras, una de esas figuras tenía el pelo blanco con un tono de piel verde y el otro era un humano aparentemente para los presentes con su cabello algo diferente a los de ellos y con un traje de combate negro con una cinta de color rojo en la cintura, unas botas de color blanco.

Black: Al parecer hemos llegado Zamasu

Zamasu: Sí, es hora de continuar con el plan 0 humanos

Shinji: Conocidos tuyos Aizen-dijo este algo serio ya que de uno no sentía su reiatsu y del otro sujeto sentía un reiatsu casi al nivel de Aizen(Black antes de llegar al portal bajo su nivel de ki, para que todos creyeran que él era alguien débil, así sería más interesante para Black y Zamasu)

Aizen: No, esta vez no, ¿quiénes son ustedes?-dijo el líder los espadas mirándolos seriamente

Black: No necesitas saberlo-dijo este poniendo una sonrisa más malévola que la del mismo Aizen

Tousen: ¿Cómo te atreves a dirigirte de esa manera a Aizen-sama? Te haré pagar por lo cometido-este sacó inmediatamente su Zampakuto y se lanzó al ataque

Zamasu: Insolente-este alzó su mano y creó una espada de ki

Justo cuando Tousen estaba cerca del enemigo, Zamasu lanzó su espada cortando por la mitad a Tousen dejando a todos impresionados por como uno de los antiguos capitanes del Gotei 13 había sido derrotado de esa manera (Zamasu utilizó la misma técnica para matar a Tousen, al igual que hizo aquella vez qué eliminó al sujeto de la raza Babari cuando fue al futuro con Gowazu)

Aizen: Vaya vaya al parecer eres muy hábil

En esos momentos apareció yamamoto al lado de Aizen

Yamamoto: Aizen te has dado cuenta ¿no?

Aizen: Sí ¿a qué quieres llegar?

Yamamoto: No te hagas el que no sabes, sabes que ese sujeto es una nueva amenaza y aunque no me guste tendremos que trabajar juntos para derrotarlos

Aizen: ¿Y qué te hace pensar que cooperaré con ustedes?, ¿qué tal si me uno a ellos?

Yamamoto: Si fuera así en todo caso ¿por qué mataron a Tousen?

Aizen: Cállate maldito viejo ya lo sé-este se puso serio y miró a sus espadas

Al igual que Aizen, Yamamoto voltio a ver a los Vizard y Shinigamis y ambos le dijeron a los suyos que por el momento se aliarán, que después continuarán la batalla

Todos sorprendidos pero confundidos a la vez aceptaron y los espadas se pusieron atrás de Aizen, mientras que los Vizard y Shinigamis atrás de Yamamoto

Durante esa plática con Black y Zamasu ocurría otra

Black: ¿Por cuales te quieres ir Zamasu?

Zamasu: Por los que están del lado de ese viejo humano

Black: Entonces yo iré a por los que están con el otro sujeto

Zamasu: ¿Y qué hacemos con ellos, los atacamos?

Black: Espera a que terminen-dijo este mirando como se reunían Yamamoto y Aizen

Por otra parte en el presente del universo 7

Trunks había despertado de su viaje y al ver a Goku este lo confundió con Black y lo atacó, ya después de un rato de haberse calmado, Trunks empezó a platicar lo que había sucedido en el futuro

Trunks: Ah aparecido un enemigo al cuál no puedo derrotar

Vegeta: ¿Acaso se trata de Majin Buu de nuevo?

Trunks: No, la resurrección de Majin Buu solo habría complicado las cosas, yo recibí entrenamiento del kaiyoshin-sama para poder así hacerme más fuerte. Y de alguna manera pude vencer a Dabura y Babidi e impedir la resurrección de Majin buu-este empezó a recordar y puso una cara triste. Fue después de eso que un temible enemigo apareció

Trunks del presente, Vegeta y Goku se quedaron sorprendidos por tales palabras del sayayin mestizo

Trunks se inclinó ante Goku y

Trunks: Lo lamento hace un momento trate de golpear a Goku-san

Goku: Olvidalo y no te preocupes por eso

Trunks: No, eso fue porqué pensé que había fallado en mi viaje del tiempo y creí que él estaba justo frente a mi

Goku; ¿Quieres decir que?-este puso su cara de sorprendido

Vegeta: ¿A qué te refieres?

Trunks: El…es i´denntico a Son Goku

Vegeta: ¿Qué?

Goku: ¿Yo?

Vegeta: ¿Es idéntico a Son Goku? Es decir ¿tiene el mismo rostro que este idiota?-señalando a Goku

Trunks: Así es

Goku: Eso si es una sorpresa-rascándose la cabeza

Trunks: Ya que él se viste con un traje negro nosotros lo llamamos Goku Black

Goku: Vaya eso suena más genial que yo

Trunks: Además el, el día que apareció en la tierra mencionó que " de ahora en adelante, por el bien de la justicia aniquilaré a los humanos", una vez dicho eso, en ese instante el destruyó y asesinó a las personas del área donde apareció y desde entonces llevamos un año luchando, pero ya no queda ningún lugar intacto, incluso mi madre-este empezó a llorar. Antes de que viajara al pasado ella fue asesinada

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar que todo estaba destruido y que la Bulma del futuro había muerto

Mientras tanto en el universo de Bleach

Black: Los eliminaré en nombre de la justicia

Aizen: Que idea tan más tonta

Zamasu: Acabaré con tu vida rápido anciano

Yamamoto: ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme a sí basura?-dijo este preparándose para pelear

Y así es como Zamasu se enfrentará a los Vizard y Shinigamis y Aizen junto con sus espadas le intentarán hacer frente a Black

Continuará

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero y les haya gustado, por favor no se olviden de recomendar la historia y nos vemos hasta el siguiente capítulo.

Por cierto para los últimos 2 comentarios que ha dejado **Broly999** déjame decirte que el primer y segundo comentario que dejaste no me llegaron hasta que ya había publicado los capítulo respectivamente, pero si te puedo decir que Goku, Trunks, Vegeta y Gohan ya que lo incluiré irán al futuro para combatir a Black y Zamasu y también habrá fusión de estos dos, ósea habrá dios definitivo pero estos se fusionarán en el universo de Date a Live, por cierto ¿les gustaría una historia de date a live donde el villano sea Itsuka Shido y se llame Black sido?


	6. Chapter 6

¿Qué hubiese pasado si Black Goku iba al mundo de Bleach? Parte 2.

Black y Zamasu habían llegado al universo de Bleach justo en el momento del clímax de la batalla entre shinigamis y espadas.

Yamamoto: Ahora veras como te haré arder con mis llamas mocoso.

Zamasu: ¿Cómo te atreves a dirigirte así a un dios como yo?

Yamamoto: Escuchen no se metan, haré pagar a este insolente por sus palabras.

Shinji: Como gustes viejo-este miraba atentamente a Zamasu ya que notaba algo extraño en él.

Yamamoto le lanza una onda de fuego con la cual había encerrado a Aizen.

Yamamoto: Eso es todo niño, te lo dije solo eres una basu-este no terminó su palabra porque vio como el enemigo salía tranquilamente de su fuego y sin recibir daño alguno.

Yamamoto: ¿Cómo puedes resistir el fuego de mi Ryujin Jakka-este estaba con los ojos más abiertos que nada?

Zamasu: Ya te lo dije, porque yo soy un dios-Zamasu creó su espada de ki y se lanzó hacia Yamamoto.

En otra parte de la falsa ciudad de Karakura Aizen estaba impresionado ya que su técnica de hacerle ver cosas que no son no estaba funcionando.

Black: No podrás hacer que logre ver tus visiones humano.

Aizen: ¿Qué dijiste?, ¿cómo es que sabes de mi poder?

Black: Porque noté una extraña sensación pero la eliminé fácilmente-este puso una sonrisa y creo una bola de ki para lanzársela a Aizen.

Aizen al notar eso apenas logró esquivar la esfera para después recibir un golpe que lo mandaría al suelo, Gin le intentó golpear pero este fácilmente lo esquivo para después darle una patada que lo mandaría contra unos edificios.

Barragan: Imposible le está haciendo frente Aizen-este en su mente pensó si ayudaba a Aizen después podría tener unna oportunidad de haacerle frente.

Stark: Tenemos que ayudarlo-este preparaba sus pistolas para después empezar a lanzar varios ceros de ellas.

Harribel: No permitiré que lastimes a Aizen-sama-esta empezó a lanzar varias olas junto a los ceros de Stark.

Black al ver venir los ataques este desapareció para después aparecer detrás de Harribel clavándole su espada de ki en el pecho.

Harribel: ¿Qué demonios?-esta escupió sangre para voltear a ver a Black. Eres un monstruo dijo la espada.

Stark en sus pensamientos se decía. En qué momento se movió, esto es más rápido que nuestro sonido.

Gin y Aizen se quedaron impactados al ver que Harribel tenía una espada de Ki atravesada en su pecho así que rápidamente fueron hacia Black para cortarlo con sus espadas pero este les lanzó a la espada para después lanzar una bola de ki que la desintegraría.

De regreso en la batalla contra Zamasu, este logró aparecer delante de Yamamoto enterrando su espada de ki en el estómago.

Todos al ver su velocidad se quedaron impresionados ya que esa velocidad era muy superior a la de ellos.

Yamamoto: M-maldito mocoso-este escupió sangre para después ver como este le cortaba la cabeza con su espada de ki haciendo que su cuerpo cayera al suelo y su cabeza saliera volando.

Esto hizo que todos incluyendo los vizard decidieran atacar a Zamasu al mismo tiempo.

Con Black este estaba dispuesto a acabar con todos.

Aizen: Veo que tienes una energía bastante alta, ¿qué eres exactamente?

Black: Yo soy un dios que vino a eliminar a los humanos en nombre de la justicia.

Aizen: Ya veo, pero no podrás ganarnos, Barragan es tu turno.

Barragan: Sí Aizen-sama

Black: ¿Qué es esa cosa?

Barragan: Yo soy tu muerte.

Black: Quiero ver eso jajajaja Ahhhh Ahhh

Este se empezó a reír para después Black empezar a elevar su nivel de ki y transformarse en el super sayayin rose dejando ver su nueva apariencia y dejando atónitos a todos viendo que su poder había aumentado de golpe.

Gin: ¿Qué es esa transformación?

Black: Este es el super sayayin rose.

Barragan: ¿Super sayayin rose?

Black: Bien empecemos con la masacre.

Barragan empezó a lanzar su aliento para cuando estuviera a punto de tocar a Black este desapareciera dejando sorprendido al espada.

Barragan: ¿Dónde estás?-este miraba para todos lados

Black: Arriba de ti-este empezó a cargar unn kame hame ha.

Barragan al mirar de donde prevenía la voz solo vio como una esfera de energía se acercaba a él para desintegrarlo sin dejar ningún rastro.

Stark: I-imposible, fue derrotado así de fácil-este empezaba a sentir miedo.

Gin: ¿Qué haremos Aizen-sama? Ese sujeto nos supera y por mucho.

Aizen: No tengo ni idea-este empezaba a molestarse ya que solo quedaba el, Gin y el espada más fuerte.

En la pelea con Zamasu todos lo estaban atacando y este solo ponía una sonrisa.

Shinji: ¿Por qué no te mueres?-este se empezaba a cansar.

Zamasu apareció detrás de el para decirle.

Zamasu: Soy un dios inmortal.

Acto seguido desintegró a Shinji con una esfera de energía.

Ukitake: Inmortal, eso es imposible ¿de dónde rayos vienes?

Zamasu: Vengo del universo 10.

Ukitake: ¿Universo 10?, ¿qué es eso?

Zamasu: Del universo de dónde vengo solo necesitas saber eso.

En otro lado, para ser más exactos en el palacio real todos los que estaban ahí viendo la pelea decidieron despertar al rey espiritual para todos ellos ir a la batalla.

Con Black estaba sucediendo el desenlace de la batalla final.

Gin, Aize y Stark atacaban en conjunto, pero por más que intentaban no podían hacerle ningún rasguño

Black: Me aburren, pero al menos son más fuertes que los sujetos que enfrentamos hace un rato.

Stark: De que rayos hablas maldito.

Black: Así que como recompensa los eliminaré a los tres al mismo tiempo.

Acto seguido Black despareció para después aparecer arriba de ellos con las dos manos alzadas hacia el cielo, Black estaba creando una genkidama maligna solamente con su poder.

Aizen al percatarse de esa cosa vio que su fin estaba cerca.

Aizen: ¿Qué rayos es esa cosa?

Black: Una genkidama.

Black decidió lanzar la genkidama hacia los tres para que después Stark intentara destruirla con sus ceros y Aizen y Gin intentara aguantarla con sus manos, pero al recibir el ataque la genikadama hizo una explosión eliminado a los tres sujetos al instante y creando una gigantesca explosión que destruyó más de la mitad de la ciudad.

Black: Es hora de ir a la otra línea del tiempo.

Zamasu notó que la energía de Black se dirigía hacia el así que decidió ponerse serio.

Todos los vizard y shinigamis atacaban ferozmente a Zamasu cuando él les dijo.

Zamasu: Ah llegado su hora.

En hueco mundo Ichigo estaba a punto de salir de ahí sin saber que lo mejor hubiera sido quedarse en hueco mundo.

Black había llegado al lugar y decidió acabar con todo más rápido así que empezó a cargar un poderoso kame hame ha.

Zamasu: Será mejor que se rindan.

Ukitake: ¿Por qué habríamos de hacer eso?

Zamasu: Porque ya ha llegado su tiempo de morir.

Ukitake estaba a punto de decir algo cuando escuchó como los que estaban detrás de él dieron un grito haciendo que este volteara solo para ver que todos habían sido eliminados y que solo quedaba el quedaba vivo.

Ukitake: ¿Quién fue?-este estaba realmente enojado.

Black apareció delante de él y dijo

Black: Fui yo-este puso una sonrisa macabra.

Ukitaake: Así que es el fin eh.

Black: Sí-este creó su espada de ki para después cortarle la garganta a Ukitake y Zamasu rematándolo dándole una patada para que su cabeza saliera volando.

Zamasu: Terminamos demasiado rápido no-este miró a Black.

Black: Sí pero lo hice por una razón ya que nos divertiremos demasiado.

Zamasu: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

En esos momentos se abrió una grieta y vieron como 6 sujetos extraños salían de ella.

Black: Esta gente es más poderosa que a la que nos acabábamos de enfrentar.

Zamasu: Así que decidiste acabar rápido para disfrutar tu pelea con ellos ¿o me equivoco?-este puso otra sonrisa.

Black: No te equivocas-este le devolvió la sonrisa con otra sonrisa.

Ichibe: No se quienes sean pero serán derrotados por nosotros-este dijo con una voz confiada.

Justo en esos momentos al lado de la grieta de los que acababan de llegar se abrió otra para que después saliera Ichigo de ahí y viera a los extraños sujetos que estaban a su lado y enfrente de él.

Ichigo: ¿Qué está pasando?-este estaba más confundido que nada.

En esos momentos telepáticamente Ichibe se comunicaba con Ichigo diciendo que ellos eran los guardianes del rey espiritual y que llegaron a ese lugar ya que los Shinigamis y los espadas de Aizen habían sido eliminados por los sujetos que estaban enfrente del y que habían venido a hacerles frente a esos sujetos así dejando sorprendido y enojado a Ichigo por lo sucedido que inmediatamente se puso a lado de Ichibe.

Por otra parte en el planeta tierra del universo 7 Trunks le había comentado a Gohan lo sucedido así que este decidió hablar con su esposa Videl para decirle que iría a ayudar a Trunks así después de comentarle ambos salieron rumbo a la Corporación Cápsula.

Trunks: Gohan-san gracias por ayudarme pero-este puso una mirada triste.

Gohan: Ya sé que perdí poder pero iremos a avisarles al señor Vegeta y a mi padre de que iremos a la habitación del tiempo para entrenar para que ellos también vengan con nosotros.

Trunks inmediatamente puso una cara alegre al saber que sería nuevamente entrenado por su maestro.

Trunks: Ya veo, entonces vayamos.

Y así ambos partieron rumbo a la corporación cápsula para proponerles a Goku y Vegeta que antes de ir al futuro entrenaran dos días en la habitación del tiempo.

Continuará.

Hasta aquí dejaré el capítulo de hoy, espero les haya gustado y no se olviden de recomendar esta historia y pasarse por mi nueva historia Un híbrido sayayin entre espíritus.

Al comentario de **Broly999** déjame decirte que gracias por tu comentario y que bueno que te gusto la historia y no solo Vegetto aparecerá si no también aparecerá la fusión de Gohan y Trunks.


	7. Chapter 7

¿Qué hubiese pasado si Black Goku iba al mundo de Bleach? Parte final.

Ichigo que se había enterado de la derrota de todos sus amigos e incluso de la derrota de Aizen estaba dispuesto a derrotar al enemigo.

Black: Más gusanos, ¿no entienden que nunca me podrán derrotar?

Ichibe: Estás en presencia de los más fuertes, tu nunca nos podrás ganar.

Zamasu: Otro insolente que piensa que le puede ganar a un dios.

Rey espíritu: Ustedes junto al shinigami que acaba de llegar enfréntense a ese sujeto de piel verde, yo me encargaré del sujeto que tiene el pelo rosa.

Todos: Sí.

Así los sujetos que estaban con el rey espiritual desaparecieron junto con Ichigo y Zamasu desapareció dejando solos al rey espiritual y a Black.

Black: ¿Y tú eres?

Rey espiritual: Soy el rey espiritual el que gobierna la sociedad de almas ¿y tú quien eres?

Black: Mi nombre es Son Goku, así que tú eres el más fuerte eh.

Rey espiritual: Si.

Este inmediatamente creó varias zampakuto alrededor de Black para después lanzarlas hacia él, Black solo creó un campo de energía para desintegrar esas espadas y lanzarse al ataque contra el rey espiritual así logrando conectarle varios golpes, pero el rey en uno de esos ataques logró detener el golpe de Black para soltarle una patada en el rostro que lo mandaría a volar para después dirigirse hacia él para empezar a darle fuertes golpes y patadas a todo el cuerpo de Black para después ser mandado hacia el suelo.

Black se empezó a reír.

Black: Jajajajaaj, vamos sigue así.

Rey espíritu: ¿Acaso no te dolieron los golpes?-este miraba tranquilamente a Black.

Black: Sí pero me los deje dar para aumentar más mi poder-este comenzó a elevar su poder mirando malvadamente al rey espiritual.

Rey espiritual: ¿Qué es eso?

Black: El dolor que me hará más fuerte, sigue atacando, lograrás que alcance un nuevo poder.

Res espíritu: No me subestimes-el rey espíritu creó 2 espadas de fuego en sus manos.

Mientras tanto con Zamasu.

Zamasu: Así que serán ustedes mis oponentes.

Ichigo: Te derrotaremos primero para después ir con tu amigo y asesinarlo.

Zamasu: Que insoente-

Este se iba a lanzar al ataque cuando fue interrumpido por un corte de la espada de Ichibe que le atravesó su abdomen.

Ichibe: Jaa así de fácil fuiste derrotado niño, ¿cómo la sociedad de almas no podía contra ti?-este puso una sonrisa de triunfo pensando que había ganado.

Kirio: Muy bien Ichibe, ese sujeto es demasiado débil, no sé cómo no lo derrotaron antes.

Tenjiro: Lo más probable es que se hayan confiado.

Oetsu: Este sujeto no vae la pena, el que vale la pena es el que derroto a Aizen.

Ichibe: Deberí… Ahhgg-este había volteado a ver a sus compañeros para decirles que fueran con el otro sujeto, pero no logró terminar la frase ya que sintió un gran dolor en su abdomen.

Este al ver de dónde provenía el dolor quedó impactdo al ver que el sujeto que él había matado estaba vivo y que además tenía una espada de luz que provenía de su mano.

Zamasu: Ya se los dije soy inmortal.

Senjumaru: Ichibe-san-este gritó al ver que su amigo tenía una espada en su abdomen.

Ichibe: M-maldito ¿por qué no me puedo mover?

Zamasu: Porque mi compañero y yo podemos paralizar a unos insectos con un nivel muy bajo como ustedes.

Zamasu se alejó del cuerpo para lanzar una esfera de ki para rematarlo, pero cuando la lanzó una extraña luz negra impactó contra la esfera de Zamasu causando una gran explosión.

Ichigo: Inmortal o no te derrotare.

Zamasu: Tienes un nivel inferior a ellos, ¿enserio crees derrotarme?

Ichigo: Lo intentaré-este se lanzó al ataque.

Mientras tanto el cuerpo moribundo de Ichibe estaba ya en el suelo.

Oetsu: Resiste Ichibe te curaré-este estaba dispuesto a curarlo pero fue detenido por Ichibe.

Ichibe: No lo hagas, no me queda mucho tiempo aparte, maldición como pude ser tan descuidado.

Tenjiro: No hables te curaremos de alguna manera.

Ichibe: Me confié y fui derrotado, no subestimen al enemigo o podrían morir-este empezaba a cerrar los ojos lentamente.

Kirio: Maldición ese sujeto acabó con Ichibe-esta lloraba de la rabia.

Oetsu: E-e-está muero-este vio que el cuerpo de Ichibe ya no tenía pulso.

Tenjiro: Ese sujeto lo mataré-este elevó su reiatsu segado por la ira dispuesto a matar al enemigo.

De regreso en la batalla de Black, este y el rey espiritual continuaban dándose golpes y patadas a diestra y siniestra pero Black estaba dispuesto a fingir que iba a perder para aumentar más su poder, este anteriormente logró destruir las espadas del rey espíritu para continuar su pelea con golpes.

Black: ¿Me estás dando problemas?

Rey espíritu: Esto te pasa por confiarte, esta será mi victoria.

El rey espíritu creó una gran bola de fuego que se la lanzó hacia Black para después lanzar una gigantesca ola de agua creando mucho vapor.

Black: Maldito humo.

El rey espíritu le lanzó un puñetazo a Black que lo sacó del humo para después ser recibido por varias patadas en el estómago y ser mandado al suelo.

Black: Hazlo así conseguiré ese poder-este pensó sus palabras mientras ponía su sonrisa sádica.

El rey espíritu creó una gran esfera de que contenía agua, fuego, tierra y electricidad todo eso en una sola esfera gigante.

Rey espíritu: Este es tu fin-este le lanzó la esfera a Black creando una gran explosión que hizo que la dimensión donde estaban se destruyera y la verdadera ciudad de Karakura apareciera.

Mientras tanto con Zamasu, este había logrado eliminar a Ichigo con su propia zampakuto, ya que en uno de los ataques de este, Zamasu le arrebató la espada para después enterrarle la espada en la cara atravesándole toda su cara.

Los 4 guardianes que quedaban del rey espiritual se quedaron horrorizados al ver la manera de morir del shinigami.

Oetsu: Ese sujeto en verdad es peligroso.

Tenjiro: Será mejor que ataquemos en conjunto.

Kirio: Estoy de acuerdo.

Justo cuando los 4 estaban dispuestos a lanzarse sintieron que toda la dimensión donde estaban empezaba a temblar para después notar una gran explosión a lo lejos y ver que la ciudad donde estaban en todos lados empezaron a aparecer grietas para después de un rato aparecer en la misma ciudad.

Tenjiro: Estamos en la verdadera ciudad.

Oetsu: No puedo creer que…

Este no pudo terminar su frase ya que su cabeza había sido rebanada por Zamasu.

Zamasu: No se distraigan.-este ya había cortado la cabeza de su enemigo.l

Tenjiro: Noooo Oetsuu, ,malditóooooo-este miró con furia a Zamasu.

Kirio: Otro de nosotros ¿ah sido eliminado?

Senjumaru: Malditó, que tan fuerte es ese sujeto.

Zamasu: Será mejor que se rindan-este despareció y apareció atrás de Senjumaru para lanzarle una esfera de energía que le atravesó su pecho.

Pero esta vez Zamasu estaba dispuesto a acabar rápido, así que no dio tiempo de reaccionar a sus enemigos ya que había cortado por la mitad a Tenjiro y le partió la mitad de su cabeza a Kirio, todo est en menos de 5 segundos.

Zamasu: El plan 0 humanos está avanzando-este puso una sonrisa maliciosa.

Mientras tanto con Black.

Rey espíritu: Jajajaj te lo dije eso te pasa por confiarte.

Black: Te debo agradecer ya que me has ayudado a superar mis límites-este empezaba a salir del humo.

Rey espíritu: ¿Cómo?-este se horrorizó al escuchar la voz de su enemigo.

Black: Te mostraré el resultado de tus esfuerzos Ahhhhhhh Haaaa-este elevó su poder a niveles inimaginables y su pelo tomó otra apariencia haciendo que su pelo creciera más y salieran rayos de su cuerpo.

Rey espíritu: ¿Qué es ese poder?-el rey espíritu estaba más que aterrado ya que no le llegaba a los talones a ese sujeto.

Black: Este es el super saiyayin rose 2-este sonrió malévolamente para después lanzar un kame hame ha que desintegró al rey espíritu.

Zamasu ya había legado y presenciado todo.

Zamasu: Felicidades por obtener ese poder.

Black: Sí ahora acabemos con este planta-este volvió a su estado base.

Zamasu: Sí.

Ambos se alzaron al cielo junto al lado del portal de donde llegaron.

Black: Adiós sucios humanos-este creó un gigantesco kame hame ha que al impactar con la tierra esta empezó a destruirse.

Zamasu: Muy bien, vayamos a otro mundo paralelo.

Black: Sucios humanos esperen su hora.

Así ambos se metieron al portal y este se cerró al meterse Black y Zamasu a este dejando atrás otro mundo que estaba siendo destruido.

Continuará.

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, les quiero pedir disculpas si no use todas las habilidades de todos los personajes de la serie Bleach, pero no me acuerdo de sus nombres de los ataques así que por eso la hice así, pero las demás series que quedan si las haré con más detalle.

 **Broly999,** no podré contestar a tu pregunta porque sería contarte el final de la historia, de mi parte es todo y hasta la siguiente.


	8. Chapter 8

¿Qué hubiese pasado si Black Goku iba al mundo de Naruto?

Universo 7, Planeta tierra.

Trunks y Gohan ya habían llegado a donde estaban Goku y Vegeta para comentarles sobre entrenar en la habitación del tiempo.

Goku: ¿Gohan qué haces aquí?-este se sorprendió al ver a su hijo.

Gohan: Cuanto tiempo padre, y sobre porqué estoy aquí es porque he venido a ayudar a Trunks y aunque ya no tengo el poder de antes le propuse a Trunks entrenar en la habitación del tempo.

Goku: Ya veo, quieres retomar el camino del luchador-este se alegró al ver que su hijo iba a regresar a la batalla.

Goha: Sí, por eso eh venido a decirte a ti y al señor Vegeta que fuéramos a entrenar a la habitación del tiempo para elevar nuestro poder.

En esos momentos llegó Vegeta quién había escuchado sobre ir a la habitación del tiempo.

Vegeta: Parece una buena idea, ¿pero estás seguro que quieres ir?, eres débil, con tu poder actual no podrías derrotar a un hipotético Cell en su forma más poderosa.

Gohan: Eso lo tengo claro señor Vegeta, por eso decidí ir a la habitación del tiempo para entrenar y elevar mi poder.

Trunks: Padre, vayamos a entrenar para elevar nuestro poder-este puso una cara de orgullo que hizo que Vegeta sonriera.

Vegeta: Vale, vayamos.

Mientras tanto en el planeta tierra del futuro, en un portal se encontraban Black y Zamasu discutiendo de a dónde deberían ir ahora.

Zamasu: ¿Qué tal si vamos a esa?-señalando la dimensión donde 2 jóvenes se enfrentaban a una mujer con un extraño ojo que salía de su frente.

Black: ¿Por qué te llama la atención esa dimensión?

Zamasu: Me intriga que será ese extraño ojo.

Black: Sí lo pones así entraré en esa dimensión.

Zamasu: ¿Irás tu solo?

Black: Sí ya que parece ser pocas personas laas que quedan con vida en esa dimensión así que acabaré rápido.

Zamasu: Entonces esperaré aquí.

Así fue como el saiyayin oscuro se decidió a entrar al portal dimensional que lo iba a mandar a donde sucedía el clímax de la cuarta guerra ninja.

Mundo de Naruto.

Sasuke y Naruto estaban intentando sellar a Kaguya, Obito se había sacrificado y solo quedaban Kakashi, Sakura y los kages revividos en el campo de batalla.

Sasuke: Maldición-este retrocedió ya que Kaguya le logró dar un golpe en su estómago.

Naruto: Aún con el poder que nos dio el viejo no podemos derrotarla-este se empezaba a frustrar por no poder derrotarla.

Kaguya: Rencarnaciones de Indra y Ashura ha llegado su hora.

Esta se iba a lanzar en dirección a ambos jóvenes cuando vio que un extraño portal apareció en el aire dejando ver que salía 1 persona, al cual se le sentía que su chakra que era algo grande (Black había decidido nuevamente disminuir su poder para que se confiaran sus enemigos).

Black estaba observando todo su entorno y se percató que había extraños capullos que emanaban la energía de un humano.

Black: ¿Qué pasa aquí? Pensé que ya no había más humanos: -pensó Black.

Kaguya: ¿Quién eres y porque osas a interrumpir a mí? La progenitora del chakra.

Black: Jajajaja este planeta está lleno de debiluchos, así que limpiare a este mundo de ustedes humanos.

Kaguya: Que tontería estas diciendo mocoso, te eliminaré.

Esta iba a entrar en uno de sus portales cuando vio con algo de terror como ese sujeto se encontraba en frente de ella sosteniéndole la mano.

Con Naruto y Sasuke.

Sasuke: ¿Qué demonios hiso?-pregunto aterrado ya que no vio en que momento desapareció.

Naruto: No lo pude ver.

Ya de regreso con Black y Kaguya.

Black: ¿A dónde crees que ibas?-este le puso una sonrisa malévola que hizo estremecer a la progenitora del chakra.

Kaguya: ¿Cómo apareciste así de rápido?

Black: Fácil, use solamente mi velocidad.

Kaguya: ¿Tu velocidad? Es imposible.

Este le soltó una patada al estómago de Kaguya para después mandarla a volar varios metros y darle un puñetazo que la mandaría estrellar contra una roca que se encontraba algo más alejado de su posición.

Naruto: ¿Acaso la mandó a volar? ¿Así de fácil?-este empezó a sudar frio.

Sasuke: ¿Quién diablos es ese sujeto?

Kaguya: Ese sujeto ¿me logró dañar más que ellos 2?-se preguntó en su mente la progenitora del chakra, este será tu fin-respondió esta al ataque de Black comenzándole a lanzar huesos.

Black solamente ríe, ya que cuando su ataque estaba a punto de llegar a él, este despareció de su ataque dejando a todos los presentes sorprendidos.

Kaguya: ¿Dónde rayos está ese maldito?- esta empezó a intentar buscar su chakra.

Kaguya iba a volar para ver en donde se encontraba su enemigo cuando sintió un fuerte dolor en su espalda.

Kaguya: Kahhg-esta escupe sangre.

Poco a poco ella bajó su mirada al ver que una espada de energía había atravesado su cuerpo y que aparte no se podía mover, unos segundos después Black apareció enfrente de ella para después alejarse unos cuantos metros.

Black: Es hora de que vayas al infierno-este puso una sonrisa para después crear un gigantesco kame hame ha que le lanzaría a Kaguya pulverizándola completamente.

Naruto y Sasuke que se encontraban viendo la pelea se quedaron horrorizados al ver que la persona que estaban intentado sellar fuera asesinada tan fácilmente por ese sujeto de vestimentas negras.

Black usó su tele transportación para aparecer enfrente de los jóvenes que retrocedieron al ver que en tan solo unos instantes se encontraba enfrente de ellos.

Sasuke: M-maldito ¿cómo hiciste eso?-este estaba aterrorizado.

Black: Use una de mis habilidades.

Naruto: ¿Tus habilidades?-este miraba con asombro al saiyayin.

Black: Mueran sucios humanos.

Naruto: ¿Qué?-este vio que desapareció su nuevo enemigo.

Black apareció detrás de Naruto para lanzarle una bola de energía que atravesaría su pecho matándolo al instante.

Sasuke al ver tal escena decidió quemarlo con sus llamas del amateratsu pero el saiyayin solo elevó algo su poder para devolverle las llamas a Sasuke haciendo que este se quemara con sus propias llamas dejando más que horrorizados a Sakura y Kakashi.

Kakashi: La esperanza de la humanidad ¿ah sido eliminada?-dijo este sudando frio.

Sakura: Sasuke-kun-esta empezó a llorar.

Kakashi: No llores, será mejor que huya…

Este no terminó su frase porque Black había aparecido delante de ellos.

Kakashi: Su poder es tremendo, con razón Sasuke y Naruto no lo derrotaron-pensó el ninja aterrado.

Sakura al verlo se enojó porque vio a lo lejos como Sasuke se seguía consumiendo en sus propias llamas haciendo que esta le lanzara un puñetazo a Black pero este la detuvo con una mano para después con la otra reventarle su cabeza con una esfera de Ki dejando a Kakashi sin habla y sin poder moverse ya que su antiguo equipo había sido masacrado por el extraño sujeto.

Black: Muere humano-este solamente creó otra esfera de energía pulverizando a Kakashi.

Black alzó vuelo al lado del portal para acabar de una vez con el planeta y lanzar una pequeña esfera de ki a la tierra haciendo que poco a poco temblara y se empezara a destruir, los kages que estaban presenciando como el planeta iba a ser destruido aceptaron su destino y se quedaron quietos esperando la explosión.

Black: Patéticos, no duraron nada-metiéndose al portal.

Zamasu: Bienvenido.

Black: Fueron meras moscas.

Zamasu: Lo sé vi todo desde aquí, pero que tal si antes de ir a otro mundo vamos a tomar té un rato, así te curo las pocas energías que perdiste volviéndote más fuerte.

Black: Me parece bien.

Así ambos regresaron a la cabaña del futuro de Trunks.

Planeta tierra del universo 7.

Había pasado ya cierto tiempo desde que los saiyayin habían llegado al templo sagrado y donde Gohan y Trunks habían entrado primero a la habitación del tiempo.

Desde lo ocurrido con Black y Zamasu en las dimensiones que habían sido destruidas había pasado ya casi un día desde que ambos decidieron regresar a su mundo a descansar.

Vegeta: Están a punto de salir.

Goku: Sí, me pregunto qué tan fuertes se habrán hecho.

Vegeta: No importa que tan fuertes se hayan vuelto ya que yo superaré el poder de todos ustedes insecto-este puso su típica sonrisa orgullosa

Continuará.

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero les haya gustado y si es así no se olviden de recomendar la historia y dejar sus opiniones o comentarios de los capítulos o capítulo, de mi parte es todo y nos vemos hasta el otro capítulo.

Próximamente

Trailer de Date a Live: La aparición de Black Shido.


	9. Chapter 9

¿Qué hubiese pasado si Black Goku iba al mundo de Noragami? Parte 1

Universo 7, futuro de Trunks.

En una cabaña alejada de la ciudad se encontraban Black y Zamasu tomando él te.

Black: Creo que es hora de continuar con la eliminación de los sucios humanos de esas dimensiones.

Zamasu: ¿A cuál quieres ir?

Black: A la que sea después de todo, todos serán eliminados-poniendo una sonrisa malévola.

Zamasu: Entonces abre el portal y vayamos de una vez-poniendo otra sonrisa malévola.

Universo 7. Presente.

Habitación del tiempo.

Gohan y Trunks habían salido de la habitación del tiempo y les contaron a sus padres de la nueva fuerza que obtuvieron con su entrenamiento dejando sorprendidos a ambos padres por el potencial que tenían sus hijos, así después de esto Goku y Vegeta entraron en la habitación del tiempo.

Trunks: Gracias por el entrenamiento Gohan-san.

Gohan: Trunks me sorprendió tu progreso ahí adentro.

Trunks: Ahora solo falta esperar a mi padre y al señor Goku para después ir a mi mundo y traerle la paz que se merece.

Gohan: Definitivamente traeremos la paz a tu mundo Trunks-mostrando su típica sonrisa.

Mundo de Noragami.

Se encontraban Yato, Yukine y Hiyori platicando sobre un árbol de cerezo.

Yato: Cerezos, no los había visto por un tiempo.

Yukine: ¿Qué dices? Hay cerezos por todo Japón.

Yato: Prefiero la comida, así que a comer-este se sentó sobre un mantel que había en el suelo.

Hiyori: Espera, debemos esperar al resto.

Yukine/Yato: ¿El resto?

En esos momentos llegaron Kofuku y Daikoku donde ambos saludaron a todos los presentes y donde Daikoku le entregó una botella a Yato alegrándolo.

Justo después llegó Tenjin junto a 5 de sus shinki.

Yato: ¿No crees que invitaste mucha gente Hiyori?

Hiyori: De hecho todavía falta un grupo más.

Yato: ¿Un grupo más?

En eso se creó una gran concentración de humo para después dejar ver que había llegado Bishamon junto a 10 de sus Shinki.

Todos estaban dispuestos a pasar una tarde inolvidable pero no estaban preparados para lo que venía. El poder de un verdadero Dios.

Mientras tanto en la cabaña de Black y Zamasu.

Zamasu: Vayamos.

Black: Sí-este utilizó su anillo para abrir el portal y luego entrar en este.

Ya en el portal, estos habían llegado a donde estaban las dimensiones que Black había encontrado.

Zamasu: Entremos en la que sea.

Black: Vale, entonces sigamos con el plan 0 humanos.

Ambos procedieron a entrar al portal para segundos después aparecer arriba de una ciudad común y corriente.

Black: Otra ciudad común y corriente.

Zamasu: Que horrible paisaje, además notaste esas presencias.

Black: Sí, esas presencias que emanan una aura divina, esto será interesante-este puso su sonrisa malévola.

Zamasu: Deberíamos hacerles una visita.

Black: Pero primero hagamos de este paisaje triste uno más bello.

Zamasu: Eliminemos a estos sucios humanos que contaminan un bello mundo creado por dioses.

Black: Kame Hame Ha-este creó una esfera de energía en sus manos para después lanzarla hacia debajo de él creando una gigantesca explosión matando a todos los que habitaban en un radio de 25 km.

Zamasu: Yo me encargare de seguir destruyendo a los insignificantes humanos, tú ve hacia esas presencias divinas.

Black: De acuerdo-este inmediatamente se fue volando a gran velocidad hacia la dirección donde provenían varias energías divinas.

Mientras tanto con Yato y los demás.

Todos estaban disfrutando de la comida y Hiyori le dijo a Yato.

Hiyori: Te cause muchos problemas, esta es mi forma de disculparme.

Yato: No es tu culpa-poniéndose algo rojo. Ella es la culpable-volteando a ver a Bishamon.

Ambos estaban mirándose fijamente cuando fueron sorprendidos por una gigantesca explosión que vieron a lo lejos haciendo que todos los presentes se pararan inmediatamente.

Yukine: ¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?-este le dirigió la mirada a Yato.

Yato: No tengo idea.

Bishamon: Kazuma vayam…

Esta no termino su frase por que fue interrumpida por un hombre que apareció delante de ellos pero en el cielo.

Bishamon: ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Acaso fuiste el que causó la explosión?

Black: Así que ustedes son dioses ¿me pregunto cuál será su poder?-este les sonrió de una manera macabra.

Bishamon: Responde a mi pregunta-esta miró con furia al saiyayin oscuro.

Black: Sí, yo mate a esos insignificantes humanos.

Kofuku: ¿Y quieres que te creamos?-esta miro seriamente al saiyayin.

Black: No me importa si me creen o no, después de todo eh venido para eliminarlos.

Justo cuando Black terminó esa frase se vio a lo lejos varias explosiones más.

Yato: ¿Otra explosión?-este miró con asombro las explosiones.

Black: Al parecer mi compañero ya ha empezado con la erradicación de los humanos.

Yukine: ¿Tu compañero?-este empezó a mirar con un poco de asombro y terror al sujeto que apareció delante de ellos.

Black: Sí y mientras él se encarga de los humanos yo me encargaré de ustedes, además ¿por qué están con los sucios humanos ustedes que son seres divinos?

Yato: Eso no te incumbe, ven Sekki-Yato hizo que Yukine se transformara para pelear contra Black.

Black: Eso no me lo esperaba ¿transformar humanos en armas? Interesante.

Kazuma: Bishamon-sama ¿qué hacemos?

Bishamon: Entraremos en acción pero primero quiero ver que hace Yato contra ese sujeto.

Yato: Yukine no es un arma, es mi compañero y amigo, Hiyori aléjate de aquí-este miró a Hiyori en señal de que se alejara.

Hiyori: Pero Yato no te puedo dejar aquí.

Yato: Por favor hazme caso, ese sujeto se ve que es muy fuerte y no quiero ponerte en peligro.

Hiyori: De acuerdo-esta empezó a alejarse del lugar.

Yato: Ahora sí, me encargaré de eliminarte-este volteó a ver a Black.

Black: Así que ella es importante para ti ¿eh?, ¿cómo reaccionarías si la mato?

Yato: Jum y ¿crees que te dejaría hacerlo?

Black: Sólo mira.

Éste puso su mano en dirección de Hiyori lanzándole una ráfaga de ki que le atravesaría el estómago matándola al instante haciendo que todos los presentes voltearan a ver en dirección de donde iba Hiyori corriendo para dejar a todos horrorizados por la acción cometida por el saiyayin oscuro

Yato: Hiiyoriiiiiiiiiii.

Continuará.

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero y les haya gustado, perdonen por la tardanza pero surgieron unas cosas que tuve arreglar y también perdonen por hacer el capítulo muy corto pero como todavía no termino de arreglar eso estoy corto de tiempo, pero para el lunes ya actualizaré esta y la historia de Un híbrido saiyayin entre espíritus, de mi parte es todo y hasta la siguiente.

Próximamente.

Trailer de Date a Live: La aparición de Black Shiso.

PD: Próximamente para este martes el primer capítulo de la serie Gohan del futuro en High School DxD.


	10. Chapter 10

¿Qué hubiese pasado si Black Goku iba al mundo de Noragami? Parte final.

Todos que estaban disfrutando de una gran comida para fortalecer lazos entre dioses y shinkis fue interrumpida por Black Goku que después de destruir gran parte de la ciudad este se fue en dirección de las energías divinas dejando a Zamasu destruyendo el resto del mundo.

Black había asesinado a Hiyori y todos estaban estupefactos pero Yato estaba mirando con furia al saiyayin.

Yato: Maldito no te lo perdonare,-este miraba con enojo al saiyayin oscuro.

Yukine: No puede ser Hiyori ha sido asesinada por ese sujeto-este decía e sus pensamientos.

Black: Jajaja ¿estas furioso por la muerte de un sucio humano? Para ser un dios me decepcionas.

Yato: No te atrevas a hablar de Hiyori así-este grito y se lanzó al ataque contra Black.

Daikoku: ¿Qué hacemos Kofuku-sama?

Kofuku: ¿Hiyori-chan ha sido asesinada?-esta seguía en shock por su muerte.

Todos los demás como Tenjinn y Bishamon y sus respectivos shinkis estaban todavía sin poder reaccionar.

Mientras tanto con Black.

Black estaba esquivando todos los ataques de Yato.

Yato: Te mataré te mataré te mataré- no paraba de decir estas frases mientras atacaba a Black.

Black: Un dios segado por la ira solo por la muerte de un asqueroso humano me das asco-este se puso serio y le dio una patada en el estómago a Yato que lo mandó a volar para después aparecer delante de él y empezar a darle una paliza para después darle una patada que lo mandaría al suelo, acto seguido este apareció delante de él y le soltó una ráfaga de ki que lo mandó estrellarse contra el suelo.

Esto hizo que los demás dioses salieran del shock y fueran a socorrer a Yato.

Kofuku: ¿Yato-san estas bien?

Yato: M-maldición ese sujeto me ha dado una buena paliza.

Kofuku: ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle eso a Yato-san?-esta tenía su mirada en Black.

Black: Los dioses que pasan tiempo con los mortales deben morir-este estiró su mano para lanzar una ráfaga de ki.

Todos al ver eso decidieron apartarse y llamar a sus respectivos shinkis.

Bishamon: Debemos colaborar si queremos derrotar a ese sujeto.

Todos: Sí.

Así fue donde comenzó una pelea donde Kofuku le lanzaba ondas de viento a Black, Bishamon le disparaba con sus pistolas e intentaba darle con su látigo mientras Yato atacaba con sus espadas cuando veía una oportunidad al igual que Tenjin, Black solo estaba esquivando cuando en uno de esos ataques tomo del cuello a Tenjin y lo mandó al suelo, acto seguido le dio una patada a Kofuku que la mandó a estrellarse contra el árbol de cerezo, a Yato le metió un cabezazo para acto seguido empezar a darle varios golpes en el estómago haciendo que escupiera sangre y cayera al suelo quedando enfrente de Bishamon, todos los demás estaban gravemente heridos.

Bishamon: ¿Quién rayos eres tú?

Black: Yo soy el dios que le traerá la belleza a este mundo contaminado por los sucios humanos.

Bishamon: ¿Tú eres un dios? ¿Qué clase de dios destruye a los humanos los cuales deben ser protegidos?

Black: Los humanos son innecesarios, es preciso exterminarlos ya que causan guerras inútiles y se llegan a pelear por cualquier cosa insignificante, los humanos han hecho mal uso del conocimiento brindado por los dioses.

Bishamon: Los humanos cometen esos errores pero eso no significa que debamos eliminarlos.

Black: Jum, eres tan estúpida como pareces.

En esos momentos el león de Bishamon iba a tacar por atrás a Black pero este desapareció dejando sorprendidos a Bishamon y su león.

Bishamon: ¿A dónde fue?-esta miraba por todos lados para encontrar al saiyayin.

Black: Atrás del león.

El león iba a voltear en dirección de Black, pero cuando volteó fue recibido por la espada de Black que le atravesó el pecho.

Bishamon: Ahhh-esta empezó a gritar de dolor.

Esta vio como poco a poco su shinki iba cayendo muerto al suelo.

Black: ¿Oh? Así que si mato a tus armas te causo dolor ¿qué interesante?-este puso una sonrisa macabra que hizo que Bishamon retrocediera.

Bishamon: M-maldito ¿qué tienes planeado hacer?

Black: Hacerte sufrir hasta la muerte.

Cuando este se iba a lanzar al ataque fue interceptado por los otros dioses.

Black: ¿Piensan resistirse a mi aun sabiendo que es inútil?

Yato: Sí, nosotros protegeremos a la humanidad.

Black: Ya veo, entonces por su determinación les mostraré algo bueno.

Tenjin: ¿Qué?

Black empezó a gritar y elevar su para momentos después dejar ver que se había transformado en el súper saiyayin rose.

Kofuku: ¿Qué es esa transformación?-esta empezaba a temblar de miedo.

Black: Esta es la transformación de un dios supremo y hermoso como yo-este lo decía con total confianza. Bien es hora de que ataque.

Este en cuestión de segundos con una patada le quebró el cuello a Tenjin sorprendiendo a todos por su velocidad.

Yato: ¿En qué momento?

Todos se separaron de Black pero fue inútil ya que este había aparecido delante de Kofuku atravesándole el estómago con su puño.

Bishamon y Yato en un arranque de ira estaban golpeándolo sin dejar que este aparentemente no se pudiera defender, en uno de esos ataques este fue mandado al suelo.

Black: Jajaja este dolor me hará más y más fuerte-este elevó más su poder.

Bishamon: ¿Imposible acaso lo volvimos más fuerte?

Yato: ¿Quién rayos es ese sujeto?

Black apareció delante de Yato dándole un golpe que lo mandó a volar para después tomar del cuello a Bishamon.

Black: Adiós sucia diosa que se ha mezclado con mortales-este le perforó su estómago con una ráfaga de ki que la mandó en picada al suelo.

Yato al ver eso fue corriendo inmediatamente hacia ella.

Yato: ¿Bishamon cómo es posible que hayas perdido?

Biishamon: Creo que me confié demasiado, no lo sé-esta escupía sangre. Escúchame Yato por favor derrota a ese sujeto y venga nuestras muertes-esta cerró los ojos muriendo en los brazos de Yato.

Yato: Maldicioooooooon

Este se lanzó nuevamente al ataque contra Black, pero este cansado de todo decidió acabar con todo.

Black: Me aburres dios que se junta con mortales.

Yato: ¿Qué?

Este estaba dispuesto a decir otra frase pero fue interrumpido por una patada de este que lo mandó al suelo creando un cráter para nada más voltear a ver hacia donde estaba su enemigo y este solo vio como una esfera gigante de color rosa era hecha en las manos de ese sujeto.

Yato: ¿Qué demonios es esa esfera?

Black: Tu fin basura-este lanzó su kame hame ha desintegrando en el acto a Yato.

Black: Iré con Zamasu-este utilizó su tele transportación.

Zamasu: Vaya al parecer ya acabaste.

Black: Sucios dioses que se mezclaron con los humanos-este volvió a su estado base.

Zamasu: Bueno es hora de irnos.

Black: ¿Ya acabaste?

Zamasu: No, pero nadie es digno de que me esfuerce en matarle.

Black: Entonces destruyamos este insignificante planeta.

Zamasu: Sí.

Ambos se dirigieron al portal para después ambos crear unas ráfagas de ki que mandaron hacia la tierra haciendo que se empezara a destruir nuevamente.

Black: Es hora de ir a la última dimensión.

Zamasu: El plan 0 humanos está siendo un rotundo éxito-este sonrió malvadamente.

Universo 7, Templo sagrado.

Gohan: Están a punto de salir.

Truks: Ya falta poco para el fin de Black-este puso una sonrisa de victoria.

Continuará.

Hasta aquí el capíitulo de hoy, espero les haya gustado, de mi parte es todo y hasta la próxima.

Próximamente.

Trailer de Date a Live: La aparición de Black Shido.


	11. Chapter 11

¿Qué hubiese pasado si Black Goku iba al mundo de Date a live? Parte 1.

Black y Zamasu ya habían acabado con la vida de varias personas en diferentes dimensiones, estos dos decidieron ir a la última dimensión para terminar el plan 0 humanos y después destruir a Trunks.

Black: Jajaja esta es la última dimensión, ¿crees que nos diviertan Zamasu?-este miró a su compañero con una sonrisa malvada.

Zamasu: No lo creo, todos son débiles-este volteó a ver a Black con una sonrisa macabra.

Mundo de Date a live.

Habían pasado dos días desde que Tohka fue rescatada y los poderes de Miku fueran sellados.

Casa de Shido, se encontraban todas las espíritus y Shido hablando.

Shido: Me alegro que todo haya regresado a la normalidad-decía el chico con una gran sonrisa.

Tohka: Sí, gracias por salvarme Shido.

Miku: Y gracias por aceptarme Darling.

Yoshino: Me alegra pasar tiempo con ustedes-decía la chica tímidamente.

Shido: Me alegro Yoshino-este le sonrió a la chica.

Pero en esos momentos empezaron a sonar varias alarmas de campo magnético y haciendo que toda la ciudad empezara a temblar poniendo en alerta a todos.

Kotori: ¿Q-qué rayos está sucediendo?-esta estaba intentando no caer por el temblor.

Shido: ¿Acaso han venido varios espíritus al mismo tiempo?-este intentaba no carse.

Kotori: Vayamos al Fraxinus.

Todos: Sí.

En otro lado de la ciudad.

Se abrió un portal dejando ver a Black y Zamasu que habían llegado a la ciudad, pero al llegar notaron que los humanos estaban refugiándose y que estaba además sonando una especie de alarma.

Zamasu: ¿Por qué estará sonando ese extraño ruido? Además ¿Por qué los humanos se refugian? Eso no ha pasado hasta el momento-preguntó el ex kaiyoshin confundido a su compañero.

Black: No importa cuál sea el motivo o porque se escondes yo los eliminaré-este cargó una esfera de ki en su mano y la lanzó hacia unos edificios donde se estaban escondiendo los humanos así matando a todos y creando una gran explosión.

En esos momentos varias balas impactaron en el cuerpo de Black y Zamasu pero estos ni se inmutaron pero si sorprendieron a las chicas del ASt.

Zamasu: Al parecer estas serán nuestras próximas víctimas-este sonrió malvadamente.

Black: Sí parece ser-este volteó a ver a las chicas.

Origami: ¿Qué clase de espíritus son ustedes?-esta miró sorprendida a los sujetos ya que nunca había escuchado de espíritus hombres.

Zamasu: ¿Espíritus? Jaa niña insolente.

Black: Nosotros somos dioses encargados de limpiar a este mundo.

Origami: ¿Dioses? Sí como no.

Mientras tanto en el Fraxius.

Kotori: Reine ¿Por qué no ha habido ningún campo magnético?

Reine: No lo sé pero he detectado dos fuentes de calor en dirección al norte.

Kotori: Bien pon la imagen de ese lugar.

Reine: Sí-esta empezó a buscar con más precisión de donde venían esas fuentes de calor para después poner una imagen de las chicas del AST y dos extraños sujetos.

Kotori: ¿Quién rayos son ellos? Acaso espíritus-pregunto la chica de pelo rojo.

Mana: No lo sé, pero no me da esto buena espina.

Kotori: Sigamos observando por el momento, Reine pon audio.

Reine: Me tendré que acercar más para hacerlo.

Kotori: No importa acércate.

De regreso con Black y Zamasu.

Black: Somos los dioses encargados de eliminar a ustedes los humanos de este bello mundo-este empezó a reírse.

Origami: ¿De qué te ríes?-esta se molestó por la risa del saiyayin oscuro.

Black: Porque de todos los lugares que hemos destruido, ustedes son los más inútiles que nos han intentado hacer frente.

Origami: ¿Qué quieres decir con otros lugares?-esta estaba sorprendida.

Zamasu: Por medio de ese portal-apuntando al portal.

Orgamii: ¿Y cómo hicieron eso?-esta estaba sorprendida ya que notó que eso fue lo que activó las alarmas.

Black: Con este anillo del tiempo-este levantó su mano donde tenía el anillo dejando ver este.

Origami: ¿Con ese anillo? No te creo.

Black: No me importa si me creen o no.

Zamasu: Después de todo este planeta será su tumba.

Origami: Ya veremos.

Zamasu: Oye déjame enfrentarme a ellas-este volteó a ver a su compañero.

Black: Esta bien.

Origami: ¿Tu solo? Acaso crees que nos vas a poder derrotar a nosotras 10-esta miró confiada al sujeto.

Zamasu: Sí.

En el Fraxinus.

Kaguya: ¿Acaso piensa enfrentarse a ella el solo?-esta miró sorprendia al sujeto verde.

Yuzuru: La maestra Origami lo vencerá no hay de qué preocuparnos aparte si quiere pelear el sólo que lo haga.

Miku: Pero aun así noto algo raro, especial en ese sujeto con cabello alborotado y lo que parece ser un traje de combate negro.

Kotori: ¿Qué percibes Miku?

Miku: Maldad-esta miró detenidamente al saiyayin oscuro.

De regreso en el campo de batalla.

Zamasu: Les daré el primer golpe.

Origami: No nos subestimes.

Las diez chicas del AST empezaron a lanzar varias balas en dirección del Zamasu perro este creó un campo de energía para repeler todas las balas.

Origami: ¿Cómo hiciste eso?-esta miró sorprendida de que sus balas no le hayan afectado además de que no haya hecho nada con sus manos.

Zamasu: ¿Eso es todo? Qué patético.

Origami: No te burles-esta se lanzó al ataque en conjunto con sus compañeras con sus espadas.

Pero cuando Origami iba a impactar con su espada, su espada fue interceptada por la espada de ki de Zamasu.

Origamii: ¿Cómo hiciste eso?-esta miró sorprendida la espada.

Zamasu: Solo utilicé mi energía.

Acto seguido todas las chicas del AST lanzaban simultáneamente varios espadazos pero todos estos eran bloqueados fácilmente por la espada de Zamasu.

Pero después de un rato Zamasu deicidio actuar.

En uno de esos ataques mandó a volar la espada de una de las chicas para después enterrarle su espada en su estómago haciendo que escupiera sangre.

Zamasu: Se los dije, su resistencia es inútil-este retiró su espada de la chica dejándola caer muerta al piso y volteando a ver a las demñas chicas.

Orgami: M-maldito ¿cómo te atreves?-esta atravesó su espada en el estómago de Zamasu.

Orgami: Jum te lo tienes merecido-esta sonrió.

En el Fraxinus.

Shido: Bien hecho Origami-este felicitaba a su amiga.

Yuzuru: Buen trabajo maestra Origami.

De regreso al campo de batalla.

Después de pensar que habían derrotado al sujeto la expresión de Origami cambió de felicidad a terror al ver que el sujeto seguía con vida.

Origami: ¿Cómo rayos estas vivo?

En el Fraxinus.

Kotori: ¿No lo mató?-esta miró sorprendida al sujeto que seguía con vida.

Shido: ¿Acaso tendrá el mismo poder que yo de curarse de cualquier herida?-este igual miró sorprendida al sujeto.

En el campo de batalla.

Zamasu: Yo tengo un cuerpo inmortal-este miró con una sonrisa totalmente malvada a Origami haciendo que esta retirara su espada.

En el Fraxinus.

Yoshino: ¿I-inmortal?-decía la chica algo asustada.

Mientras tanto en el universo 7.

Corporación cápsula.

Bulma: Les he preparado la máquina del tiempo.

Goku: Gracias Bulma.

Gohan: Vamos a salvar tu futuro Trunks.

Trunks: Sí.

Vegeta: JUM.

Bulma: Iré con ustedes-esta sorprendió a todos.

Trunks: Pero es peligroso madre-este estaba sorprendido por las palabras de su madre.

Goku: Además no hay espacio.

Whiss y Bills que se encontraban ahí por la comida decidieron hablar.

Whiss: Yo la haré más grande-este golpeó su báculo ligeramente en el suelo para después hacer la máquina del tiempo más grande.

Bulma: Gracias Whiss-san, regresando les daré mucha comida.

Whiss: Por eso lo hice.

Bills: Más vale que no se tarden, me muero de hambre.

Bulma: Sí sí-esta solo lo ignoró y se subió a la máquina del tiempo.

Vegeta: Insecto, ¿llevas las semillas del ermitaño?-pregunto el príncipe del saiyayin a su rival.

Goku: Sí-este le mostró la bolsa que incluía algunas semillas.

Después de unos minutos ya que todos estaban en la nave se fueron en dirección al futuro de Trunks.

Trunks: Ha llegado tu hora Black.

Continuará.

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero y les haya gustado, disculpen la tardanza jejej pero ya los escribiré los relatos con más frecuencia.

Esta última dimensión va a tener 10 capítulos y este es el primero jejej

También les quería comentar que haré después de esta teoría una teoría con Dante y Vergil de Devil May Cry pero no sé a qué mundo mandarlos.

To love ru

Trinity seven

High school dxd

Zero no Tsukaima

Naruto o

Mahou no testament.

Si les gusta esta idea por favor dejen su comentario de a que universo quieren que vayan.

De mi parte es todo y hasta la siguiente.


	12. Chapter 12

¿Qué hubiese pasado si Black Goku iba al mundo de Date a live? Parte 2.

Black y Zamasu habían llegado a la línea del tiempo de Date a live, estos al llegar habían causado varias alarmas de campo magnético, las chicas del AST fueron a enfrentarlos pero una de ellas fue asesinada por Zamasu, Origami en un arranque de ira le atravesó su espada a Zamasu, pero este les dijo a las chicas que era inmortal.

Estas palabras hicieron que las chicas del AST y del Fraxinus tuvieran un poco de miedo.

Origami: ¿I-inmortal?-esta tomó distancia lejos de Zamasu.

Zamasu: Sí yo un gran dios soy inmortal-este creó una espada de ki en su mano derecha.

Origami: ¿Cómo hiciste eso?-esta se sorprendió ya que no había visto esa habilidad antes.

Zamasu: Veamos que espada es mejor-este se lanzó al ataque contra Origami.

En el Fraxinus.

Shido: Debemos de ir a ayudar a Origami, Kotori-este lo decía con algo de desesperación ya que vio que el enemigo estaba solo jugando con Origami.

Kotori: E-está bien-esta estaba impresionada de que alguien más aparte de los espíritus le hiciera frente a Origami.

Reine: Chicas prepárense, tú también Mana-esta le empezó a dar órdenes de que se prepararan para la batalla a las chicas.

Con Black y Zamasu.

Zamasu seguía jugando a un choque de espadas con Origami, sus compañeras no podían ayudar ya que estaban temblando de miedo.

Black: Es su hora, vengan a pelear-este volteó malvadamente en dirección del Fraxinus.

En el Fraxinus.

Todas las espíritus ya tenían puesto sus vestidos Astrales y Mana su equipo de combate, pero cuando estaban a punto de irse escucharon una voz que decía.

Black: Es su hora, vengan a pelear.

Todas las chicas y los demás tripulantes del Fraxinus empezaron a temblar bastante ya que vieron que el sujeto de cabellos alborotados miró en su dirección y con una sonrisa más malvada que la de Kurumi.

Kotori: ¿N-nos descubrió?-esta empezaba a sudar frío.

Shido: N-no puede ser, ¿pero cómo?-este estaba impactado de que los descubriera.

Con Black.

Black: Jajajaja esto será interesante-este creó una esfera de ki en su mano derecha y la mandó a volar contra el Fraxinus causando una gran explosión y haciéndose visible la nave y de cómo esta iba cayendo poco a poco.

Momentos antes de la explosión.

Las chicas que vieron que una esfera de energía se dirigía rápidamente hacia ellas no les dio tiempo a reaccionar pero.

Reine: Campo de energía-estas palabras hicieron que un campo rodeara a todas las personas que se encontraban en la nave.

De regreso con Black.

Las chicas del AST vieron que Black estaba distraído así que decidieron atacarlo, pero cuando el saiyayin oscuro notó que se acercaban las 8 presencias este se volteó rápidamente en dirección de las chicas y les lanzó una esfera de ki a las chicas desintegrando a la mitad de las chicas del AST en el acto.

Las supervivientes que quedaron soltaron su armamento y no podían moverse ya que notaron que no tenían posibilidades de ganar.

Chica 1: ¿Quién rayos es ese sujeto?-esta estaba aterrada.

Chica 2: No tenemos posibilidades-esta estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

Black: Jajaja veo que se rinden, así sufrirán menos sucios humanos-este con su velocidad y con su espada de ki, en tan sólo cuestión de segundos les cortó la cabeza a las chicas que habrían sobrevivido a su anterior ataque.

Momentos antes con Reine y las demás.

Reine: Lo hemos logrado, ¿quién rayos es ese sujeto?-esta puso una mirada seria.

Kotori: O-oye Reine-san ¿cómo hiciste eso?-esta estaba agradecida de que Reine salvara a todos.

Reine: Lo siento Kotori, pero este poder lo he tenido desde hace mucho tiempo-esta volteó a ver a Kotori.

Shido: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-este se estaba reincorporando junto a las demás de la explosión.

Reine: Yo soy el primer espíritu que pareció en este mundo, yo soy Phantom.

Todas las espíritus y los demás tripulantes se quedaron impactados ante la revelación de su amiga.

Kotori iba a hablar pero fue interrumpida por Reine.

Reine: Sé que todos tienen muchas preguntas, pero lo primero será encargarnos de ese sujeto para que les pueda contar todo cn calma.

Kotori: E-está bien-esta aceptó a regañadientes ya que quería respuestas de por qué ella era Phantom, pero sabía que ahorita la mayor importancia eran esos sujetos que habían aparecido.

Kotori: Bueno, Tohka, las demás chicas, Reine , Shido y yo iremos hacia dónde están esos sujetos, ustedes quédense aquí-esta miró a su tripulación.

Shido: ¿Yo?-este estaba impresionado por las palabras de su hermano.

Kotori: Sí, aunque tengas poca experiencia sabes por lo menos manejar una espada, eso nos servirá de algo.

Shido: De acuerdo-este tomó una mirada seria.

Reine y las demás se iban acercando al campo de batalla.

De regreso con Black y Zamasu.

Zamasu seguía humillando a Origami.

Zamasu: ¿Qué pasa humana, acaso no puedes ni siquiera tocarme?-este le sonrió malvadamente.

Origami: C-cállate maldito-esta intentaba buscar una oportunidad de liberarse de su espada de ki.

Pero ella al percatarse de que ya no estaba nadie de su equipo y que además notó que cuatro de sus compañeras estaban degolladas esta se quedó aterrada de ver que su equipo había sido masacrado, esto hizo que bajara la guardia y Zamasu aprovechara para enterrarle su espada en el estómago.

Zamasu: Bajaste la guardia humana.

Origami: H-he perdido, lo siento Shido-esta con una de sus manos intentaba zafarse de la espada pero momentos después sintió como esta caía al suelo y una voz gritaba su nombre.

Shido: Origamiiiiiiiii-este gritó al ver que su amiga estaba muriendo.

Este grito solo hizo que Black y Zamasu voltearan en dirección de Shido y las demás chicas que ya habían llegado al campo de batalla, estos sonrieron malvadamente.

Universo 7.

Futuro de Trunks.

La máquina del tiempo había llegado

Goku: Ah, por fin hemos llegado-este salió de la nave junto a los demás.

Trunks: Sí, por fin hemos llegado-este guardó la cápsula.

Gohan: ¿Este es el futuro?-este estaba impresionado de ver cómo era el futuro de Trunks.

Trunks: Sí, ese maldito de Black lo causó-este puso una mirada seria.

Gohan: No te preocupes por eso, hemos venido a derrotarlo-este tocó el hombro del saiyayin.

Trunks: Sí Gohan-san.

Estos empezaron a caminar, pero después de un rato unos sujetos atacaron a Goku creyendo que era Black, pero fueron detenidos por Trunks.

Trunks: Él no es Black, eso sólo un amigo.

Los sujetos al ver que era Trunks que habían regresado bajaron sus armas.

Sujeto1: Lo siento mucho Trunks-san.

Sujeto 2: Han venido del pasado no es así, para ayudarnos a derrotar a Black, quién iba a pensar que los refuerzos iban a ser alguien con la apariencia de Black y un sujeto con una cara más terrorífica que la de Black, refiriéndose a Vegeta, además de ese joven-comentó el sujeto.

Vegeta al escuchar eso se enojó pero no dijo nada.

Trunks: ¿Cómo saben eso?-este se quedó impactado por sus palabras ya que los únicos que conocían esa información eran él, su mamá y Mai.

Sujeto2: Mai-san nos lo dijo.

5 minutos después.

Todos habían llegado a la guarida de donde se hospedaban los supervivientes.

Después de adentrarse más al fondo Trunks notó que Mai seguía con vida este corrió a abrazarla.

Trunks: Estas viva Mai, que alegría, creía que habías muerto-este abrazaba a la chica con ligeras lágrimas.

Mai: Me alegra verte de nuevo Trunks-esta correspondió al abrazo algo sonrojada.

Vegeta: ¿Esos son todos los supervivientes?-este notó que habían pocos supervivientes y arruinando el momento de su hijo.

Mai: Sí, ese maldito acabó con casi todos-esta puso una mirada seria.

Vegeta: Jum, apártense todos-este caminó en dirección de los supervivientes para después abrir una cápsula con comida. Esto es para ustedes coman todo lo que quieran-luego este le lanzó un estuche a Mai.

Vegeta: En esa cápsulas hay más comida úsenlas cómo quieran.

Mai: Gracias.

Vegeta: No te confundas, Bulma me dijo que las trajera.

Goku: Bulma es increíble-este volteó a ver a su amigo.

Vegeta: Por supuesto, después de todo es mi esposa.

Momentos después Goku notó que alguien comía a cierta persona que no veía desde hace mucho tiempo.

Goku: Disculpa-este tocó el hombre del sujeto.

Este volteó a ver quién lo llamaba pero este se sorprendió al ver que era un viejo conocido.

Yayirobe: Son.

Goku: Yayirobe.

Continuará.

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero y les haya gustado.

Les quería comentar que la historia de Black Shido y la de Dante y Vergil serán publicadas cuando acabe esta historia, también quería informarles que al universo donde irá Dante y Vergil será el primero que tenga 5 votos jejej solo dejen en los comentarios a que mundo quieren que vayan, y hasta el momento To love ru y zero no Tsukaima llevan un punto cada uno jejejej.

De mi parte es todo y hasta la siguiente.


	13. Chapter 13

¿Qué hubiese pasado si Black Goku iba al mundo de Date a Live? Parte 3.

Zamasu y Black habían eliminado a las chicas del AST, pero en el futuro de Trunks, Goku y los demás habían llegado donde Goku se reencontró con un viejo amigo el cuál era Yayirobe.

Goku: ¿El tú del futuro está vivo?-decía este sorprendido al ver a su amigo que le contaron supuestamente había muerto.

Yajirobe: Creí que habías muerto-este se paró de donde estaba y se puso frente a frente con Goku.

Trunks: ¿No había sido asesinado por los androides?

Yajirobe: No, me salve por poco. Karin-sama me dio la última semilla del ermitaño diciéndome "no debes pagármelo", con solo recordarlo me entran las ganas de llorar-este inmediatamente le dio un bocado a su comida.

Goku: Pero me sorprende que te hayas unido a los demás para pelear Yajirobe, ya que no te gustan los problemas.

Trunks: Quizá decidió pelear después de que Karin-sama lo salvara.

Sujeto1: Pero siempre se esconde al momento de pelear y reaparece al momento de comer.

Goky/Trunks: ¿Eh?-ambos voltearon a ver al sujeto.

Yajirobe: Oye no digas eso que me haces quedar mal.

Sujeto1: Pero si es verdad.

Yajirobe: Pero no lo digas-este sabía que era verdad.

Todos se empezaron a reír, pero después de un rato.

Gohan: Disculpe Mai-san-este volteó a ver a la chica.

Mai: ¿Sí?-esta volteó a ver al híbrido saiyayin.

Gohan: ¿Dónde se encuentra ese tal Black?

Mai: Ahora que lo dices no ha aparecido como por dos días.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar que no estaba Black.

Trunks: Buscaré su ki-este se empezó a concentrar para detectar su energía pero después de un rato notó que no estaba.

Trunks: No esta.

Vegeta: ¿Cómo?-este se molestó ligeramente.

Goku: ¿Adónde habrá ido?-pregunto el saiyayin rascándose su mejilla.

En eso uno de los soldados escuchando la conversación decidió intervenir.

Sujeto1: Creo que ya sé dónde podría estar-dijo este interrumpiendo la conversación.

Trunks: ¿Dónde?

Sujeto: Bueno pues desde hace 2 días cerca de la corporación cápsula ha estado un extraño portal pero no ha salido nada de él, supongo que ahí habrá entrado Black.

Trunks: ¿Podrías llevarnos?

Sujeto: Sí.

Ya después de un rato llegaron a la corporación cápsula.

Sujeto: Es ahí-señalando el portal.

Trunks: Gracias, puedes volver con los demás.

Sujeto: Sí-este se retiró del lugar.

Mai: ¿Enserio estará ahí?

Trunks: No lo sabemos, pero si en verdad está ahí puede que haya entrado a una línea del tiempo y este asesinando a los seres vivos de esa línea temporal.

Goku: ¿Investigamos?

Vegta: Pues claro, no tenemos otra opción.

Gohan: ¿Iremos en la máquina del tiempo?

Trunks: Sí, sólo que iré a poca velocidad y cuando detecte el ki de Black entramos.

Vegeta: Jum me parece buena idea.

Trunks: Entonces vayamos-este sacó la máquina del tiempo.

Mai: Por favor regresa-esta besó la mejilla del saiyayin.

Trunks: P-por supuesto, cuando regrese ya todo habrá acabado-este estaba sonrojado por el beso.

Mai: Les deseo suerte a todos.

Goku: Jejeje confía en nosotros lo derrotaremos.

Gohan: Regresaremos sanos y salvos.

Vegeta: Jum.

Todos entraron a la máquina del tiempo dispuestos a irse, Truns dirigió su nave en dirección del portal concentrándose para detectar el ki de Black.

En el mundo de Date a live.

Shido había presenciado como su amiga Origami había sido asesinada por Zamasu.

Shido: Origamiiiii-este sacó a Sandalphom.

Black: Jajaja, no te preocupes en un momento te enviaré a donde esa chica.

Reine: Detente Shin-esta paró a Shido que ya había sacado a Sandalphom.

Shido: ¿Por qué me detienes?-este miró con furia a Reine.

Reine: Si vas ahora tú sólo morirás, yo me enfrentaré con ellos, por lo tanto ustedes organicen un plan.

Shido: No te podemos dejar pelear sola contra esos sujetos.

Kotori: Hay que hacerle caso Shido, después de todo ella es Phantom, posiblemente si les logre hacer frente, mientras tanto nosotros organicemos un plan.

Shido: Esta bien-este aceptó a regañadientes.

Reine: ¿Por qué han venido hasta aquí?-esta salió volando a donde estaba Black y Zamasu.

Kotori y las demás empezaron a pensar en un plan para derrotar a ese sujeto.

Black: Para acabar con la sucia plaga de los humanos.

Reine: ¿Y quiénes son ustedes como para decidir eso?

Ambos sonrieron malvadamente y respondieron.

Black/Zamasu: Un dios que librará a este bello mundo de los humanos.

Reine: ¿Ustedes dioses?

Zamasu: Sí.

Black: Tú ya te llevaste la diversión con esas sucias humanas, ahora me toca a mí.

Zamasu: Como gustes-este retrocedió.

Reine: ¿Sólo me enfrentarás tú sólo?

Black: Sí.

Reine no digo ni una palabra más y creó una espada en su mano derecha donde se lanzó al ataque pero no lograba ni rosarlo, Black tomó su espada y le dio una patada que la alejó pero rápidamente Reine desapareció y apareció detrás de él dándole un codazo que lo mandó a volar para después lanzarle una esfera destructiva de un terremoto espacial, que al impactar con el cuerpo de Black se creó una gigantesca explosión.

Shido y las demás que estaban viendo la pelea estaban sorprendidos.

Shido: Reine-san es increíble.

Tohka: Sí, puede que ella los logre derrotar.

Yuzuru: Tiene un gigantesco poder.

Kaguya: Ni siquiera nosotras le haríamos algo a Reine-san.

Kurumi: Pues claro que no le harían nada, después de todo ella es la espíritu más fuerte-Kurumi apareció delante de los chicos.

Con Reine, esta volteó a ver a Zamasu.

Reine: Sigues tú.

Zamasu: La pelea no ha terminado-este sonrió.

Reine: ¿Cómo?-esta miró seriamente a Zamasu.

Black: Fue un gran ataque lo admito, pero no es nada contra mí.

Reine: ¿Sobreviviste?-esta volteó a ver a Black.

Black: Sigamos con la pelea-este sonrió malvadamente.

Con los chicos.

Yoshino: ¿Sobrevivió?-esta se aterró al ver al sujeto.

Kurumi: Ese sujeto es sorprendente.

Mana: ¿Qué haces aquí nightmare?-está la miró en pos de guardia.

Kurumi: ¿No es obvio?, vengo a ayudarles, si ese sujeto gana incluso yo estaré acabada.

Shido: Déjala Mana, nos vendría bien su ayuda.

Mana: Esta bien nii-sama-esta se relajó y siguió observando la batalla.

Con Black.

Este se había lanzado a dar varios golpes a Reine pero esta solo se podía cubrir hasta que decidió crear un campo de energía que lo mandó a volar para después aparecer detrás de Black y darle un rodillazo para mandarlo a volar, inmediatamente Black se repuso y despareció para después aparecer arriba de ella y darle una patada que la mandaría a volar contra unos escombros.

Reine: Es muy fuerte-esta se levantaba de los escombros.

En esos momentos llegaron alrededor de 50 personas del AST comandadas por Ellen que inmediatamente le empezaron a disparar a Zamasu.

Zamasu volteó en dirección de ellas y les sonrió malvadamente.

Las chicas se quedaron impactadas de que sus balas no hicieran nada.

Ellen: No se asusten, somos más y estoy con ustedes.

Con Tohka y las demás.

Tohka: ¿A qué ha venido esa tipa?-esta la miraba con enfado.

Kurumi: Al parecer se unirán a la batalla contra ese sujeto de piel verde, ¿qué tal si nos unimos también?

Shido: ¿Qué dices?

Kurumi: A que ayudemos a Reine-san.

Kotori: Me parece bien, chicas ¿están listas?-esta volteó a ver a los espíritus ya que sabía que necesitarían toda la ayuda posible contra esos sujetos.

Todas asintieron y se prepararon para lanzarse al ataque.

Shido: Yo esperaré una oportunidad para enterrar a Sandalphom en ese sujeto.

Kotori: Bien dicho onii-chan, pero ten cuidado cuando lo hagas.

Kurumi empezó a crear varios clones de ella misma que si dispararon en dirección de Black.

Black al notar sus clones decidió ponerse algo más serio.

Zamasu al ver que las 50 chicas atacaban en conjunto decidió sacar su espada de ki y empezar a matar a varias chicas.

Kotori y las demás se habían unido a Reine a la batalla.

Black aumentó de golpe su poder dejando a todas sorprendidas por tal cantidad de energía, Black después de esto creó varias ráfagas de ki eliminado a los clones de Kurumi y empezando a atacar a las chicas.

Después de 10 minutos de batalla.

Zamasu logró eliminar a todas las chicas menos a Ellen.

Ellen: Al parecer eres inmortal-esta lo notó ya que recibía heridas graves que se curaban en cuestión de segundos.

Zamasu: Así es soy inmortal-este le metió un rodillazo a Ellen para después tomarla del cuello y lanzarla hacia el suelo.

Con Black.

Black: Estoy harto de estar jugando con ustedes.

Este expulsó más poder para después empezar a golpear a todas en el estómago.

Todas las espíritus estaban intentando recuperar el aire y se limpiaban la sangre de su boca pero lo que vieron al mirar hacia arriba las dejo aterradas.

Black había creado una esfera de ki gigantesca y estaba a punto de lanzárselas, Shido que estaba viendo no podía hacer nada ya que lo matarían antes de acercarse a Black.

Zamasu estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo con Ellen.

Ellen: Lo siento, Issac-esta estaba sangrando.

Cuando Black y Zamasu estaban a punto de lanzar las esferas ambas fueron destruídas por otro ataque dónde Ellen, Tohka y las demás así como Shido se hicieron preguntar qué paso.

Pero Black y Zamasu habían volteado con asombró ya que no se esperaban que les cancelaran sus 2 ataques al mismo tiempo.

Momentos antes en el portal.

Trunks después de haber estado viajando un buen rato por fin detectó el ki de Black.

Trunks: Es aquí-deteniendo la máquina del tiempo.

Gohan: Aquí solo hay varios portales, en cuál es-este miraba a su alrededor.

Trunks: Es ahí-señalando el portal donde estaban Black y Zamasu.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver que ahí se encontraba alguien idéntico a Son Goku pero.

Goku: ¿Quién es ese sujeto de color verde?

Vegeta: Parece estar del lado de ese tal Black.

Trunks: I-imposible, acaso es un aliado.

Gohan: No lo sé no puedo detectar su energía.

Vegeta: Tiene el ki de un dios, es aliado de Black ya que está asesinando a esas tipas.

Gohan: Entonces entremos cuanto antes-este sabía que era tarde para esas pobres chicas.

Trunks: Sí-este iba adirigir la máquina del tiempo hacia el portal pero fue interrumpido por su padre.

Vegeta: Será mejor que guardes la cápsula y entremos los cuatro al portal, si entramos con la máquina y nos detectan podría ser un grave error.

Trunks: Ya veo, entiendo padre-este abrió la compuerta de la máquina del tiempo.

Todos después de salir y de guardar la cápsula estaban dispuestos a entrar.

Gohan: No te preocupes Trunks, hemos entrenado para este momento.

Trunks: Venceremos Gohan-san, señor Goku y padre.

Goku: Jejeje este combate será interesante.

Vegeta: De una vez te digo que iré contra el sujeto que se parece a ti Kakaroto.

Goku: Decidamóslo con un piedra papel o tijera.

Ambos estaban a punto de jugar pero fueron interrumpidos por Gohan.

Gohan: Van a matar a esas chicas.

Goku y Vegeta vieron cómo iban a lanzar una gran esfera de energía por lo cual se pusieron serios y.

Trunks: Entremos cuanto antes.

Goku: Sí.

Los cuatro saiyayin entraron al portal y aparecieron en la ciudad segundos después, pero inmediatamente Goku y Vegeta habían lanzado esferas de ki para destruir las que iban a lanzar Black y Zamasu.

Continuará.

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero y les haya gustado, ya saben no se olviden de votar por a que anime quieren que vayan Dante y Vergil para la siguiente teoría.

PD: Eh visto comentarios que dicen que Black vaya a ciertos animes, pero siento decirles que solamente planeo hacer hasta este anime ya que los otros no los he visto en su totalidad, solo el de zero no tsukaima.

PD2: **fabry96** siento decepcionarte amigo pero la batalla final será en este mundo.

PD3: Quiero preguntarles que para el final de esta historia, ustedes cuál elegirían como el final original y alternativo, si un final bueno sea el original o el alternativo, o un final oscuro donde este final sea el original o alternativo.

De mi parte es todo y hasta la siguiente.


	14. Chapter 14

¿Qué hubiese pasado si Black Goku iba al mundo de Date a live? Parte 4

Son Goku y compañía llegaron justo a tiempo para salvar a Tohka y las demás, pero Black y Zamasu no se esperaban la llegada de los saiyayin.

Goku: Así que tú eres Black-mirando fijamente a su contraparte maligna.

Black: Son Goku ¿cómo has llegad hasta este lugar?

Goku: Venimos por ese portal que dejaste.

Zamasu: Entonces este lugar será su tumba-este lo decía con un tono de superioridad.

Vegeta: Jum y ¿tú quién eres?-este estaba de brazos cruzados.

Zamasu: Soy el dios que eliminará la plaga de ustedes humanos.

Goku: Tienes la energía de un kaiyoshin, ¿de qué universo eres?

Zamasu: Así que te diste cuenta eh, Son Goku, yo soy el kaiyoshin perteneciente al universo 10.

Gohan: Padre, deja que Trunks y yo nos encargamos de ese sujeto.

Goku: Muy bien hijo, entonces Vegeta y yo nos encargaremos de mi copia.

Black: Jajaja ¿ustedes dos me enfrentarán?, ustedes no podrán derrotarme-este lo decía con una sonrisa maligna.

Zamasu: Son Gohan, ustedes dos tampoco me derrotarán-este puso una sonrisa burlona.

Gohan: Trunks sígueme.

Y sin nada más que decir este voló a gran velocidad para aparecer delante de Zamasu y darle un derechazo que lo mandaría a volar lejos de ahí.

Trunks: Les encargo a Black, padre señor Goku-este desprendió vuelo hacia donde se dirigía su maestro.

Mientras tanto con Tohka y las demás.

Kotori: ¿Qué rayos está pasando?-esta miraba confundida a los sujetos que la acababan de salvar.

Miku: ¿Por qué hay un sujeto con la misma apariencia del que nos está atacando?-esta se estaba reincorporando.

Kurumi: Por lo que está sucediendo, supongo que son aliados, si no hubieran dejado que esas esferas nos mataran-esta seguía con su cara seria.

Con Goku y Vegeta.

Goku: Yo lo enfrentaré primero.

Vegeta: No, yo lo haré primero-respondió el príncipe de los saiyayin.

Goku: Entonces hay que hacer eso-este miró seriamente a Vegeta.

Vegeta: Jum, si no hay otra opción.

Goku/Vegeta: Piedra, papel, tijeras.

Goku había puesto tijeras mientras que Vegeta puso piedra.

Vegeta: Yo gané Kakarotto-este puso una sonrisa por saber que él será el primero en enfrentarse a Black.

Goku: Esta bien-este descendió al suelo.

De regreso con las chicas.

Todas estaban impresionadas de ver lo que estaba ocurriendo, esos extraños sujetos que acababan de llegar, no pensaban pelear juntos si no por separados.

Kaguya: ¿Acaso son idiotas?, ¿por qué no pelean juntos?

Reine: No lo sé, pero aun así detecto un poder mayor al mío proviniendo de esos dos.

Shido: L-lo dices enserio Reine-san-este no se podía creer las palabras de la espíritu más fuerte.

Reine: Sí.

Mientras tanto en un lugar alejado de la ciudad.

Gohan se encontraba cara a cara con Zamasu.

Zamasu: Sucio humano no vas a poder derrotarme.

Gohan: Podemos dejar de hablar y pelear-este se puso en pose de pelea y transformándose en super saiyayin fase 2.

Zamasu: No le des órdenes a un dos humano-este creó su espada de ki.

Trunks: Tenga cuidado Gohan-san.

Gohan: Sí, lo tendré.

Gohan voló a gran velocidad para soltare un puñetazo a Zamasu que lo mandaría a volar para después este recuperarse en el aire y empezar a lanzar bolas de ki desde su espada que al llegar con el saiyayin este las podía desviar con sus manos, el saiyayin voló de nuevo hacia Zamasu pero antes de llegar a este, Zamasu intento cortar uno de sus brazos, pero este logró esquivarlo a tiempo haciendo que sólo se rasgara un poco de su ropa, Gohan al ver que su golpe había sido esquivado decidió darle un rodillazo en el estómago y luego un puñetazo en la cara que lo mandaría a volar para después seguir volando hasta él y darle una patada que lo mandaría al suelo, en ese momento Gohan juntó sus manos y empezó a decir.

Gohan: Kame hame ha-este lanzó un gigantesco kame hame ha que al impactar en Zamasu, se creó una gran explosión.

De regreso con Goku y los demás.

Vegeta y Black estaban a punto de pelear cuando se escucha una gran explosión a lo lejos.

Kotori que estaba a punto de observar la pelea al escuchar la explosión esta se quedó impresionada.

Kotori: ¿Qué rayos fue eso?-está ya estaba entrando en la desesperación cuando una voz parecida a la del enemigo le habló.

Goku: Tranquila, de seguro fue la pelea de Gohan y Trunks-este caminaba tranquilamente hacia las chicas.

Kotori al ver que se acercaba el sujeto parecido al enemigo, retrocedió instintivamente junto a las demás.

Yoshino: ¿Acaso vienes a matarnos?

Goku: Por supuesto que no, de hecho venimos a ayudar.

Reine: ¿Cómo podemos confiar en ti?-esta miraba seria al saiyayin.

Goku: ¿Acaso no hace un momento las salvamos de esos ataques?-este había llegado a donde se encontraba las chicas.

Kurumi: ¿Y por qué tienes la misma apariencia que ese sujeto?

Goku: No tengo idea, espero y Vegeta lo descubra-este volteó en dirección de donde estaba Black y Vegeta.

Kotori: E-está bien, confiaremos en ti-está todavía no estaba segura de confiar en el saiyayin.

Con Vegeta.

Vegeta: Esa explosión, a lo mejor tu aliado ha sido derrotado-este ponía su sonrisa orgullosa.

Black: Quien sabe-este le respondió de una manera tranquila.

Después de que ambos se quedaran mirando un rato.

Vegeta se transformó en super saiyayin fase 2.

Vegeta: Es hora de comenzar-este se puso en su típica pose de pelea.

Black: Estoy de acuerdo contigo-este se transformó en super saiyayin fase 2 también.

Vegeta y Goku al ver que se transformó en super saiyayn ese extraño sujeto ambos quedaron sorprendidos, mientras que Tohka y las demás estaban aterradas del poder que desprendían esos sujetos.

Goku: Así que puede transformarse en super saiyayn, esto será interesante-este sonrió al ver a su copia tener el super saiyayin fase 2.

Yuzuru: ¿Super saiyayin?, ¿qué es eso?-esta le preguntaba confundida al saiyayin.

Goku: Esa es una transformación de nuestra raza.

Tohka: ¿Tu raza?

Goku: Sí, se los explicaré después de que acabemos con esto.

Reine: Así que ese sujeto tenía más poder, al igual que ellos, tal vez podamos ganar-esta lo decía en su mente con algo de miedo.

Con Vegeta.

Vegeta: Tienes el cuerpo de Kakarotto, y además te puedes transformar en el super sayayn, ¿quién rayos eres tú?

Black salió disparado hacia Vegeta para empezar una lluvia de golpes y patadas entre ambos, Black le intentó acertar un golpe con su brazo derecho, pero el saiyayin lo esquivo volando encima de él, pero Black reaccionó rápido y le lanzó un kame hame ha, a lo cual el príncipe de los saiyayin solo dejó mostrar una sonrisa para después ir volando en dirección a Black, pero antes de eso esquivó el kame hame ha.

Vegeta al estar a poca distancia de Black, este le soltó un puñetazo a Black en el estómago que lo mandaría a volar varios metros fuera de donde estaban, Black enfurecido salió volando de los escombros hacia el cielo, Vegeta al notar eso también decidió despegar hacia el cielo y ambos comenzaron otra vez una lluvia de golpes entre ambos.

Después de que ambos rivales estuvieran lanzando varios puños y patadas, Vegeta le logró atinar un golpe en el rostro a Black que lo mandaría a volar contra los escombros, Vegeta sin darle respiro le empezó a lanzar varias ráfagas de ki causando varias explosiones para después crear en su mano derecha una esfera de de ki que sería lanzada hacia el suelo cuasando una explosión aún mayor.

Con Tohka y las demás.

Tohka: Genial, lo ha derrotado-esta puso una cara alegre.

Goku: No, el sigue aún con vida.

Estas palabras dejaron atónitas a las chicas y a Shido que estaban presenciando una batalla monstruosa pero genial, ya que el sujeto de la armadura (para ellos que no conocen su nombre) estaba lográndole causar más daño que todas ellas juntas.

Vegeta aterrizó en el suelo para después de unos instantes apareciera Black con un campo de energía que lo cubrió de la explosión final pero aun así tenía varias heridas.

Shido: No puede ser, ¿sigue vivo?

Goku: Tranquilas y tranquilo, Vegeta no se dará por vencido tan fácilmente.

Goku y compañía continuaron observando la batalla.

Vegeta: Ahora que te estoy viendo, el nivel actual de Trunks no es nada para ti-este puso su típica sonrisa orgullosa.

Black: Y pensar que tienes todo este poder, maldito desgraciado, ¿de qué línea del tiempo vienes?-este tenía una mirada de enojo.

Vegeta: Eso lo dejo a tu imaginación, pero ahora que mencionas ese tema, ese cuerpo que posees es de un Kakarotto de un tiempo más adelantado del que seguro murió en esta línea del tiempo lo que significa que deberías de ser capaz de transformarte en super saiyayin azul, no me vayas a decepcionar-este seguía mostrando su sonrisa.

Black sólo se le quedó mirando.

Vegeta: Dejemos de calentar y convirtámonos en nuestras formas finales para acabar con esto de una vez-en esos instantes el cabello del príncipe saiyayin paso de dorado a azul.

Con Shido.

Shido: ¿Qué le ha pasado a su cabello?

Kotori: ¿Y por qué no siento su energía?

Ambos preguntaron confundidos.

Goku: Porque tanto Vegeta como yo hemos alcanzado el poder de los dioses y sólo los dioses pueden sentir el poder de otros dioses-este lo decía tranquilamente.

Kotori: ¿Dioses? ¿Acaso ustedes son dioses?-esta miraba con asombro al saiyayin.

Goku: No, soló somos saiyayin con el poder de un dios.

Kotori: Entonces lo que dijo ese sujeto de ser un dios junto con el otro ¿será verdad?-esta se preguntaba a sí misma.

Con Vegeta.

Vegeta: ¿Qué pasa?, deberías apresurarte y transformarte pronto ya que en esta forma podría matarte antes de que puedas parpadear-decía el saiyayin al saiyayin oscuro con burla.

Black: Yo aún no soy capaz de alcanzar esa transformación-este lo decía de una manera seria.

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR: BLACK ESTA MINNTIENDO Y SÓLO QUIERE RECIBIR MÁS DAÑO PARA TENER MÁS PODER CUANDO SE TRANSFORME EN SUPER SAIYAYIN ROSA**

Vegeta: ¿No puedes hacerlo? Jajajaj justo lo que sospeché.

En tan sólo segundos Vegeta tenía clavado su puño en el estómago de Black.

Vegeta: Cada célula de ese cuerpo que posees ha sido entrenada, trabajada y puesta en batalla por ese insecto a lo largo de varias peleas que él ha tenido.

Vegeta le dio una patada en el rostro que lo mandó a volar y este prendió vuelo hacia él.

Vegeta: Tú sólo eres un ignorante con ese cuerpo.

Vegeta empezó a darle una paliza, conectándole varios puños y patadas al cuerpo de Black sin que este pudiera reaccionar.

Vegeta: Él único que es capaz de usar al 100% las células de saiyayin-este le dio otra patada que lo mandó a volar, para rápidamente aparecer arriba de él juntando sus dos manos en una sola y este se preparó para darle un fuerte golpe.

Vegeta: Es un total ingenuo e idiota como lo es él-este le soltó un tremendo golpe que lo mandaría a chocar contra los restos de un edificio causando una gran explosión.

Shido y las chicas al ver tal acción empezaron a gritar de alegría.

Yuzuru: Lo ha vencido.

Tohka: Ese sujeto es increíble, nos ha salvado a todos.

Todas estaban festejando pero Goku las interrumpió.

Goku: él sigue con vida.

A lo que inmediatamente pusieron una mirada de terror.

Shido: ¿Cómo estas tan seguro?

Goku: Yo tengo la habilidad de detectar la energía de todo ser vivo, cuando su energía desaparece significa que murió, tranquilas yo les diré cuando se acabe todo.

Estas palabras aliviaron ligeramente a Shido y los demás.

Pero aun así la amenaza de Black y Zamasu no estaban dispuestos a perder tan fácilmente ya que tenían que cumplir el plan 0 humanos cueste lo que cueste.

Continuará.

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero y les haya gustado, no pondré pretextos sobre porque no subí capítulos, pero la tarea de la escuela xd espero que la tarea ya no me pongan tanta y así poder escribir frecuentemente como antes, de mi parte es todo y hasta la siguiente.


	15. Chapter 15

¿Qué hubiese pasado si Black Goku iba al mundo de Date a live? Parte 5.

Momentos después de la explosión que causo Gohan con el kamhe hame ha.

Trunks: Increíble Gohan-san, ya lo ha derrotado-este veía a su maestro con felicidad.

Gohan: Ni siquiera tuve que usar mi nueva transformación-este regresó a su estado base.

Trunks: Ahora vayamos a ayudar a mi padre y al señor Goku.

Gohan: Sí.

Pero justo cuando estos estaban dispuestos a prender vuelo una ráfaga de ki salió volando del humo en dirección a Gohan, pero este reaccionó tarde y recibió el ataque.

Trunks: Gohan-san ¿Se encuentra bien?-este rápidamente fue a auxiliar a su maestro.

Zamasu: Simples ataques como esos no funcionarán en mi-este salía del humo que todavía desprendía el ataque anterior del saiyayin.

Gohan: M-maldito, ¿cómo sobreviviste?-este se reincorporaba.

Zamasu: No tengo porque decírtelo humano.

Trunks: Gohan-san, ahora deje que sea yo quien se encargue de eso.

Gohan: Vale, ten cuidado Trunks, no sabemos que habilidades tenga-este miraba seriamente a su discípulo.

Trunks: Sí-este se puso en pose de pelea y transformándose en el super saiyayin fase 2.

Zamasu: Veamos que tal lo haces tú Trunks.-este sonrió malvadamente.

Ambos sacaron sus respectivas entradas y empezaron su batalla, ambos estaban en choque de espadas, pero en uno de esos movimientos Trunks le logró meter una patada a Zamasu que lo mandó a alejarse ligeramente de él, rápidamente el hijo del príncipe de los saiyayin intentó cortarlo con su espada pero Zamasu lograba esquivarlos con algo de dificultad.

Trunks: Una abertura-este puso sus dos manos en el mango de la espada y le clavó su espada en el estómago de Zamasu.

Gohan: Sí, lo ha logrado-este ponía una cara de felicidad.

Trunks: Lo he logrado-este puso una ligera sonrisa.

Pero en esos instantes Zamasu tomó la espada con sus manos y este empezaba a sacarla de su cuerpo dejando sorprendidos a los híbridos saiyayin.

Zamasu: Es inútil-este miró fijamente a Trunks.

Trunks al ver su mirada retiró su espada del cuerpo del enemigo, así también tomo distancia de este para momentos después ver que la herida que le causo su espada se había cerrado.

Trunks: S-su herida se curó

Zamasu si darle tiempo a reaccionar con su espada de ki, este atacó a Trunks pero este se cubrió a tiempo con su espada.

Zamasu: Deberían perecer a mano de un dios para poder traer el mundo nuevamente, estúpida forma de vida inferior-este empujaba con más fuerza su espada.

Trunks: No decidas por tu propia cuenta eso y tampoco menosprecies a los humanos.

El saiyayin logró desviar la mano del enemigo para después brindarle una fuerte patada en la mandíbula cosa que hiso que Zamasu retrocediera, pero antes de que este pudiera reaccionar Trunks empezó a darle una lluvia de golpes a su estómago, Zamasu intentó golpearlo pero fue fácilmente esquivado por Trunks, este al esquivar su golpe primero le dio un golpe en el estómago para después darle una patada giratoria que lo mandaría algo lejos de donde se encontraba el saiyayin.

Trunks: Resplandor-rápidamente puso sus dos manos en forma horizontal para cargar algo de energía y después poner sus manos en dirección al enemigo y gritar: Final.

Una gigantesca esfera de energía amarilla salió disparada hacia Zamasu causando una gran explosión.

Trunks pensó que lo había derrotado pero al verlo salir tranquilamente del humo se sorprendió bastante.

Trunks: ¿Pero qué demonios?-este miraba asombrado de que el enemigo sobreviviera a su ataque.

Zamasu: Este cuerpo es inmortal-este puso una sonrisa algo psicópata.

Gohan: ¿I-Inmortal? No puede ser, tendrá la misma habilidad que Majin Buu-pensaba el saiyayin para sí mismo mientras observaba la batalla e ideaba un plan para derrotarlo.

Trunks: ¿Qué hago? A pesar de haber llegado hasta aquí para derrotar a Black, no puedo derrotar a este sujeto, ¿qué rayos tengo que hacer?-pensaba el saiyayin algo desesperado.

De regreso con Black y Vegeta.

Black había sido enviado a los escombros de un edificio por el anterior ataque del príncipe saiyayin.

Black: Los humanos que rigen este mundo está mal, estos humanos terminan haciendo guerras entre ellos mismos una y otra vez y esto hará que el planeta quede seco-este se estaba reincorporando de los escombros pero aun así seguía hablando. Este mundo no necesita parásitos como los humanos, la existencia de la humanidad es el verdadero mal y nosotros quienes tratamos de hacer bien las cosas somos la justicia.

Black al terminar de decir esa frase se lanzó a gran velocidad contra Vegeta que hasta el momento se encontraba escuchando lo que este decía, al llegar con Vegeta este intentaba lanzarle varios puñetazos pero todos eran esquivados con facilidad por el príncipe de los saiyayin.

Vegeta. Así que también eres comediante-este detuvo el brazo derecho de Black y lanzó a Black al suelo. Me aburres, es hora de acabar con este mundo que has creado-dijo el saiyayin mientras ponía su mano derecha en dirección de Black.

Black: Fui yo quien derroto a todos los dioses-este se sobaba su mano que anteriormente fue tomada por Vegeta.

Goku: De seguro no derrotaste a los dioses de la destrucción si no que derrotaste a los kaiyoshin así eliminando a ambos verdad-decía el saiyayin que observaba la batallas.

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR: NO SE EN QUE CAPÍTULO DE LA SERIE WHISS LE DICE A GOKU QUE SI MATABAN AL KAIYOSHIN DE CUALQUIER UNIVERSO EL DIOS DE LA DESTRUCCIÓN MORÍA JUNTO CON ESTE, ASÍ QUE COMO NOO ME ACUERDO EN QUE CAPITULO LE DIJO ESO SUPONGAMOS QUE SE LO DICE A GOKU Y VEGETA DESPUÉS DE LA PELEA CONTRA EL UNIVERSO 6.**

Black: Sin importar como cumplí mi objetivo ahora soy el único dios en el mundo-este miraba seriamente a Black.

Vegeta: ¿Y qué con eso?

Black: Lo que significa que en este mundo yo mando-este lanzó una esfera de ki en dirección a Vegeta.

Vegeta esquivo la esfera de ki muy fácilmente, pero después fue recibido por muchas más esferas de k pero ninguna le lograba dar al príncipe de los saiyayin hasta que este decidió aterrizar enfrente de Black.

Vegeta: Dioses que vienen e infectan con justicia retorcida, no son necesarios en este mundo.

Black: Silencio estúpido humano, lo que yo hago es justicia absoluta-este elevó su poder aún más dejando sorprendidas a las chicas que estaban con Goku.

Yoshino: ¿C-cómo es que tiene tanto poder?-esta lo decía con mucho temor.

Goku: Intenta tranquilizarte, Vegeta se encargará de esto.

Mientras tanto Vegeta y Black se alzaron a los cielos para empezar a repetirse golpes y patadas entre ambos pero en uno de esos ataques, el saiyayin logro tomar del cuello a Black para después brindarle una fuerte patada que lo mandaría a volar todavía más alto.

Vegeta: Es hora de poner fin a esto-este puso sus manos al igual que Trunks cuando hizo el resplandor final. Lo siento pero no podrás cumplir tu sueño-continuó diciendo el príncipe de los saiyayin.

Black: Creo que es hora-pensó el saiyayin oscuro para sí mismo.

Vegeta: Resplandor final-gritó el príncipe de los saiyayin para después lanzar una gigantesca esfera de luz amarilla hacia Black.

Justo antes de que la esfera de luz impactara contra Black este mandó el ataque del príncipe de los saiyayin fuera del planeta con una patada dejando impresionados a Goku y Vegeta además de Shido y las demás.

Vegeta: ¿Cómo lo hiciste?-este miraba asombrado al saiyayin oscuro.

Black: Vegeta me hubieras eliminado mientras tenías la posibilidad-este puso una sonrisa siniestra.

Vegeta: ¿Qué diablos dices insecto?

Black: Ahora lo verás Ahhhhh-este empezó a gritar elevando todavía más su poder hasta que después de unos instantes el pelo del saiyayin oscuro paso de amarillo a rosa y un aura rosado oscuro lo rodeaba mientras al mismo tiempo curaba sus heridas.

Vegeta: Se ha transformado.

Kotori: I-imposible ha aumentado más su poder-está ya no podía detectar su energía.

Miku: Estamos perdidas no hay quien pare a ese sujeto-esta caía de rodillas.

Goku: Tranquilícense, Vegeta se transformó en el super saiyayin blue que es una transformación divina, por eso le estaba dando una paliza a ese sujeto, pero ahora él se ha trasformado en un saiyayin con el poder de un dios, ahora la pelea será más pareja-decía el saiyayin de brazos cruzados viendo la pelea de su amigo y rival.

Reine: ¿Cómo es que puedes estar tan tranquilo en una situación como esta?

Goku: Porque yo también poseo el poder de un dios además de que Vegeta llegue a ser derrotado yo entraré en su lugar, además traemos algo que nos dará la ventaja.

Kurumi: ¿Y qué es?

Goku: Unas semillas que nos recuperan nuestras energías pérdidas durante una batalla además de curar las heridas.

Kotori: Increíble, esos sujetos vienen preparados, acaso ya se habrán enfrentado a ellos y perdieron por eso vienen preparados-se dijo la chica pelirroja para sí misma.

Mientras tanto con Gohan y Trunks.

Trunks había combatido en super saiyayin 2 por un buen tiempo a Zamasu, pero ninguno de sus ataques le causaba daño.

Zamasu: Es inútil, un humano como tú no podrá derrotarme.

Trunks: Jum, no estés tan seguro, ahora elevaré más mi poder, ahhhhhhhh-este empezó a gritar y el suelo empezaba a agrietarse, las rocas se levantaban y el pelo de Trunks crecía rápidamente, después de unos segundos este se había transformado en el super saiyayin 3.

Zamasu: ¿Por qué un humano como tú tiene tanto poder?-decía este mientras miraba con enfado al saiyayin.

Trunks: Con este poder tal vez si pueda eliminarte.

Trunks con su velocidad apareció detrás de Zamasu para soltarle una patada que lo mandaría hacia el cielo para después salir volando hacia este y aparecer arriba de él soltándole una patada que lo mandaría a estrellarse contra el suelo para después este lanzar un poderoso Masenko causando una gran explosión.

Zamasu después de unos segundos salió a toda velocidad hacia el saiyayin intentando cortarlo con su espada de ki, pero este reaccionó a tiempo y solo le logró cortar un cacho de su ropa, Trunks aprovechando esta oportunidad le metió un rodillazo seguida de otra patada y una lluvia de golpes que no le daban respiro a Zamasu, Trunks le tomó el pie al kaiyoshin y empezó a dar vueltas con él hasta que lo mandó a estrellarse contra el suelo y lanzarrle otro poderoso resplandor final.

Pero Zamasu salía como si nada nuevamente.

Trunks: ¿No ha funcionado? Imposible-este lo decía algo agitado ya que no dominaba totalmente el super saiyayin fase 3

Zamasu estaba a punto decir algo pero fue mandado a volar nuevamente pero esta vez por un puñetazo de Gohan.

Gohan: Trunks, descansa estas agotado, esa trasformación gasta mucha energía-este paso inmediatamente a su estado místico que logró recuperar en la habitación del tiempo.

Trunks: Sí Gohan-san.

De regreso con Black y Vegeta.

Black: ¿Qué te parece? Hermoso ¿no?, si tuviera que nombrarlo a como ustedes lo hace sería, rosa, sí soy un super saiyayin rosa-este tenía su sonrisa sádica.

Vegeta: Ni creas que porque has aumentado tus poderes me ganaras.

Vegeta se lanzó al ataque pero cuando este le intentó dar un derechazo fue esquivad por Black que salió volando hacia el cielo pero fue seguido inmediatamente por Vegeta, ambos comenzaron a tener una lucha más pareja donde ambos se propinaban fuertes golpes, cuando el príncipe saiyayin intentó darle una patada esta fue esquivada por un Black que se agachó esquivando su ataque pero dando una voltereta para darle una patada al príncipe saiyayin que lo mandaría contra el suelo.

Black empezó a lanzarle simultaneas ráfagas de ki hacia Vegeta, pero este reaccionó rápido y salió volando hacia Black pero cuando le iba a dar un golpe este desapareció de su vista pero inmediatamente apareció arriba de él, cuando Vegeta se percató de eso fue recibido por una esfera de ki que le lanzó Black, Vegeta cayó rápidamente al suelo.

Goku: Imposible, le están ganando a Vegeta.

Black: Es tal y cómo dices Vegeta pensé que obtendría los poderes de Son Goku inmediatamente después de que tomé su cuerpo, pero me equivoqué tomo más tiempo de lo esperado.

Vegeta: ¿Entonces si eres otra persona dentro de Kakarotto?-este miraba confuso al enemigo.

Black: Sí ¿quién pensaste que era?-este lo decía con su típica sonrisa sádica.

Vegeta: Puedes transformarte en super saiyayin además de tener la misma apariencia de Kakarotto, solo pensaba que eras un Kakarotto maligno sin tanto poder como ese cabeza hueca-dijo el príncipe sayayin.

Black: Con que eso pensabas, muy bien, te diré mi origen.

Vegeta solo se le quedaba mirando.

Black: Yo soy el kaiyoshin del universo 10 Zamasu, y tengo la apariencia de Son Goku gracias a las super esferas del dragóon-este puso su sonrisa sádica.

Goku/Vegeta: ¿Las super esferas del dragón?-Ambos quedaron impresionados por lo dicho del saiyayin oscuro.

Continuara.

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero y les haya gustado, solo quiero decirles que a esta emocionante historia le quedan 2 capítulos más para que aparezca la fusión suprema de Zamasu y Black y 3 más para que acabe, también quería decirles que para los que leen mis otras 2 historias, los capítulos están en procesos y llevaran por título.

Gohan vs Broly el regreso del saiyayin legendario en Un híbrido saiyayin entre espíritus.

La destrucción de la Brigada de Caos en El guerrero del futuro Son Gohan.

PD: Tengo una duda espero y ustedes me ayuden a resolverla, que les parece la idea de que en los capítulos que queden de como una mini sinopsis de lo que tratará el otro capítulo al igual que con las otras historias, deje el título del video y una pequeña sinopsis.

De mi parte es todo y hasta la siguiente.


	16. Chapter 16

¿Qué hubiese pasado si Black Goku iba al mundo de Date a liv? Parte 6.

Black les ha revelado que él es el kaiyoshin del universo 10 y que cambio cuerpos con Son Goku con las súper esferas del dragón.

Goku/Vegeta: ¿Las súper esferas del dragón?-dijeron ambos saiyayin al mismo tiempo sorprendidos.

Black: Sí, este es el verdadero cuerpo de Son Goku, per el corazón es mío el de Zamasu-este sonrió al decirlo.

Después de que Black dijera esto Goku voló inmediatamente al lado de Vegeta.

Black: El único deseo que le pedí a las súper esferas del dragón fue que tu cuerpo y el mío se intercambiaran-esta última frase la dijo con una sonrosa de psicópata.

Goku: ¿Qué pasó conmigo cuando robaste mi cuerpo?-este miraba sorprendido al saiyayin oscuro.

Black: Yo te maté con mis propias manos-este seguía tranquilo.

Vegeta: Entonces quién es el otro sujeto que está peleando con Trunks y Gohan-este miraba seriamente al saiyayin oscuro.

Black: Él es Zamasu.

Vegeta: ¿Qué?-este se sorprendió ya que había dos Zamasu.

Black: Después de haber matado a Son Goku utilicé el anillo del tiempo-este mostró su mano donde tenía el anillo para seguir hablando. Viaje a esta dimensión y busque al Zamasu de esta época, después este Zamasu utilizó las súper esferas del dragón para hacerse inmortal y finalmente después de que haya pedido la inmortalidad los dos destruimos las súper esferas del dragón ya que no nos servirían nuevamente.

Al escuchar eso Goku y Vegeta quedaron realmente sorprendidos ya que no se esperaban tal historia por parte de Black así que Vegeta estaba dispuesto a terminar la batalla.

Vegeta: Jum, creo que es hora de acabar con esto-este miraba seriamente a Black.

Black: Lo mismo digo.

Vegeta: Aaaaaaaahhhhg-este empezó a gritar para elevar más y más su poder, el pelo del príncipe de los saiyayin se erizó ligeramente y varios truenos comenzaban a caer.

Cuando este dejó de gritar mostró su nueva transformación.

Vegeta: Que te parece súper saiyayin blue 2-este miraba confiadamente a su enemigo.

Black: Veo que no soy el único que alcanzó una nueva transformación-este miró confiadamente a ambos saiyayin.

Vegeta: ¿Qué?

Black: Aaaaaagh-este igualmente empezó a gritar igualmente elevando su poder, después de unos segundos este se había transformado. Qué te parece el súper saiyayin rose fase 2-este le respondió a Vegeta.

Goku: Así que tú también alcanzaste esa transformación-este miraba seriamente a su contraparte maligna.

Black: Sí-respondió calmadamente.

Vegeta: Terminemos con esto Black.

Este sin decir nada le lanzó un derechazo a Black que fue detenido con facilidad por su mano izquierda Black en respuesta le logró atinar un puñetazo en el estómago a Vegeta que retrocedió ligeramente y puso sus manos en su estómago pero fue atacado inmediatamente por una patada de Black que lo mandó ligeramente más atrás para después soltarle una patada en el rostro que lo mandaría por los aires.

Black: No importa de qué dimensión vengan, unos simples mortales como ustedes nunca me podrán derrotar y no podrán evitar que cumplamos el plan cero humanos-el saiyayin oscuro dijo esto mientras agarraba uno de los pies de Vegeta y empezaba a girar con este para después lanzarlo al piso, inmediatamente este descendió y empezó a darle una paliza a Vegeta que consistía de varios puñetazos en la cara.

Black tomó del cuello a Vegeta y dijo.

Black: Este es tu fin, saiyayin-este lanzó a Vegeta por los cielos que ya había perdido su transformación del súper saiyayin azul, Black estaba preparado para lanzarle un kame hame ha, pero cuando este lo lanzó justo antes de que impactara en Vegeta el ataque pasó de largo y salió del planeta dejando sorprendido a Black.

Black: ¿Dónde está?-decía el saiyayin oscuro mientras volteaba a todos lados.

Goku: Vegeta toma una semilla del ermitaño-este sacaba la bolsa donde tenía las semillas y le dio una a Vegeta.

Goku había utilizado su tele transportación para salvar a Vegeta del ataque y así este se tele transportó en donde estaban Shido y los demás.

Black logró escuchar la voz del saiyayin así que volteó rápidamente en dirección de la voz.

Vegeta después de comer la semilla se levantó inmediatamente.

Black: Veo que te has curado Vegeta-este miraba seriamente al príncipe de los saiyayin.

Goku: Ahora es mi turno Vegeta-este miraba a su amigo y rival.

Vegeta: Lo sé-este se cruzó de brazos.

Goku: Toma esto-el saiyayin le dio a Vegeta las semillas del ermitaño.

Vegeta: Jum, más te vale derrotarlo insecto.

Goku: Déjamelo a mí-este se fue volando hasta estar enfrente de Black.

Black: Así que por fin me tocará pelear contra ti-este miraba confiado a Goku.

Goku: Sí-este inmediatamente pasó a la trasformación del súper saiyayin azul fase 2.

Black: Tú también conseguiste esta transformación Son Goku-este seguía mirando confiadamente al saiyayin.

Goku: Pues claro que sí.

Dicho esto ambos saiyayin empezaron su pelea con un choque de puños.

Con Vegeta.

Kurumi: ¿Qué tan fuerte es ese sujeto en comparación a ti?-preguntaba la espíritu a Vegeta.

Vegeta: Jum no tengo por qué decirte- el saiyayin le respondió sin dirigirle la mirada y con un tono enfadado.

Todos se quedaron impactados al ver que la manera de ser del compañero que estaba con el otro sujeto era más ruda a comparación del otro así que decidieron no molestarlo y seguir viendo la pelea con ojos de esperanza.

Mientras tanto con los híbridos saiyayin.

Gohan se encontraba cansado ya que por más daño que le hacía a Zamasu este salía como si nada.

Zamasu: No importa cuántas veces lo intentes, nunca me lograrás derrotar-este-este se lanzó al ataque con su espada de ki.

Gohan esquivaba los ataques con algo de dificultad ya que se estaba cansando, Zamasu le intentó dar una patada pero fue parada por una mano del saiyayin que le soltó un golpe en el rostro y luego una patada en el estómago que lo mandaría a volar contra un edificio.

Gohan: Kame hame haaaa-este lanzó un poderoso kame hame ha con todas sus fuerzas.

Pero después de unos segundos Zamasu salía como si nada y con una sonrisa.

Gohan: No puede ser-este caía de rodillas mientras perdía su estado místico.

Trunks: Gohan-san déjeme pelear ahora-este se trasformó en súper saiyayin 3.

Gohan: Te lo encargo.

Zamasu: No importa cuántas veces me ataquen, no seré derrotado.

De regreso con Black.

Black le había lanzado una ráfaga de ki a Goku pero este la desvió fácilmente con su mano izquierda causando una explosión a lo lejos, Goku inmediatamente se lanzó al ataque y le intentó dar un derechazo que fue detenido por las dos manos del saiyayin oscuro pero este no pudo contratacar ya que Goku se encontraba dándole varios puñetazos haciendo que Black solamente pudiera defenderse, cuando Goku le soltó otro derechazo a Black este desvió el ataque con su mano pero fue inmediatamente recibido por una patada del saiyayin que lo mandaría a volar contra unos edificios que se encontraban a lo lejos, Black atravesó 5 edificios para después caer al suelo, este se reincorporó y salió volando con mucha velocidad hacia el saiyayin soltándole varios puñetazos que eran parados con algo de facilidad por el saiyayin puro, después de intentarle dar varios puñetazos, Black decidió intentar darle una patada en el rostro pero Goku la esquivó fácilmente agachándose y este aprovechó para darle una patada en el rostro a Black haciendo que este escupiera sangre.

Black descendió al suelo mientras Goku se mantenía en el aire.

Black: Maldito saiyayin ¿cómo es posible que me estés ganando?-este miraba con furia a Goku.

Goku sólo se le quedó observando pero cuando iba a decir algo alguien lo mandó hacia el suelo.

Vegeta: ¿Él es el otro Zamasu?-este miraba como Goku fue derribado.

En eso Zamasu se puso al lado de Black.

Zamasu: Peleemos juntos-este curaba a su compañero.

Goku: ¿Acaso derrotaste a Gohan y Trunks?-este se ponía de pie.

Pero en eso unas voces decían.

Gohan: Maldito tramposo-Gohan descendía al lado de su padre mientras Trunks iba con el suyo.

Trunks: Lo siento padre no pudimos derrotarlo-este agachó la mirada.

Vegeta: Jum no lo derrotaron por qué es inmortal.

Trunks: ¿Cómo lo sabes?-este miraba impresionado de que supiera eso.

Vegeta: Ese Black no los dijo.

Trunks: ¿Y entonces cómo lo venceremos?

Vegeta: No lo sé, algo se nos ocurrirá, pero primero toma-este le dio una semilla del ermitaño.

Trunks: Gracias-este se comió la semilla y recuperaba sus energías.

Goku: Gohan ve con Vegeta por una semilla-este miraba seriamente a sus contrincantes.

Gohan: Sí-este fue a donde estaba Vegeta para recibir la semilla y después recuperar sus poderes.

Vegeta: Oye Gohan cómo es que el llegó hasta aquí-este miró seriamente al hijo de Kakarotto.

Gohan: Bueno.

FLASHBACK.

Zamasu: Ésta siendo derrotado-este decía en su mente para después ser mandado a volar por un golpe de Trunks.

Trunks: No te distraigas.

Zamasu: Nuestra pelea ah acabado.

Trunks: ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?

Zamasu: Taiyoken-este cerró sus ojos y puso sus manos enfrente de su cabeza, este había realizado una técnica que le había enseñado Black cuando recién comenzaban su plan cero humanos.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

Vegeta: Ya veo, así que ese maldito los cegó para venir hasta aquí.

Gohan: Sí-este volteó a ver a su padre.

Vegeta: Bueno toma-este le dio la bolsa de semillas del ermitaño a Gohan.

Gohan: ¿A dónde va señor Vegeta?

Vegeta: A pelear contra Zamasu, ustedes quédense aquí-este salió volando de donde estaba para aterrizar al lado de Kakarotto.

Gohan iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido por Trunks.

Trunks: Estoy seguro de que el señor Goku y mi padre los derrotarán-este puso una mano en el hombro de su maestro.

Gohan: Esta bien.

Miku: Disculpen ¿quiénes son ustedes?-preguntó la cantante espíritu.

Gohan: Mi nombre es Son Gohan y soy el hijo de Son Goku-este volteó a ver a las chicas.

Trunks: Y yo soy Trunks Brief y mi padre es Vegeta-este igual volteó a ver a las chicas.

Kaguya: ¿Están seguros que sus padres derrotaran al enemigo?-preguntaba la chica algo tímida.

Gohan: Claro que sí-este miró alegremente a la chica.

Trunks: El señor Goku y mi padre son más poderosos que nosotros así que si creo que los logren derrotar.

Al escuchar eso Shido y los demás pusieron caras de esperanza e iban a hacer más preguntas pero.

Gohan: De seguro tienen más preguntas pero ¿podrían esperar a que acabe todo esto?-este lo dijo de una manera amable que hizo que las chicas se sonrojaran ligeramente.

Reine: Esta bien.

Así fue como todos pusieron las miradas en la pelea.

En la pelea.

Vegeta: Yo seré tu oponente-este miraba seriamente a Zamasu.

Zamasu: ¿Quieres enfrentarme?-este miraba confiadamente al príncipe de los saiyayin.

Vegeta: Claro que sí.

Goku: Continuemos con nuestra batalla Black.

Black: Estoy de acuerdo-dijo este mientras liberaba más poder por el zenkai que le dio Zamasu al curarlo.

Goku le lanzó una esfera de ki a Black pero esta le desvió fácilmente, Goku se alzó a los cielos para lanzarle varias ráfagas de ki pero Black las desviaba mientras se iba acercando al saiyayin para después entre los dos comenzar una pelea de puños y patadas.

Zamasu: ¿Acaso no lo entienden, ustedes mortales no podrán derrotarme?

Vegeta: Jum inmortal o no si recibes un ataque de energía que te destruya a nivel molecular no podrás recuperarte-este se transformó en súper saiyayin azul fase 2.

Vegeta uso su velocidad para aparecer enfrente de Zamasu y empezar a darle una paliza, le metía puños y patadas y Zamasu no podía responder, Vegeta lanzó hacia el cielo a Zamasu con una patada para salir volando este también y darle una doble patada en el estómago que lo mandaría al suelo para finalmente descender hacia el con gran velocidad y aterrizar sobre el estómago de este perforándolo haciendo que Zamasu escupiera sangre.

Vegeta: ¿Qué tal estuvo eso?-este miró a Zamasu con mucha confianza.

Zamasu: Esto no me podrá derrotar sucio mortal-este se estaba reincorporando con mucha dificultad ya que su herida estaba tardando en cerrar.

En la pelea de Black y Goku ambos se encontraban dándose muchos puños y patadas hasta que en uno de esos ataques Black le logró atinar un fuerte derechazo para después mandarlo al suelo jalando su pie y aventándolo contra este. Black descendió hasta Goku y le iba a lanzar una ráfaga de ki pero Goku desapareció y apareció detrás de él y tomó su cabeza para estrellarlo contra el suelo y causar un cráter.

Goku se alejó y empezó a cargar un kame hame ha para lanzarlo contra Black, pero cuando este lanzó el ataque Black lo esquivó volando para lanzarle diversas ráfagas de ki a Goku, pero este las desviaba fácilmente con sus manos.

Con Vegeta, este se encontraba dándole una paliza a Zamasu.

Vegeta: Estas consiente de que tú sólo no podrás derrotarme ¿verdad?-este miraba confiadamente al ex kaiyoshin.

Zamasu: Cállate maldito mortal-este se empezaba a enojar.

Vegeta: Parece que te he hecho daño emocional-este sonrió al decirlo.

Zamasu: Que te calles mortal-este se enojaba cada vez más.

Goku después de haber desviado las esferas de ki salió volando hacia Black y le empezó a lanzar muchos golpes.

Black: No puedes ganar humano-este le soltó un golpe en el estómago y después di¿o una voltereta para darle una patada al saiyayin y mandarlo al suelo.

Cuando Black mandó al suelo a Goku este decidió descender para continuar la pelea pero en esos instantes el cuerpo de Zamasu fue arrojado cerca de él ya que un golpe de Vegeta lo había mandado ahí.

Zamasu: Maldición, no se suponía que fuera así-este se levantaba de donde estaba tirado.

Black: Un dios inmortal como tú no debería de estar en esa situación tan patética-este miraba con furia a su compañero ya que estaba perdiendo la batalla.

Pero en eso sorpresivamente Zamasu miró seriamente a Black y dijo.

Zamasu: Nunca dijiste que algo así ocurriría, si nos uníamos podíamos convertir todos los universos en lo que quisiéramos eso fue lo que dijiste ¿cierto?-este miraba con enojo a su yo del pasado.

Con Gohan.

Gohan: Increíble, van ganando.

Trunks: Si siguen así esto acabará dentro de muy poco-ambos habían puesto una sonrisa de esperanza.

Zamasu: Pero si no eres el más fuerte que existe, entonces ese plan no sirve de nada-seguía diciendo Zamasu muy molesto.

Vegeta ya se había puesto al lado de Goku.

Goku: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Están peleando?

Vegeta: Parece que se terminó ¿Les gustaría que matara a los dos mientras están peleando o prefieren matarse entre ustedes?-este apuntó con su mano en dirección de Black y Zamasu que le habían puesto atención cuando dijo que los iba a eliminar. La decisión es suya-siguió diciendo Vegeta.

En eso Black le dijo a Zamasu.

Black: Cálmate aún nos queda ese último recurso ¿no?-dijo el saiyayin oscuro sonriendo.

Zamasu: Es, es cierto.

Vegeta: Si no pueden decidirse lo haré yo, me encantará matar a ambos-dijo el príncipe de los saiyayin con una gran sonrisa.

Goku: ¿Último recurso?-dijo Goku algo confundido ya que no sabía cuál era el último recurso.

En eso Black se estaba quitando el arcillo de su oreja, cuando Goku vio esto.

Goku: Acábalos rápido Vegeta, estamos en problemas acábalos rápido-dijo el saiyayin preocupado.

Vegeta: ¿Qué?-este miró extraño a Goku por su repentino cambio de carácter.

Pero era ya demasiado tarde, Black se había puesto el pendiente potara del otro lado de donde estaba.

Goku: Maldición-este rápidamente lanzó una ráfaga de ki hacia Zamasu y Black.

Pero los cuerpos de Zamasu y Black estaban empezando a emanar una luz muy brillante, y cuando el ataque de Goku explotó.

Vegeta: Explícate ahora Kakarotto.

Con Gohan y Trunks.

Trunks: ¿Qué está pasando?

Gohan: No puede ser-este puso una cara aterrada.

Kotori: ¿Qué está pasando Gohan?-esta miraba confundida y preocupada por su repentino cambio de carácter.

Gohan: Han usado los pendientes potara para fusionarse-dijo este muy preocupado.

Trunks: ¿Los pendientes potara?-pregunto él ya que él había recordado haber escuchado ese nombre en algún lado.

Kurumi: Oye qué rayos está pasando, explícate-dijo esta mirando algo enojada al saiyayin.

Gohan: Que el enemigo se ha fusionado y ahora sus poderes aumentarán monstruosamente-este recordó cuando su padre le dijo que se había fusionado con Vegeta para derrotar a Buu y que la fusión de ellos dos estuvo jugando con el enemigo.

Con Vegeta y Goku.

Cuando estaba a punto de disiparse el humo una extraña figura salió volando para después decir.

Zamasu fusión: Nuestra forma es divina, nuestra forma y el mundo, ríndale reverencia a esta hermosura y elegancia del verdadero dios de todos los universos el más fuerte e inmortal el dios Zamasu-este se puso con sus dos brazos estirados de forma diagonal (cuando apareció la fusión por primera vez en el anime)

Goku/Vegeta: ¿Qué rayos?-ambos estaban impactados.

Kotori: ¿Qué rayos es eso?-esta miraba muy aterrada a la fusión de Zamasu.

Tohka: Parece de verdad un dios-está igual miraba muy aterrada a la fusión de Zamasu al igual que las demás chicas y Shido.

Gohan: Maldición-este puso cara seria.

Continuará.

Hasta aquí el capítulo del día de hoy, espero y les haya gustado y nos vemos en la siguiente parte.


	17. Chapter 17

¿Qué hubiese pasado si Black Goku iba al mundo de Date a live? Parte 7

Zamasu y Black se han fusionado para crear al dios definitivo, ¿qué harán los guerreros saiyayin para derrotarlo?

Zamasu fusión: Bien mortales, es momento de que paguen por desafiar a un dios-este ponía su sonrisa malévola.

Vegeta: E-esto es-este tenía una cara de estar muy asombrado.

Goku: Oye nosotros hicimos algo parecido antes ¿verdad?-le pregunto el saiyayin a su amigo y rival.

Vegeta: Sí, esa es la misma fusión potara como cuando nos convertimos en Vegetto-dijo el príncipe saiyayin algo enfadado.

Goku: Gohan, Trunks ustedes encárguense de proteger a esas personas nosotros nos haremos cargo-dijo el saiyayin volteando a ver a su hijo.

Gohan: No padre, te ayudaremos en la pelea-respondió el hijo de Goku rápidamente.

Trunks: Juntos lo derrotaremos, si peleamos todos juntos-estaba diciendo Trunks pero fue interrumpido.

Vegeta: No, ustedes encárguense de proteger a esos insectos, nosotros nos encargaremos-este volteó a ver a su hijo.

Trunks: Pero padre-replicó Trunks.

Vegeta: Es una orden-dijo autoritariamente.

Goku: Lo mismo va para ti Gohan-este miró seriamente a su hijo.

Los híbridos saiyayin al ver que no podían hacer nada, se rindieron y ya no insistieron.

Gohan: Les encargo la victoria, padre, señor Vegeta-dijo el saiyayin serio.

Trunks: Lo mismo digo-se limitó a decir esto el hijo del príncipe de los saiyayin.

Kurumi: ¿Enserio no piensas ayudarlos?-esta decía molesta.

Gohan: Ellos no quieren, además así son los saiyayin puros, tienen un orgullo demasiado grande-dijo este sin voltear a ver a la chica.

Reiene: Esos dos sujetos ¿qué tan necios pueden ser?-dijo esta en su mente.

Trunks: Potara eh escuchado ese nombre antes, pero ¿en dónde?-se preguntaba el saiyayin en su mente.

Zamasu fusión: Jee-este sonrió para después elevarse ligeramente sobre el suelo y hacer que su cuerpo empezara a brillar para después de eso aparecer atrás de Goku y Vegeta y las manos de este estuvieran como si les hubiera hecho un corte a ambos saiyayin.

Trunks: ¿Qué?-este estaba sorprendido ya que el cuerpo de Zamasu estaba brillando.

Después de eso los cuerpos de Goku y Vegeta empezaron a temblar para después soltar un ligero quejido de dolor y caer al suelo perdiendo su transformación divina.

Vegeta: Maldición-este tenía una mano sobre su estómago.

Gohan: ¿Acaba de atacarlos?, no pude ver nada-dijo el saiyayin sorprendido.

Goku: Maldita sea, ¿cuándo lo hizo?-este volteó rápidamente en dirección de Zamasu al igual que Vegeta.

Zamasu fusión: Así que este es el poder de una fusión potara jejeje jajajaja-este se empezaba a reír muy confiadamente. Maravilloso esto es perfecto-terminó de decir la fusión de Zamasu y Black.

Vegeta: Maldito bastardo, presumiendo después de hacer ese ataque, ahora hiciste mi trabajo más fácil, ahora sólo tengo que matar a una sabandija-dijo este enojado para después transformase en súper saiyayin blue fase 2 y lanzarse al ataque.

Vegeta estaba a punto de golpear a la fusión de Zamasu cuando este volteó a verlo con una mirada macabra y aplicarle un ataque de gran velocidad con su mano derecha haciendo que este pasara de largo y cayera adolorido al suelo.

Goku: Vegeta-este se preocupó por su amigo.

Trunks: Padre, tú no puedes perder-dijo el saiyayin en voz baja.

Vegeta: Maldición-este se empezaba a levantar.

Zamasu fusión: Como se esperaba de una fusión entre dos yo, mi cuerpo se mueve justo como quiero-dijo este muy confiado mientras miraba sus manos.

Goku: Ese idiota-pensó el saiyayin muy frustrado ya que el enemigo aumentó su poder abismalmente así que decidió convertirse en súper saiyayin azul fase 2 para lanzarse a la batalla.

Este le iba a soltar un derechazo a Zamasu pero este solo extendió la palma de su mano y con una ráfaga de viento empujo a Goku con la intención de mandarlo al suelo, pero este reaccionó rápido, dio una voltereta y tomó distancia.

Al tomar distancia decidió lanzarse nuevamente al ataque contra Zamasu pero sus ataques eran inútiles ya que Zamasu desviaba sus ataques con mucha facilidad.

Gohan: Está repeliendo todos los ataques de mi padre-decía este sorprendido al ver el increíble poder de la fusión de Zamasu.

Goku se estaba preparando para lanzarle un poderoso puñetazo pero Zamasu puso sus manos como si estuviera haciendo un círculo, después de esto Goku sintió como su cuerpo era forzado a dar una vuelta y después a ser arrojado contra el suelo.

Tohka: No puede ser, ni siquiera ellos pueden derrotarlos-esta empezó a llorar.

Yoshino: Este será nuestro fin-dijo la niña espíritu sin ninguna esperanza.

Gohan: Tranquilas, ya verán que esto se solucionará-este trataba de calmarlas.

Tohka: ¿Enserio?-decía esta todavía con mucho miedo.

Gohan: Sí-respondió este con una seriedad en su voz.

Zamasu fusión: Son Goku parece como si no te estuvieras moviendo, ya no eres tan arrogante como hace un momento-dijo este muy confiadamente mientras miraba al saiyayin tirado en el piso.

Goku se levantó raídamente e intentó hacer un kame hame ha, pero Zamasu usó su gran velocidad para aparecer detrás de él, pero el saiyayin no perdió tiempo y.

Goku: Haaaaa-este dio media vuelta y le tiró un kame ha directo a Zamasu.

El ataque logró perforar el pecho de Zamasu al gual que lo logró mandar a volar.

Trunks: Increíble-decía este asombrado al ver que le hicieron daño a la fusión.

Gohan: Le ha logrado dar el ataque-decía este igualmente asombrado por la misma razón.

Zamasu estaba de rodillas, pero este se paró dejando mostrar el hoyo que dejó el ataque de Goku.

Zamasu fusión: Jaa-este dio un ligero grito para después la herida que tenía se haya regenerado.

Goku: Maldición, ¿acaso la inmortalidad del otro Zamasu está en la fusión?-se preguntaba el saiyayin molesto.

Gohan: Al parecer sigue siendo inmortal después de fusionarse-decía este por el temible poder del enemigo.

Zamasu fusión: Muy bien, mis poderes de curación siguen intactos-dijo este para después poner su mano derecha en dirección de Goku y hacer como si estuviera ahorcando algo.

Goku sintió como si alguien lo estuviera ahorcando, ya que este había perdido su transformación divina y estaba en el aire, como si alguien lo estuviera ahorcando.

Zamasu con la otra mano que le quedaba libre, procedió a hacer lo mismo con Vegeta haciendo que perdiera su transformación divina y diera un grito de dolor intenso.

Zamasu fusión: podre Bien veamos, ¿cuánto más podré aumentar mi poder?-dijo este mientras miraba confiadamente a los dos saiyayin que estaba ahorcando.

Goku: Ve-Vegeta, esto se está poniendo muy mal-decía este mientras intentaba zafarse del ataque.

Vegeta: L-lo sé insecto-este intentaba lo mismo.

Goku: Aparte de que su poder aumentó también es inmortal, todo esto porque no los acabaste cuando pudiste-dijo este reprochando al príncipe de los saiyayin.

Vegeta: Cállate insecto.

Zamasu procedió a aventar a ambos saiyayin por los cielos para lanzarles una gigantesca esfera de poder que causó una gran explosión haciendo que se creara un gigantesco cráter en donde estaban peleando.

Mientras tanto con Gohan y Trunks, estos habían creado campos de energía para proteger a las chicas de esa explosión.

Gohan: ¿Se encuentran bien?-preguntó este a las chicas.

Todas/Shido: Sí

Kotori: Muchas gracias por salvarnos.- dijo la chica pelirroja aún con mucho temor por el temible poder del sujeto.

Gohan/Trunks: No hay problema-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Zamasu fusión: Es perfecto, demasiado perfecto, es asombroso, este poder devastador, es esto lo que he estado buscando-dijo este elevándose a los cielos y gritando por su victoria.

Después este fijó su mirada hacia Trunks y los demás.

Zamasu fusión: Vieron eso humanos, ustedes dejaran de existir dentro de poco, ustedes dejarán de infectar este bello mundo-dijo este muy confiadamente y con su sonrisa malévola.

Gohan/Trunks: Maldición-dijeron ambos muy desesperados por la situación actual.

Vegeta: O-oye Kakarotto, ¿cuántas semillas del ermitaño quedan?-dijo este mientras miraba a su amigo y se trataba de reincorporar.

Goku: Sólo quedan tres semillas-respondió el saiyayin a la pregunta hecha por su amigo.

Zamasu fusión: Los incontables dioses de todos los planetas, el kaio del norte, el kaio del sur, el kaio del este, el kaio del oeste, los supremos kaiyosamas de los 12 universos y los dioses destructores ya ninguno de ellos es necesario-Zamasu empezaba a hablar para él mismo .Yo soy el único que debe existir, todos los demás deben de ser exterminados-este al terminar sus frases alzo sus dos manos y empezó a lanzar ráfagas de ki, (así como cuando Super Buu mató a todos los humanos)

Las ráfagas de ki empezaron a caer alrededor de Goku y Vegeta, pero una de esas ráfas de ki iba dirigidas a Trunks y los demás, pero Gohan se percató de eso y se puso enfrente del ataque.

Trunks: Gracias Gohan-san-este le agradeció a su maestro.

Gohan: Ten más cuidado Trunks-este descendió al suelo.

Trunks: Sí-este de pura casualidad metió sus manos a los bolsillos y en uno de esos bolsillos sintió algo así que este los decidió sacar y al ver que eran dijo. Esto era-lo dijo en voz alta.

Gohan: ¿Qué sucede Trunks?-este volteó rápidamente a ver que sucedía.

Trunks: Estos son los pendientes potara de esta era-dijo este con voz esperanzadora.

Gohan: ¿Cómo los conseguiste?-pregunto este seriamente a su alumno.

Trunks: Bueno.

FLASBACK.

El supremo kaiyosama se encontraba al borde de la muerte y sólo le quedaban unos segundos, este se encontraba sobre el regazo de Trunks ya que este habá logrado derrotar a Babidi y Dabura y detener la resurrección de Majin Buu

Trunks: No se muera supremo kaiosama, por favor resista-decía este muy preocupadamente.

Shin: Lo siento, Trunks pero a mí me queda muy poco tiempo, mejor toma-este se quitó sus arcillos y se los dio a Trunks.

Trunks: ¿Qué son estos arcillos supremo kaiosama?-este miraba los arcillos muy confuso.

Shin: Esos arcillos son los pendientes potara y son objetos sagrados que los kaiyosamas poseemos, estos arcillos tienen una función especial y es que cuando tú te pones uno en una oreja y tú le das el otro pendiente a alguien más y este se lo pone en su otra oreja ambos guerreros se fusionarán de manera permanente pero a cambio nacerá un guerrero con capacidades increíbles-termino de decir este.

Trunks: ¿Y por qué me los da a mí?-pregunto este confundido, pero al bajar su mirada notó que el supremo kaioyosama tenía sus ojos cerrados y no tenía pulso, este había muerto. No, supremo kaioyasam, despierte por favor-este intentaba hacer que su maestro despertara.

Pero al ver que no lo hacía.

Trunks: Nooo, no puede ser, no no no no , maldicióooooon-este empezó a elevar su poder hasta por fin transformarse en súper saiyayin fase 2.

FIN DEL FLLASHBACK.

Gohan: Ya veo, así que murió en tus manos, lo siento-este agachó su mirada.

Trunks: No se preocupe Gohan-san si usamos estos arcillos, podremos ayudar a mi padre y al señor Goku a derrotarlos-decía este con esperanza mientras le mostraba los arcillos.

Pero Gohan lo miró seriamente y dijo.

Gohan: Trunks, aunque nos fusionemos y aumentemos nuestro poder, no creo que sea más fuerte que la fusión del enemigo, incluso no creo que sea más fuerte que mi padre o el señor Vegeta-pero después de eso puso una mirada alegre. Mejor dáselos a ellos.

Trunks al entender las palabras de Gohan este asintió positivamente.

Pero justo en esos momentos Goku y Vegeta habían llegado a donde estaban ellos ya que habían escapado de la lluvia de ráfagas de ki.

Trunks: Padre, señor Goku-este dirigió su mirada a ambos saiyayin.

Goku: ¿Qué sucede Trunks?-este volteó a ver a su amigo.

Gohan Tenemos un plan-este miró a su padre alegremente para luego transformarse en el estado místico.

Vegeta: ¿Qué piensas hacer insecto?-este miró como Gohan se estaba preparando para pelear.

Goku: ¿Acaso piensas pelear? No podrás derrotarlo tú solo-dijo este preocupado por su hijo.

Gohan: Sí, pero es parte del plan-este le lanzó la bolsa de semillas del ermitaño a Trunks y.

Este sin decir nada más salió volando hacia Zamasu.

Goku: Gohan-este iba a salir volando pero fue interrumpido por la voz de Trunks.

Trunks: Padre, señor Vegeta les pido que se fusionen por favor con los pendientes potara que me dio el supremo kaiyosama de esta línea-dijo este mostrando un arcillo a cada quien junto a una semilla del ermitaño.

Vegeta: ¿Qué? Acaso quieres que nos fusionemos-este le gritó a su hijo.

Goku: Ya veo, Gohan lo distraerá por unos instantes para que nosotros nos fusionemos-este se alegró por la idea que tuvieron su hijo y Trunks.

Trunks: Sí.

Gohan: Ahora yo seré tu oponente Zamasu-este miró seriamente a su enemigo.

Zamasu: Son Gohan ¿acaso crees que me podrás derrotar? Si ni Goku y Vegeta me han hecho nada menos tú-este miró burlonamente al saiyayin.

Gohan: Ya lo veremos-este se lanzó al ataque.

Gohan: Ahora yo seré tu oponente Zamasu-este miró seriamente a su enemigo.

Zamasu: Son Gohan ¿acaso crees que me podrás derrotar? Si ni Goku y Vegeta me han hecho nada menos tú-este miró burlonamente al saiyayin.

Gohan: Ya lo veremos-este se lanzó al ataque.

Vegeta: Dije que no me volvería a fusionar contigo nuevamente insecto-dijo el príncipe de los saiyayin al ver que Goku ya se había comido la semilla del ermitaño y se había puesto el pendiente potara en la oreja derecha.

Goku: Vamos Vegeta cuando acabemos con esto le pedimos a las esferas del dragón de Namek que nos sepren así como hicieron con la fusión del supremo kaiyosama y Kibito-este trataba de convencer al orgulloso príncipe saiyayin.

En eso Gohan fue lanzado contra un edificio que se encontraba mu a lo lejos.

Gohan: M-maldición, aun así no me daré por vencido-este se lanzó nuevamente al ataque.

Zamasu fusión: No importa cuanto lo intentes nunca me derrotaras mortal-este se preparaba para lanzar una esfera de energía.

Vegeta: ¿En serio nos separará?-este miró con seriedad a su amigo.

Goku: Sí, ellos mismos me lo dijeron.

Vegeta: Jum, muy bien, soportaré el tiempo que sea necesario-este tomaba la semilla del ermitaño para curarse y luego ponerse el pendiente potara en la oreja izquierda.

Goku: Gracias Vegeta, ahora sí acabaremos con el enemigo.

Vegeta: Jum.

Los cuerpos de ambos saiyayin empezaron a brillar.

Shido: ¿Qué planean hacer?-este miró confundido a Trunks.

Trunks: Ellos igual se fusionarán en un solo ser para acabar con Zamasu-este volteó a ver a Shido con una gran sonrisa, este al ver la sonrisa decidió confiar en esa fusión.

Todas: Suerte-dijeron en su mente las demás espíritus.

Zamasu: Muere-este tenía a Gohan agarrado del cuello y estaba punto de matarlo, pero.

Vegetto: Jaaa-este voló rápidamente hacia Zamasu soltándole un fuerte derechazo haciendo que soltara a Gohan y mandándolo a volar, para después este cargar un ataque Bing Bang y lanzándoselo hacia Zamasu causando que causara una gran explosión en el cuerpo de Zamasu.

Vegetto tomó rápidamente a Gohan y usando la tele transportación de Goku apareció enfrente de Trunks.

Trunks: Gohan-san-este se alteró al ver el estado en que se encontraba su maestro.

Vegetto: Trunks dale la semilla-y este sin decir nada más se tele transportó hacia donde estaba Zamasu regenerándose.

Trunks: Sí-este rápidamente tomó la última semilla del ermitaño y se la dio de comer a Gohan para que en cuestión de segundos este se recuperara instantáneamente.

Gohan: ¿Lo lograron?-este se refería a la fusión de su padre y el señor Vegeta.

Trunks: Sí-este señaló a donde estaba la fusión de su padre y el señor Goku.

Gohan: Ya veo me alegro-este dirigió su mirada a Shido y los demás para decir. No se preocupen ya que los saiyayin más fuertes se han fusionado y ahora acabarán con ese bastardo-este les dio una sonrisa esperanzadora a todos.

Shido/Todas las demás: Sí-respondieron al mismo tiempo al ver la esperanza que le tenían a dicha función.

Zamasu se había terminado de regenerar y.

Zamasu fusión: ¿Quién rayos eres?-este miraba seriamente a su nuevo oponente.

Vegetto: Al igual que tú te volviste uno con la fusión potara, yo también lo hice, soy la fusión de Vegeta y Kakarotto, Vegetto, y este es-este empezó a elevar su poder rápidamente para decir. Vegetto Blue.

Este dio un gran grito para que después un aura azul lo envolviera y su pelo estuviera del mismo color, Vegetto súper saiyayin azul fase 2 había nacido.

Vegetto: Bien, es hora de empezar.

Continuará.

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy espero y les haya gustado, para esta batalla solo les diré que Vegetto no tendrá límite de tiempo como en el anime y en el manga, al igual que la fusión de Zamasu no se separará como en el último episodio del manga, de mi parte es todo y nos vemos en el siguiente episodio.


	18. Chapter 18

¿Qué hubiese pasado si Black Goku iba al mundo de Date a live? Final 1.

Goku y Vegeta se lograron fusionar a tiempo para salvar a Gohan, un nuevo guerrero ha nacido y su nombre es Vegetto.

Zamasu fusión: ¿Mortales fusionándose?-este miraba con enojo y asombro a la fusión saiyayin.

Vegetto: ¿MMM?, ¿Acaso no sabías que los mortales también nos podíamos fusionar?-este miraba burlonamente a su oponente.

Zamasu fusión: Ustedes sucios mortales insistiendo en oponerse a nosotros los dioses serán exterminados aquí mismo-la fusión inmortal seguía teniendo su mirada seria.

Vegetto: Jaa no me hagas reír "dios", yo voy a erradicar hasta el último rastro de ti sin dejarte un momento para que te regeneres-el saiyayin puso una mirada confiada y burlesca a la fusión de Zamasu.

Zamasu fusión: ¿Qué dijiste? Unos simple mortales como ustedes-este iba a seguir con si discurso cuando sintió que algo lo empujaba. ¿Qué?-fue todo lo que dijo antes de salir volando a gran velocidad.

Vegetto: Jaaah-este lanzó una ráfaga de aire potente hacia Zamasu que lo mando a volar con una gran fuerza.

Zamasu estaba a punto de reincorporarse de ese "ataque" cuando vio como Vegetto iba volando a gran velocidad hacia él para empezar a darle varios golpes en su estómago, Zamasu solo estaba poniendo una cara de dolor ya que no podía defenderse ante brutal ataque, Vegetto después de estar un rato haciendo sufrir a Zamasu en el aire decidió mandarlo al suelo con un fuerte golpe en la cara causando un gran cráter al impactar con el suelo, Vegetto puso una sonrisa y.

Vegetto: Jaaah-este había creado una esfera de ki en su mano derecha para después ser lanzada hacia donde había caído Zamasu causando una gran explosión.

Mientras tanto con Gohan y Trunks.

Ambos saiyayin estaban viendo con asombro la pelea de sus padres fusionados ¿la razón de su asombro? La fusión de sus padres estaba jugando con el enemigo.

Gohan: Esto es increíble, realmente le está dando una paliza-este puso una gran sonrisa como la de su padre al mismo tiempo que ponía sus manos sobre su cintura.

Trunks: La fusión de mi padre y el señor Goku es realmente asombrosa-este se puso a pensar que dentro de poco el por fin podría tener de nuevo un poco de paz en su mundo.

Shido y las demás no podían ver la pelea ya que sus ojos no podían seguir la velocidad de Vegetto, pero cuando estos vieron la explosión a lo lejos y las palabras de los sujetos que estaban enfrente de ellas y él dedujeron que su fusión de ambos guerreros estaba ganando así que todos pusieron una gran sonrisa esperanzadora.

De regreso en la batalla.

Vegetto descendió al suelo para esperar continuar su pelea, aunque este descendió a unos cuantos metros de donde estaba Zamasu.

Vegetto: Oye, ven aquí Zamasu, continuemos con esta pelea-este puso una mirada confiada.

En eso unas manos salieron cerca de donde estaba Vegetto para después sostener sus pies y empezar a salir este, al mismo tiempo que Vegetto "se intentaba liberar", Zamasu puso una sonrisa cuando tomó los pies del enemigo y lo aventó lejos de él pero.

Zamasu: Jaa-este había aventado a Vegetto pero su expresión cambió de felicidad a de confusión y asombro cuando de repente sintió un corte en sus manos.

Vegetto: Oye, creo que olvidaste tus manos aquí Zamasu-este tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro al igual que una espada de ki en su mano derecha.

Zamasu: Maldito-ahora este puso una expresión de enojo al mismo tiempo que hacía regenerar nuevamente sus dos brazos.

Vegetto: Vamos-este dio una gran sonrisa y se lanzó al ataque.

Vegetto le lanzaba su espada de ki a Zamasu pero este recibía algunos ataques y otros los esquivaba con mucha dificultad, Zamasu tenía una expresión de cansancio además de tener múltiples heridas pero este fue lanzado hacia el aire por una patada de su rival.

Zamasu logró detenerse en el aire y aprovechó esa oportunidad para poder regenerarse de los ataques recibidos anteriormente.

Zamasu fusión: Esto no puede estar pasando-ahora tenía una mirada de estar muy enfadado.

Por otra parte Vegetto se estaba preparando para hacer un final kame hame ha.

Vegetto: Acabaré con esto, voy a eliminarte por coompleto Zamasu-este ponía ahora una expresión determinante mientras seguía preparando su ataque. Final kame-prosiguió Vegetto.

Zamasu por otro lado invocó el metal más duro de los doce universos.

Zamasu fusión: Desafiar a un dios es el pecado más grande, conoce tu lugar mortal-este lanzó el metal más duro hacia Vegetto.

El metal se acercó a Vegetto pero.

Vegetto: Hame-este elevó su poder e hizo que el metal que se acercaba a él se deshiciera, pero Zamasu empezaba a crear varios metales.

Zamasu fusión: Arrepiéntanse de sus pecados con la muerte mortales-este lanzó todos los metales que había convocado hacia su enemigo para acabarlo.

Vegetto: Jaaaaah-este lanzó su final kame hame ha hacía Zamasu, los metales que iban en dirección hacia él se desvanecían en el momento en que tocaban el poder de Vegetto, y el ataque finalmente llegó hasta Zamasu.

Zamasu fusión: No puede ser, un gran dios inmortal como yo, eliminado por sucios mortales, esto no debería de ser así, esto no debería de estar pasando-este decía la frase al mismo tiempo que el poder de Vegetto empezaba a consumirlo poco a poco, para cuando este dijo que "esto no debería estar pasando" el final kame hame ha de Vegetto finalmente había desintegrado a Zamasu acabando con su vida, pero justo antes de ser desintegrado completamente se había caído el anillo del tiempo, Vegetto se percató de eso y rápidamente tomó el anillo, ya que sabía que sii desaparecía el portal se cerraría y no podían regresar.

Vegetto: Finalmente se acabó-este volvió a su estado base y usó su tele transportación para aparecer enfrente de Gohan, Trunks y los demás.

Con Gohan y Trunks.

Estos al ver a la fusión enfrente de ellos se alegraron inmediatamente cuando escucharon ciertas palabras.

Vegetto: Él enemigo ha muerto-este les dio una gran sonrisa a ambos híbridos saiyayin.

Shido y las demás al escuchar sus palabras no pudieron evitar alegrarse y.

Shido: ¿Enserio el enemigo ha muerto?-este tenía una sonrisa muy alegre.

Vegetto: Sí-este afirmaba con su cabeza.

Kotori: Todo esto ¿ha acabado?-esta igual miraba esperanzada a la fusión.

Vegetto: Sí, la presencia del enemigo se ha desvanecido por completo.

Tohka: Por fin podremos vivir tranquilamente otra vez-esta tenía lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos ya que todo había acabado.

Vegetto: Sí, podrán vivir en paz nuevamente-este cruzó sus brazos al decirlo.

Trunks: Por fin se ha acabado, se ha vengado la muerte de todos los que fueron asesinados por ese terrible sujeto-dijo el príncipe de los saiyayin mientras cerraba sus ojos y ponía una sonrisa en su rostro.

Gohan: Por poco y no lo lográbamos-este igual puso una gran sonrisa.

Vegetto: Bueno es hora de irnos, Gohan y Trunks-este dirigió sus miradas a ambos saiyayin.

Trunks: Sí-este sacó de sus bolsillos una cápsula para después apretar un botón y lanzarla crenado una gran explosión de humo para después dejar ver una gran nave.

Kotori: ¿Ya se van?-preguntó la peli roja.

Vegetto: Sí, debemos de volver a nuestro mundo-este puso su mirada en ella y las demás.

Reine: ¿Por qué no se quedan un poco más? Aunque sea para pagarles de alguna forma el que nos hayan salvado.

Gohan: No se preocupen por pagarnos, no es necesario-este miraba alegremente a la señora peli blanca asombrando a esta por su respuesta.

Tohka: ¿Por qué no aceptan que les demos algo a cambio?-intervino la espíritu.

Trunks: Porque a nosotros los saiyayin les gusta pelear con sujetos fuertes además de que no nos gusta que nos paguen por algo que nosotros queremos hacer voluntariamente-estas palabras hicieron que todos se quedaran más sorprendidos de lo que ya estaban.

Yoshino: P-Por favor déjenos pagarle, ya que gracias a ustedes hemos logrado sobrevivir-decía la chica tímidamente pero.

Vegetto: Lo siento pequeña pero por más que insistan no aceptaremos, ya que nos gusta pelar contra los más fuertes y como dice Trunks nos gusta ayudar cuando queremos.

Miku: ¿No piensan aceptar verdad?

Gohan: No-este negó con su cabeza.

Kaguya: Bueno, de todas maneras muchas gracias por salvarnos-inmediatamente todos hicieron una reverencia agradeciéndoles por lo que habían hecho y no insistieron más ya que vieron que sería inútil.

Vegetto: Sí, no hay de qué.

Shido: ¿Pero cómo piensan volver si ya se cerró el extraño agujero por el que llegaron esos sujetos y ustedes?-preguntó el chico confuso.

Todos a excepción de Vegetto se percataron de eso y.

Trunks: ¿Cómo vamos a regresar?-dijo este algo desesperado pero de manera cómica.

Gohan: ¿Cómo regresaremos?-este volteó a ver a Vegetto.

Vegetto: Con esto-señalando el anillo del tiempo y explicándoles que él lo iba a usar para abrir el portal que se cerró al igual que les explicó cómo lo obtuvo.

Gohan: Ya veo, esa es una buena noticia-este se alegró.

Trunks: Sí, es hora de regresar a casa.

Vegetto: Bien, vayan subiendo a la máquina del tiempo-dijo la fusión saiyayin.

Gohan/Trunks: Sí-ambos procedieron a subirse a la máquina del tiempo.

Vegetto: Siento mucho todos los daños que ha recibido este lugar a causa de este desgraciado, de seguro han perdido muchas vidas y a lo mejor seres importantes, pero no se desanimen de seguro con el tiempo lograrán superarlo-dijo este para después dar media vuelta y subirse a la nave.

Todos: Sí-afirmaron todos alegremente ya que de alguna manera sabían que no podían hacer nada para recuperar las vidas que se habían ido durante la pelea.

La nave empezó a despegar al mismo tiempo que se abría un portal, el trío de saiyayin fijaron sus miradas en los supervivientes para después despedirse con sus manos de ellas, al igual que ellas hacían lo mismo, segundos después la nave salió en dirección del portal atravesándolo, al haberlo atravesado el portal se cerró y la máquina del tiempo continuó su camino en dirección al futuro de Trunks.

Kotori: Bueno, creo que vamos a tener mucho que hacer-esta dirigió su mirada a las demás.

Todas: Sí.

Reine: Kotori, se nos olvidó preguntarles que eran los saiyayin-esta puso la mirada en su comandante.

Kotori: Rayos-esta se enojó cómicamente pero. Mejor hay que dejarlo así, con solo saber que ellos nos salvaron es más que suficiente-esta lo dijo alegremente, todos al escuchar sus palabras acientiieron.

Y así fue como todas y Shido se dirigieron rumbo a los tripulantes del fraxinus que se habían alejado del lugar al ver varias explosiones durante la pelea.

Futuro de Trunks.

La máquina del tiempo había llegado, Bulma y Mai se alegraron al verlos pero se sorprendieron de no ver a Goku ni Vegeta pero si a la fusión de éstos, después de que Trunks les explicara lo sucedido decidieron ir a la base para avisarles de que el enemigo había sido derrotado a todos los supervivientes que quedaban, todos se alegraron de que por fin podían vivir en paz, pero Gohan, Bulma y Vegetto tenían que regresar a su mundo.

Afuera de la guarida de supervivientes.

La máquina del tiempo estaba lista para partir y sólo faltaba que todos se metieran.

Trunks: Gohan-san y Vegetto-san, gracias por ayudarme a haber derrotado a Black-este hizo una reverencia.

Vegetto: No te preocupes Trunks, te has vuelto fuerte y estoy seguro que con tu poder podrás proteger a todos y también a esa chica-este miraba alegremente a el hijo del príncipe saiyayin.

Trunks se sonrojó ya que sabía que se refería a Mai.

Bulma: Fue bueno verte otra vez Trunks-esta abrazó a su hijo.

Trunks: Igualmente madre-este correspondió el abrazo.

Pero en eso una voz separó su abrazo.

Gohan: ¿Y por qué no mejor vienen con nosotros todos ustedes, tal vez hayan dos de ustedes en nuestra dimensión pero podrán vivir tranquilamente?-comunicó a su amigo el saiyayin.

Bulma al escuchar esas palabras dijo.

Bulma: Si Trunks, ¿por qué no vienes con nosotros?-esta miraba alegremente a su hijo.

Trunks: ¿Enserio?

Vegetto: Sí, ven con nosotros además aquí no queda mucho ¿qué dices?-este mostró una sonrisa.

Trunks: Pero no caben todos en la máquina del tiempo, en total son 20 contando Mai y yo-este puso una mirada trste ya que encontró una falla en el plan.

 **N/A: Sé que eran más pero en esta historia pondré que son 20.**

Vegetto: No te preocupes por eso, Bulma puede recargar la energía de la máquina del tiempo y si los supervivientes están dispuestos a esperar su turno los podremos llevar a todos-este terminó de decir para después mostrar una gran sonrisa.

Bulma: Sí, yo puedo hacerlo, recargaré la energía de la máquina del tiempo todo lo que sea necesario.

Trunks al escuchar esas palabra se animó y contestó un rotundo.

Sí.

Vegetto: Pero primero en este viaje iremos Bulma, Gohan y yo ya que tenemos que avisarle a Bills-sama de lo sucedido para que acabe con el Zamasu de nuestra línea y Bulma para que recargue la energía.

Trunks: No se preocupe, mientras tanto yo les comentaré.

Bulma: Bien entonces, nos vemos a más tardar en un día-esta le dio una gran sonrisa a su hijo.

Gohan: Trunks, espera y dentro de poco podrás regresar a un mundo habitable-este igual le dedicó una sonrisa.

Vegetto: Tal vez esta sea la última vez que nos veamos ya que cuando regreses estaré probablemente separado, así que suerte Trunks-este le dedicó un pulgar arriba y una sonrisa.

Trunks: Sí-este afirmó para después ver como la máquina del tiempo desaparecía, este corrió a avisarles a los demás supervivientes y a Mai a lo que todos respondieron con un rotundo sí ya que todos querían vivir nuevamente en un lugar habitable donde no haya oscuridad.

Universo 7.

La máquina del tiempo llegó al presente donde estaban todos esperándolos.

Vegetto le comunicó de lo sucedido con Zamasu a Bills y Whiss para que estos rápidamente fueran al universo 10 para acabar con Zamasu, aunque claro estos primero esperaron a que Zamasu matara a Gowasu para luego retrceder el tiempo, Bulma empezó a recargar la energía de la máquina del tiempo y Vegetto fue al planeta Namek a pedirle a Porunga que los separara en Goku y Vegeta.

5 días después los supervivientes del futuro de Trunks, junto a este y Mai se quedaron a vivir en el presente, los supervivientes se fueron a buscar casa y empleo, Yayirobe se reencontró con su maestro Karin y con su contraparte del presente quedándose a vivir en el templo sagrado, Mai se hizo novia de Trunks y se quedó con este en la corporación Cápsula, mientras tanto Goku y Vegeta retomaron su entrenamiento con Whiss aunque en esta ocasión Gohan y Trunks se les unieron para poder alcanzar el poder de sus padres.

Y así fue como la historia de Trunks llegó a su fin tomándose una nueva vida en el presente, donde todos sus seres queridos estaban vivos.

FIN.

Esta historia ha llegado a su fin, espero y les haya gustado este último capítulo y en general toda la historia, de mi parte es todo y nos vemos en las otras historias.


	19. Chapter 19

¿Qué hubiese pasado si Black Goku iba al mundo de Date a live? Final 2.

Vegetto le estaba dando una paliza a la fusión de Zamasu, este había sido arrojado al piso causando una gran explosión pero.

Vegetto: Oye sal de ahí Zamasu-este puso una mirada confiada.

Pasaron unos segundos y nada.

Vegetto: ¿Dónde está? Sé que no ha muerto-este empezó a buscar la energía de Zamasu ya que había desaparecido.

Pero en eso una gran espada de luz salió del piso tomando por sorpresa a Vegetto, esta espada había logrado atravesar el corazón de Vegetto.

Vegetto: Tú maldito-este escupió sangre.

Zamasu fusión: Jajajajaja eso te pasa por confiarte sucio mortal-este terminó de salir del piso.

Vegetto: Maldición, por mi confianza ¿he perdido?-este intentaba sacarse la espada pero no podía.

Zamasu fusión: Sucio mortal muere-este con la mano que tenía libre lanzó una esfera de ki a Vegetto que lo desintegró completamente.

Este decidido a acabar con los que quedaban salió volando a toda velocidad.

Gohan: Se acercan-este puso una sonrisa pensando que era la fusión de su padre, pero su mirada cambió a una de terror cuando vio quién era.

Zamasu fusión: Jajajaja sucios mortales siguen ustedes-este usó su velocidad y atravesó el pecho de Gohan.

Trunks: Gohan-san- este se lanzó al ataque pero antes de llegar a Zamasu, una espada de ki fue creada en el brazo de Zamasu que estaba libre y esta espada también perforó el corazón de Trunks.

Trunks: Maldito, dónde están mi padre y el señor Goku-este escupió sangre.

Gohan: Bastardo, algún día morirás-este igual escupía sangre.

Zamasu fusión: Un dios inmortal como yo nunca morirá-este creó dos ráfagas de ki que desintegrarían a los jóvenes saiyayin.

Kotori: N-no puede ser-esta veía con temor a la fusión de Zamasu.

Tohka: La última esperanza ha sido eliminada-esta estaba al borde de las lágrimas y con una mirada que reflejaba terror puro.

Reine: Malditooo-esta fue en dirección de Zamasu pero.

Kotori: Reine-san-esta le gritó a su compañera y amiga, pero lo que vio la traumo.

Zamasu fusión: Muere-este creó una espada de ki y antes de que le pudiera dar un golpe, este con su gran velocidad le logró cortar la cabeza a Reine.

Todos al ver cómo asesinaban a Reine, algo se produjo dentro de ellos y eso era terror puro, sintieron cómo sus corazones querían salirse de sus pechos, todos invadidos por el terror empezaron a correr, inlcuso Kurrumi.

Zamasu vio eso y se elevó a los cielos.

Zamasu fusión: Mueran sucios mortales, espadas del juicio-de su aureola empezaron a salir varias espadas rojas que fueron en dirección de las chicas y Shido, las espadas atravesaban sus cuerpos y explotaban conforme se iban enterrando en sus cuerpos.

Zamasu al ver que ya nadie estaba con vida se fue al portal dijo.

Zamasu fusión: Es hora de sus muertes mortales, esto les pasaba por desafiar a los dioses-este puso una sonrisa macabra e inmediatamente creo Ira divina, una esfera gigante de color naranja que fue lanzada hacia la tierra para destruirla.

Este llegó nuevamente al futuro de Trunks y vió como Mai y Bulma se le quedaban viendo con terror.

Bulma: ¿Dónde están Goku, Gohan, Vegeta y Trunks?-esta preguntó con terror al sujeto.

Este dio una sonrisa macabra y.

Zamasu fusión: Están muertos.

Bulma: N-no puede ser-esta se tiró al suelo para empezar a llorar.

Mai: Tú, quién rayos eres.

Zamasu fusión: Soy la fusión de dos dioses Zamasu y al que ustedes llaman Black Goku.

Mai: No puede ser, la humanidad será extinguida-esta se tiró al suelo aceptando que no podría hacer nada.

Zamasu fusión: Mueran junto a este insignificante planeta-este de igual manera hizo una esfera gigante de ki que la mandó contra la tierra para así destruirla.

Zamasu después de haber destruido la tierra regresó al universo 10 para ir a cierto lugar donde escondía una máquina del tiempo.

Zamasu fusión: Creo que es hora de ir al pasado para seguir eliminando a los mortales, pero primero entrenaré para aumentar más mis poderes-este dió una gran sonrisa macabra parra después empezar a reír como loco.

Y así fue como Zamasu empezaría a entrenar para aumentar sus poderes y cuando viajara al pasado, los dioses de la destrucción no fueran rival para él.

FIN.

Esta sería como la historia alternativa de lo que hubiera pasado si Zamasu le lograba ganar a Vegetto, ustedes decidirán personalmente con cual final se quedan, si el bueno o el malo, yo personalmente me quedo con el bueno, ustedes son libres de escoger cual sería el final original, bueno o malo, y aunque este capítulo sea corto espero les haya gustado.

PD: Zamasu al ya no querer subestimar a los mortales como lo hizo con Vegetto este mató rápidamente a Trunks y Gohan por eso ellos no accedieron al súper saiyayin 3 y al estado místico, bueno de mi parte es todo y nos vemos en otras historias.


End file.
